


rainfall

by redyarns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, adrien hates rain, and it goes from there, and possibly nino as a superhero?, it's all about patience, it's polyamorous and consensual, luka captures both adrien and marinette's attention, m/m/f, rena rouge and queen bee also makes appearances, slowslowburn, so does PLAGG, soft love between all of them, these three are adorable together come on, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/pseuds/redyarns
Summary: A kitten in the rain needs shelter, doesn't he?***Luka’s kind smile was in his mind, his even calmer voice assuring him that he was a good hero of Paris.(Distantly, he realized that Luka and Marinette were pretty - very, very pretty.)(Oh my god.)“Plagg,” Adrien croaked, finally looking up from the jacket.Plagg blinked before looking at his Chosen, at his glazed eyes and his red cheeks. He had seen that look before, heck it had happened to all of his kittens - the look of, ugh, infatuation.“I’m in trouble.”Adrien fell onto his bed facedown.(Suddenly, he realized that maybe he had a type. Blue eyes, or maybe it was dark hair?)(Or maybe it was just kindness.)(Or he just liked pretty people.)





	1. pitter patter

Today was definitely a day that even Ladybug’s luck couldn’t help. The luck she always had in battles and practically almost guaranteed a win had, unfortunately, run bone dry as of today. And that was the only thing dry as of now.

 

“God, Tikki,” Marinette whined, dashing through the heavy rain with only her jacket pulled over her for protection. She cursed her morning self for waking up late and in her ditz, forgot to grab an umbrella. “I bet even Chat isn’t stuck in this dumb rain! That kitty’s got more luck than me today.”

 

“Your poor blouse,” Tikki said in sympathy from the safety within Marinette’s purse. Just barely the top of her head poked out, the rest of her tucked into the warmth of the purse and away from the rain. “And you worked on it all night!”

 

Marinette grit her teeth, and ran even faster. Her shoes (the ones she had spent nearly a hundred euros on last summer) were absolutely ruined as they splashed rapidly through large puddles and got rain water and dirt all over them. And, as Tikki mentioned, her poor blouse! She had sewn all night, her fingers practically swiss cheese from all the times she pricked herself and her room a mess of thread and cloth.

 

It was such a pretty thing - simple, with its inner white opaque layer and a sheer pearl fabric on the outside, but it was one of the best things she had ever made and it was ruined. Marinette held back a whine as she glanced down to see the ruined fabric now clinging to her and not at all flowy and delicate as it had been. Her luck was the _worst_ today.

 

“Maman! Papa!” She called, finally - _finally_ \- reaching the bakery and practically throwing herself through the door. The warmth and smell of freshly baked pastries made something inside her just a little more cheerful, so there was no longer a frown on her face as she took her completely drenched jacket and wound it around her arm for washing later.

 

“Welcome home, dear!” Sabine was the first to answer back, poking her head out from the kitchen and glancing at her soaked daughter. “Your Papa’s currently fighting with the stand mixer, so it could be a while. Go on up and shower, love - I’ll bring up a snack soon.”

 

“Cookies?” Marinette asked, more for Tikki than herself as she walked over and received two loving kisses on her cheeks.

 

“Of course, would it be anything else?”

 

“Thank you!” Marinette said gratefully before climbing up and greeting her messy room.

 

“You know, the rain isn’t that bad,” Tikki tried to say positively, looking out the window, a large clap of thunder immediately following her words. She grimaced and looked at Marinette with a weak smile when her Chosen shot her a glare. “Oops. But you know, bug, we ladybugs rather enjoy rain at times - soft showers are much more preferred than this, but rain is welcome to us.”

 

“I guess Chat wouldn’t really like this weather, huh?” Marinette said thoughtfully, looking out to see the ongoing storm. She could practically see it - a drenched Chat Noir hissing at the rain before ducking back inside and refusing to come out until everything was dry once more. She giggled. “Poor _minou_.”

 

Marinette shook her head in sympathy (and amusement) before retreating to her bathroom for a nice, steamy bath to get rid of the feeling of mud on her legs and the cold rain water seeping into her skin. She tossed the ruined blouse onto the floor and climbed into the tub, melting into pure bliss as the steaming water warmed up her chilled bones.

 

Tikki was slower to join, but eventually the kwami was swimming lazily throughout the water along with her Holder.

  
“I hope the rain stops soon,” Marinette hums, sinking lower into the water until it just brushed against her bottom lip. “I’d rather not ruin all my clothes.”

 

The thunderstorm shook the whole bakery throughout the night.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Of course, since his luck was seriously the worst throughout the entire city of Paris, the rain had not let up at all since he fell into a fitful sleep at three A.M. Adrien had never minded the rain before he had received his Miraculous and became Chat Noir - hell, he had even enjoyed the smell of fresh rain and puddles he had once been allowed to splash in. But now he absolutely _despised_ it.

 

He had spent over half the night just huddling under his bed covers in a mix of fear and discomfort - Plagg had been right beside him, curling into his neck with muted hisses and cursing the weather. Adrien hadn’t fared any better, his pupils just a little too narrow to be human and his lips pulled back to hiss every time a loud clap of thunder was heard.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Adrien cursed, his policy on swear words suddenly gone as he glared out of his large windows. While the rain wasn’t as heavy as it was last night, it was still a significant amount of downpour - definitely enough for Adrien’s skin to crawl and for his clothes to seem too itchy and tight.

 

“Let’s skip school,” Plagg grumbled, his tail unusually twitchy and moving in aggravation while his fur seemed to prickle every time there was a soft rumble of thunder.

 

“I can’t be Chat like this,” Adrien sighed, jumping just a little when he saw the sky flash with lightning. “If it’s this bad as Adrien…”

 

“Don’t even think about it kid,” Plagg grunted. “It’s a downside to the Miraculous, I guess. Ladybug is going to be slow and sleep practically twenty-four seven when it gets colder - Chat Noir can’t deal with rain. All of my kittens were never able to deal with it long enough to be really useful.”

 

“What if an Akuma shows up?” Adrien groaned, already feeling the stress of this and also the rain piling onto his shoulders. He reluctantly started packing up his homework, he couldn’t skip school just because of some rain. His father would have his behind. “Plagg I’m practically useless with this weather.”

 

“Then Ladybug will have to deal with it,” Plagg said, unconcerned as he dove into Adrien’s pocket and poked just the top of his head out. “Sorry, kitten. Ladybug’s on her own for now.”

 

Adrien cursed once more, before flinging open his door and racing down the stairs to meet Nathalie.

 

When she opened the door for him, he hesitated at seeing the rain - his skin prickled and vaguely he could feel Plagg’s tiny claws dig into his skin from inside his pocket. “Er, Nathalie, can I have an umbrella?” It was a strange question to ask; after all, if he sprinted, he would be able to reach the car quickly and suffer from only a minimal amount of water.

 

She raised an eyebrow, about to ask why, when he continued, “uh, father won’t be pleased if I get wet from the rain.”

 

She sighed but agreed anyway, and walked inside to briskly get him a plain black umbrella. He thanked her, and even though he was still wary about the fact that he was about to step into the rain, he stepped outside anyway, holding back an uncomfortable twitch and a small hiss. He practically ran to the car, shooting past a confused Nathalie and scrambling into his seat with a relieved sigh.

 

“Not a single drop,” he said to himself.

 

Getting out of the car and racing to the front of the school was just a little more difficult, mostly because Plagg freaked out when Adrien accidentally shook the umbrella and got water all over him. It resulted in a lot of hisses and demands of camembert as repayment.

 

“I’ll get you your smelly cheese, Plagg, just _be quiet_!” Adrien growled under his breath, his mood sour and his face reflecting said bitterness as he shoved into the school and bypassed other students.

 

When he stumbled into class, he headed straight for his seat, not noticing his friends trying to greet him as he collapsed onto the bench and slammed his head down onto his arms.

 

“Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You okay, bro?”

 

Adrien merely grunted in response.

 

“Geeze, dude. How long did you stay up last night? No offense, but… you look terrible.” Nino continued, and laid a hand on Adrien’s shoulder to gently shake him.

 

“It’s the rain,” Adrien finally said coherently. He lifted his head and glared outside the window, catching sight of the gray skies and the constant pitter-pattering of the precipitation. “The thunder was keeping me up really late.”

 

“I’ll say,” a new voice chimed in, and the two boys turned their heads to see Alya standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and a meek Marinette behind her. “Goodness gracious, Agreste, have you seen yourself?”

 

Not really, Adrien thought. With his thoughts so occupied by the blasted rain and also his worry about not being able to transform into Chat Noir, the thoughts of his looks weren’t exactly something he had been thinking about. Alya shoved her phone in front of him, the camera front-facing, and he squinted at himself. He had large bags under his eyes, his skin was far too pale, and his hair was… it was _frizzy_.

 

“I thought you liked rain,” Nino said absent-mindedly as Alya and Marinette took their seats behind them.

 

“Not this time.” Adrien grumbled.

  
His head was still feeling too fuzzy - in all honesty, when Mme. Bustier entered and started her lecture, Adrien did try his best to listen. But his skin was prickling and his mind wasn’t in it; his pen slipped and his tablet became a mess of random doodles. The occasional note or two was written down before scribbling off to nonsense again.

 

He was so distracted (and thinking about how to break it to Ladybug that he’s practically useless in this weather) that he didn’t even realize when class was over.

 

“Um, A-Adrien?”

 

Adrien lifted his head up, and he saw a nervous Marinette standing right beside him, her face a bright pink and her hands fumbling with each other. “Oh. Hey, Marinette. What’s up?”

 

“I… Uh… I saw you struggling today,” her face went even pinker, if possible. “N-N-Not that you’re a bad student! You’re a good student! The best! I…”

 

Adrien felt his brows draw together in confusion and slight sadness. Maybe it was something he said?... He didn’t know, but he had never been able to connect to his sweet classmate like she did with everyone else. It was probably because of the gum incident from the first day they met. Guilt bubbled in his chest at the thought.

 

Marinette heaved a great sigh before suddenly straightening her shoulders and continuing. “I mean - do… do you really not feel good because of the rain? Maybe I could make a coa - “

 

She was cut off as in the distance, there was a shocking boom along with the very building shaking. It was different from the previous thunder, it wasn’t because of the storm, but because of -

 

“Akuma!” Rose cried out, and she was terrified, pointing out of the window and staring at something in the dark distance. The rest of the class scrambled to see - meanwhile, Adrien was scrambling for the door.

 

“Monsieur Agreste!” Mme. Bustier cried out. “Just what are you doing? Stay insi - “

 

“I-I have to go to the bathroom!” Adrien yelped before dashing out of the classroom. It was lame, but he was currently on a time crunch.

 

He ran to an empty hallway, looked both ways to make sure no one was around, before he peeked into his pocket. “Plagg… I know you said I won’t be much help, but - “

 

“Don’t,” Plagg snapped. “It won’t work. You won’t even be able to step outside without jumping out of your skin.”

 

“I have to try,” Adrien countered, grimacing as another explosion was heard - this time closer than before. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

Plagg groaned obnoxiously as he was dragged into the ring, and one green flash later, Chat Noir was standing where Adrien had previously been. He scrambled through the hallway and to the nearest entrance, ready to help Ladybug, to defeat the Akuma - but as soon as he flung the door open, he stumbled back, ears flattening into his hair and his tail sticking straight up.

 

He stared out into the rainy schoolyard, and what he had felt before as Adrien was nowhere near as bad as now. Chat was growling low in his throat, his skin prickling like there were a thousand ants crawling over him, his head feeling fuzzy and like someone had stuffed cotton into his brain.

 

 _‘I can’t do anything… I need to call Ladybug, tell her what’s going on… God I’m so useless right now, how am I supposed to help save Paris if I can’t get past some rain - ‘_ Chat’s slowly downward spiraling thoughts were shoved out of his mind as he felt someone walk up beside him.

 

“The rain bothering you?”

 

Chat turned, and he blinked, recognizing the flaming blue tips and the calm smile on an equally serene expression. Luka hummed, staring out at the rain with him, and said, “it looks pretty bad out there, kitty.”

 

“I…” Chat swallowed, and he hissed when there was a particularly loud clap of thunder.

 

“Here.”

 

There was suddenly a warm piece of cloth shoved into Chat’s arms, and he fumbled before his claws successfully held it without it falling. He stood there, a little stunned, staring at the jacket in his hands.

 

“It’s waterproof,” Luka said, his smile widening just a little more and causing the ends of his eyes to wrinkle a little. “It’ll do for now, right?”

 

Chat slowly blinked and nodded once. He pulled it on, the jacket obviously a size too big, the sleeves dangling past his claws and the bottom of the jacket touching his mid thigh. But it was warm, and when he discreetly took a sniff, it smelled of eucalyptus. (Suddenly, he was hit with a memory of a similar event - he smiled gently, and he gave her the umbrella, their hands just barely brushing.) When he looked outside at the pouring rain again, there was still a discomfort in his skin - but it was almost… muted. Like if he concentrated enough, he could block out the feeling and focus on the Akuma.

 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely as he pulled on the hood. His ears twitched underneath it, but other than that he was fine.

“Go save the day,” Luka said, waving off his thanks, and grinning just a little wider. “Wouldn’t want to keep Ladybug waiting.”

 

Chat nodded, and he crouched, ready to bound out - and he leapt into the rain, and although there was a muted hiss, and he felt his tail lash angrily, there wasn’t the overwhelming urge to crawl under a table and scratch at it.

 

He was dashing off into the storm, the jacket protecting him, and only a minute later, he arrived at the battle scene - a flower (flower?) like Akuma waving around a giant gun, before suddenly turning and shooting at Chat’s direction.

 

He dodged, and leapt to the side, ready to hold him off and wait for Ladybug to get here -

 

“Rain not so good for you, kitten?”

 

“It’s a little uncomfortable,” Chat challenged back, flashing his amused partner a confident grin. “Nothing I can’t handle, Bugaboo. Ready?”

 

“Whenever you are, Chat!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo, and they were flying through the air, heading straight for the rampaging Akuma.

 

It wasn’t a hard battle - _Hawk Moth’s getting lazy_ , Chat Noir smirked to himself as the butterfly was purified and the city righted itself with a quick “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

“Pound it!” They both called, fists bumping in their signature end move after a job well done.

 

“Uh oh, sorry, kitty, this Ladybug’s gotta dash,” Ladybug said, her hand moving up to touch her earring as it let out a warning beep. “I’ll call you later for our patro - “

 

“Actually, my Lady,” Chat interrupted.

 

He squirmed, and he fiddled with the jacket sleeve, his claws catching on some loose thread before shaking it free. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to look at Ladybug once more, who was staring at him with curious blue eyes.

 

“I need to talk to you. Recharge and meet me near here?”

 

Ladybug’s protest died on her lips, and she furrowed her brows. Maybe she heard the urgency in his voice, or maybe she was just curious, but she nodded anyway. She spun her yo-yo, ready to leap away and recharge her kwami. “Okay. Ten minutes.”

 

She swung away.

 

Chat Noir tugged on the jacket sleeve before running away to feed Plagg some camembert - and maybe just a little extra as well.

 

He had a feeling that the talk would be long.


	2. sparks fly

“Chat seemed… off,” Marinette said, one bright pink flash later and transforming back. She dug through her purse and grabbed a bag of cookies, handing one to an exhausted Tikki. “He was really distracted in battle today.”

 

The fight itself hadn’t been particularly hard - the victim had been a florist upset about his ruined tulips because of the storm, but it was nothing compared to the more dangerous Akumas. Still, throughout the whole battle, Chat wasn’t himself. He was twitching every muscle, and his tail had been lashing angrily. He even wore a jacket over his suit, which she found quite strange because she remembers the one time he told her how wearing more than two layers made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“It’s the nature of Chat Noir,” Tikki finally answered, having inhaled her cookie and now quickly starting on a second. “It may seem silly, but it’s incredibly unlucky for them - I remember how all the previous Chats had the same problem. It’s not in their nature to like rain, Marinette. Just as we Ladybugs will slow down and become very tired in the winter, Chat right now is helpless because of this weather.”

 

Marinette would have laughed if not for the fact that she saw firsthand how affected Chat really was. He had been so twitchy and unfocused during the Akuma attack - he had been somewhat helpful, yes, but he had also been clumsy and careless at times. His eyes were hazy and his tail never stopped lashing in aggravation.

 

Marinette frowned and looked out the window of the empty fast food restaurant she had dashed into, and frowned even more when she saw the consistent pitter pattering of the rain. “Poor Chat,” she muttered. “But I don’t know if I can deal with Akumas on my own.”

 

“You can’t,” Tikki confirmed. “It’s a balance. Neither of you can work without the other.”

 

At Marinette’s crestfallen expression, the kwami softened, and she flew up to press a sweet kiss on her cheek. “Cheer up, bug. You’ll figure it out, I know you will.”

 

Marinette smiled at the tiny god, and sighed good-naturedly. “I guess I will, huh?”

 

After a quick clean up and a “spots on!”, Ladybug was swinging through the streets of a very damp Paris and heading back to the place she had promised to meet Chat.

 

She eventually caught sight of a huddled mass underneath the balcony of a nearby shop, and she landed with a quiet splash. Chat Noir jumped, his eyes darting to her in a frenzy, his pupils more slit than normal and his claws practically digging into the sleeves of his jacket.

 

“Ladybug,” he said, and his voice was croaky, as if he hadn’t spoken for the last five years and was using it for the first time.

 

Ladybug raised a hand, stopping him from speaking again, her eyes sympathetic and her expression more so. “Chat, it’s okay. My kwami explained. The… rain, right?”

 

He smiled weakly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his claws twitch and grab on to the jacket. Her mind raced, and suddenly, she had the spark of an idea…

 

“Apparently it affected all of the Chat Noirs before me,” Chat snorted, and he jumped at the distant rumble of thunder. “I’m sorry, my Lady. But my kwami told me I wouldn’t be helpful with Akumas right now, and even with this jacket I could barely concentrate…” His shoulders slumped, and suddenly, his eyes averted.

 

Ladybug’s heart broke a little at that - the situation, when looked at from an outside point of view, was comical. After all, it was like one of this cat videos on YouTube; hilarious and ridiculous because simple rain had caused such a reaction. But standing here, watching her partner look so crestfallen, Ladybug could only feel her chest ache for the boy in front of her. See, it was like that with Chat; he sought out approval and affection with the smallest things. She sees how happy it makes him when he can help the citizens of Paris, to help _her_.

 

Secretly, Ladybug thinks that underneath that mask, there was just a lonely boy who was never really loved before.

 

“Oh, kitty,” she sighed, and she reached out to scratch underneath his chin. His ears underneath the hood pricked up at the gesture, and the smallest of purrs erupted from his chest. “It’s okay. You know…”

 

She glanced at his attire once more. The blue of the jacket looked good on him, but she couldn’t help but notice how big the jacket was. It definitely didn’t belong to him. Maybe if she convinced him to visit her tonight on her balcony, she could measure out the correct waist and shoulders, and even add some Chat-esque details to it -

 

“Buginette?”

 

Ladybug grinned and admittedly, it was a little flirtatious of her to jingle the bell underneath his chin. “Oh, _chaton_ , I have a solution. You remember Marinette?”

 

His eyes seemed to light up at that. “Of course! The fair princess helped me with the Evillustrator. What about her?”

 

She felt herself become a little flattered at the fair princess part. “Well, she’s a good friend of mine, and she’s actually a designer.”

 

“I know!” Chat beamed, and his aggravation from the rain seemed to temporarily disperse for the moment. “She’s amazing, isn’t she? I’ve seen some of her designs!”

 

Ladybug’s cheeks were heating up just the tiniest bit, and she cleared her throat. Her kitty liked her ideas - her heart fluttered a little at the idea, and vaguely at the back of her mind, Marinette was furiously screaming Adrien at her. _Adrien, Adrien, Adrien._ “I-I, yes, of course. Why don’t I ask her to make a coat for you? Uh, a _specialized_ coat, of course.” She reached up and fondled one cat ear fondly, his purr growing and rumbling in his chest.

 

“I wouldn’t want to bother her - “

 

“Nonsense,” Ladybug cut him off, and distantly, she could hear the bell for class starting once more. “Now, this bug’s gotta dash, kitty. Go visit Marinette tonight on her balcony - do you remember where she lives?”

 

He blinked his eyes innocently and nodded. ( _Cute_ , she thought.) (Oh, god.)

 

“Okay, then. See you next time, Chat!” And with a swing of her yo-yo, she was bounding away and trying to find a good hiding spot to detransform and head back to class.

 

“That was nice of you to offer to make him a coat, Marinette!” Tikki said once she was safely nestled in Marinette’s purse and nibbling on a cookie. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

 

“I feel so bad for him, Tikki,” Marinette replied, racing towards her classroom, nearly slipping a few times from wet shoe prints of previous students who had walked there. “It’s not his fault for being so scared of the rain. When I looked at him under the balcony, I…”

 

_Felt my heart break._

 

It went unsaid, but they both understood. Tikki gave Marinette a smile that was more wise than mirthful. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Marinette didn’t answer, and she flung herself into class, ready to apologize and ramble about some half-baked (a little voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Chat snorted at the pun) excuse about why she just suddenly ditched class.

 

That was the plan, anyway, until she rammed into someone and due to her force and strength - being a superhero builds up quite the amount of muscle - they toppled over in a heap with a loud thud.

 

There were gasps around them and vaguely she could hear Chloe scoff and say something like, “how _clumsy_ ,” but she was too busy trying to apologize and sit up.

 

“I’m so, so, sorry!” She babbled, scrambling up. “I didn’t mean to, I swear, I wasn’t looking where I was going and - “

 

“It’s okay, ma-ma-ma-Marinette.”

 

Marinette stopped at the familiar joke, one she had heard only a week ago. Peach lips were pulled up into a smile and electric blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

 

“Luka?” She didn’t even realize the name had left her mouth until he smiled further. “Eep!” She suddenly squealed, and reached down, her face blown red. He grinned and his hand wrapped around her own, and she pulled him up off the ground.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Marinette repeated, but softer this time. His hand squeezed hers gently for a second, and her face ran hotter - the hand-holding seemed like a common thing between them, seeing as it’s happened multiple times already.

 

“It’s okay,” he said kindly, and his smile calmed down into something more gentle.

 

“I see you’ve already met,” Mme. Bustier suddenly said in a rather dry tone. Marinette squeaked and practically ripped her hand out of Luka’s hold, cradling it to her chest before racing to her seat with her head down.

 

“Girl, what happened?” Alya whispered from beside her.

 

Marinette bit her lip and shook her head rapidly, refusing to answer as she kept her head down.

 

“Assuming most of you already know, this is monsieur Luka Couffaine. He’s Juleka’s older brother - and, if you haven’t already figured it out, will be continuing the rest of his school year here in our class. Monsieur Couffaine, why don’t you go take a seat beside Ni - “ Mme. Bustier paused and laid her hands on her hips, her brows furrowing. “Nino, where is Adrien?”

 

Nino looked distinctly uncomfortable at this question, obviously not wanting to get his best friend in trouble but also not able to come up with a believable lie right on the spot. “Er… I don’t know, madame.”

 

She huffed. “Honestly, with all of you so eager to leave during an Akuma attack, it’s no wonder how more of you haven’t - “

 

“I’m here!” And the culprit himself sprinted into the classroom, not a hair out of place and a sheepish smile on his lips. “Sorry, madame.”

 

“Hmph,” Mme. Bustier sniffed. “Monsieur Agreste, show our newest classmate to his seat beside you, please.”

 

Adrien looked surprised at this, but he quickly accommodated and shuffled forward. There was a surprisingly shy smile on his face as he greeted Luka. “Hi, I’m - “

 

“The one who rocked at our concert,” Luka interrupted. “I remember.”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Adrien went a slight pink at this.

 

He only laughed nervously (nervously?) before leading Luka to the front bench.

 

“New stone for compass Marinette, I say,” Alya said in a sing song voice beside Marinette.

 

She quickly shook her head - that was ridiculous. She didn’t like anyone but Adrien, because Adrien was perfect and handsome and kind. She could imagine a future with him; pianist hands holding her own, green eyes gazing at her with fondness, and his gentle laughter in the air.

 

Marinette bit her lip and felt her cheeks go red as she glanced under her bangs and caught the eye of an approaching Luka, who smiled at her before sitting down right beside Adrien.

 

And all of a sudden, she wasn’t so sure about that future - because it was now becoming a disoriented mixture of not just two, but three people. Puns mixed with guitar strings filled the air. She saw a calm smile but also a large, toothy grin, ready to call her yet another ridiculous nickname. Wild blond hair and flaming blue tips filled her vision.

 

Marinette slumped into her seat, and her head was swimming, because she was trying to mash three guys into one future.

 

(Don’t even get her started on the Chat thing - let her deny it for just a little longer.)

 

(Or not.)

 

(She’s doomed.)

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Marinette spent the rest of the school day avoiding the heck out of Luka and Adrien. Adrien wasn’t that hard - he still seemed quite out of it and was hardly paying attention to what was going on around him. Luka, however, was more difficult, because he seemed insistent on talking to her.

 

Marinette wasn’t sure that her head (or heart) could deal with that at the moment, so she merely ducked and dodged until she was sprinting through the rain _again_ to the bakery.

 

“I need to bring an umbrella,” Marinette sighed to herself, before going inside and relishing the warmth and smell of freshly baked pastries.

 

After greeting her parents - and sneaking a cookie or two to shove into her purse - Marinette climbed up into her bedroom, collapsing on her chaise and listening for a few moments to the rhythmic pattern of the rain splashing outside.

 

Speaking of rain…

 

Now was the time to start thinking about Chat’s coat. Thoughts of her love life would have to take the back seat for the moment, because she was more concerned with her kitty and how she could help him.

 

Wait. Wasn’t he going to come visit her soon?

 

Her head shot up, and her eyes bulged at the huge amount of her… well, her Adrien shrine that was all around her. Moving quicker than lightning (again, there came another Chat like snicker from the back of her head), she raced around and tore down her posters, practically ripped off the giant planner of Adrien’s schedule and hid it under her chaise, and changed the background of her computer to a picture of her and Alya.

 

She came upon the last picture of Adrien - a framed one that she had gotten a few months ago from Alya as a gag gift, but one she had nevertheless enjoyed. She picked it up and stared at it, feeling the familiar swell of her heart and the gush of affection.

 

“Tikki, am I bad person?” Marinette asked out loud.

 

Tikki flew up to her to look at the picture of Adrien with her. “It’s okay to like more than one person, Marinette.”

 

Marinette sighed before tucking the picture into one of her drawers.

 

Right as she put it away, there were three rapid knocks on the door above her bed. She shared a look with Tikki, who gave her a.sympathetic pat on the cheek before zipping away, presumably to hide.

 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette greeted, and she opened the door to have Chat practically pounce onto her bed. He was drenched - well, half-way drenched; his legs and boots were wet but the jacket he was wearing apparently kept the rest of him relatively dry.

 

“Sorry, princess,” Chat muttered, wincing as he looked around at her ruined bedsheets.

 

She sighed, before granting him a smile. “It’s okay. Come down, I’ll go get you a towel, then we can start measuring. C’mon, kitty.”

 

She slid down the ladder with ease before dashing to her bathroom, already fumbling for two towels, a large one and a smaller one.

 

Marinette tossed them to a still very damp Chat Noir, who eagerly caught them and started vigorously rubbing himself dry.

 

“Ladybug already told you I was coming, huh?” Chat said, his voice slightly muffled as he furiously scrubbed his blond locks with the smaller towel (despite the fact that his hair wasn’t that wet).

 

She giggled when he pulled it away to reveal his hair, which was now a lot more wild than usual and even a little on the frizzy side. He sent a sheepish grin. “She contacted me at school, yeah. Um, something about a rain problem?”

 

His face turned sour, and he sighed. He gently handed her back the now moist towels and smiled at her, but really, it was more of a grimace than anything. “Yeah. Some hero of Paris, huh?” He chuckled bitterly.

 

Marinette stared at him, and she tossed the towels over her shoulder, as she couldn’t care less where they ended up. She stood up from where she was sitting on her stool and walked up to the hero - her partner, her best friend, (her maybe-crush?) - and stared up at him.

 

And she smiled. “Yes. I see the best hero of Paris here.” She said in her most sincere tone, and reached down to flick his bell a little. She beamed as it jingled lightly. “I know this rain thing sucks, but I’m here to help.”

 

Marinette looked up to see stunned green eyes staring at her, and her smile melted to become softer and more affectionate. “I’ve got you, kitty.” She turned and marched over to her desk, and grabbed her measuring tape along with a clipboard and pen.

 

“Alright! Chat, can you stretch out your arms?”

 

“Princess…” He breathed in slight awe as she went around him and started taking note of his shoulders. He cleared his throat. “You’ve got it wrong.”

 

“Hm?” She said, a little distracted as she squinted at the number before scribbling it down.

 

“I’m not the best hero of Paris. Ladybug is.” And even though she couldn’t see it, she knew he had his grin on his face, and she felt an anchor on her chest lighten. It felt good to have Chat smile again, or smile earnestly, at least.

 

“Maybe,” she chided softly.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without her.” His tone was different this time - more genuine, more adoring, and her heart thumped wildly. She swallowed hard.

 

“You… really like her, don’t you?” Her voice was a little shaky, a little unsure. How could one person adore her so much? What if he only liked her for the spots, and not for the girl underneath them?

 

Chat sighed, oblivious to her thoughts. His ears flattened back against his head. “My Lady doesn’t tolerate such feelings.” He looked at her over his shoulder, and sent her a small smile. “To her, I’m a mere bumbling fool.”

 

She walked back over to the front of him and tried to focus on measuring his arm length. But she couldn’t - and she laid her hand on his chest, to motion a pause, before quietly saying, “or maybe she’s just scared that you won’t like what’s underneath that mask.”

 

They were silent for a moment, and in those seconds, Marinette began to panic. She said to much, she shouldn’t have opened her mouth -

 

“Well, if that’s so, then my Lady is the fool in this scenario.” Chat rumbled from a purr. When Marinette looked up slightly, he was gazing in the distance, a dreamy look on his face. His emotions were written all over him. “Spots or no spots, she’s the girl I fell in love with.”

 

He turned his grin to her, and something in his gaze made her heart skip a beat. _Oh no._ “That makes this unlucky cat the luckiest in the world.”

 

And she couldn’t help it - a laugh bubbled in her throat, and she gazed at him fondly, her chest warm and her mind whirling. How could she have missed this? This Chat who was gentle, and warm, and loving; Chat, who always had her back, and always put himself on the line to save her (despite her hating it when he did that). Chat who was… in love with her. Even beyond the mask.

 

“I’m sure she knows how lucky she is to have you too,” Marinette said, and it was said a little too softly. Almost too adoring.

 

His eyes looked at her in slight confusion, before he grinned. “Well of course she is, _purr_ incess! I mean, anybody would be lucky in the presence of _this_ handsome cat.”

 

Marinette laughed and took the bait, relieved that he had chosen to ignore her moment of weakness. It was only an hour later that she was sending him off again, his smile tightening slightly but his eyes determined as he slipped on the blue coat once more.

 

“I forgot to ask, but who lent you the coat? It’s too big to be yours,” she asked curiously, watching as he reached for the door.

 

“Oh.” He flashed her a sharp canined grin, and winked. “A friend of mine lent me it.” And with a two clawed salute, he was off in the rain, his baton extending and supporting him as he leapt building to building.

 

Soon, he was lost to the grey horizon, and Marinette couldn’t see him anymore.

 

There were several seconds of silence, when the only noises were the gentleness of the rain outside and her own, thudding heartbeat ringing in her ears as she looked out the window and at where Chat had disappeared. “Tikki?” She finally called.

 

The kwami flew up to sit on her Chosen’s shoulder.

 

“You said it’s possible to like more than one person.”

 

Tikki tittered in amusement, and she smiled up at Marinette. “I did.”

 

Marinette unknowingly let out a small, dreamy sigh before tearing her gaze away from the window.

 

“Well. I guess it’s true.”

 

It wasn’t quite… a crush, or an infatuation - not yet. But the spark was lit and it flickered in interest, warming her heart and chest with thoughts of purrs and terrible puns that she still laughed at.

 

“That cat’s bad luck is rubbing off on me,” she couldn’t help but giggle.

 

She couldn’t find it in herself to mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more on adrien's thoughts of luka and marinette next chapter x3
> 
> (sorry luka isn't really in this one but he's going to be a lot more involved in the next chapter)
> 
> also yes i wrote this 3k monstrosity in one day
> 
> EDIT: don't touch that tumblr link and instead follow me on twitter and instagram
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	3. chimes

Adrien flung himself into his bedroom in a mess of hisses and growls, slamming the window shut so hard it nearly cracked under his claws. He breathed heavily, and before he knew it, he was choking out, “claws in.”

 

Plagg dropped out of his Miraculous like a dead weight, and Adrien was quick to catch him. The kwami seemed a lot more exhausted than he usually did, and Chat hadn’t even used Cataclysm or stayed in the suit for that long.

 

As Adrien carefully dropped the tiny god into a tin of camembert, he blinked, before looking outside. The rain was still going, turning the streets of Paris damp and wet. Yet… that uncomfortable urge to hiss and run wasn’t there anymore. Well, more like it was at the back of his mind - his skin felt just a little too tight and from time to time there was a soft pounding behind his eyes, but nowhere near as bad as before.

 

“Plagg,” he said slowly, turning to face the kwami who was inhaling his cheese. “What did you do?”

 

He only got a grunt in response.

 

Adrien grumbled before shifting closer. “You did something. The rain is still bothering me, but not as much as before.”

 

Plagg shrugged, and he still looked tired, but with every mouthful of cheese, he was getting better. After finishing on his current piece, he finally spoke. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I just… Absorbed most of it when you were Chat. It should leave you good from now on, as long as you transform every few days.”

 

Adrien’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Absorbed?...” He stared at Plagg, at his unkempt fur and his twitchy ears. His tail that kept thrashing a few seconds and how his paws were shaky just the tiniest bit as he reached for more cheese. Both affection and worry filled his heart. “Plagg, you _took_ my discomfort?”  


Plagg’s response was to eat more cheese.

 

Adrien reached and rubbed the top of his finger between Plagg’s ears, just how he likes it. “You didn’t have to do that. I bet you’re in a lot of pain right now.”

 

“Whatever!” Plagg spat, trying to act aloof, but he was starting to purr and butt his head against Adrien’s hand, asking for more. “More cheese for me.”

 

Adrien smiled at the thinly veiled cover up. When he had first met Plagg, he thought that the kwami only cared for himself and cheese. But Plagg cared for him - a lot. He also cared for Paris. He just had a strange way of showing it, but by now, Adrien was used to it, and he regarded his tiny friend with fondness.

 

“Once that Mari girl finishes with your coat, I won’t have to do it anyway.” Plagg said, floating up and nestling onto Adrien’s shoulder.

 

At the mention of Marinette, Adrien hummed. She had been kind today, willing to make a whole new coat just for him - and she had been so… what’s the word, _adoring_? She had listened to his grievances and offered sound advice, and gave him the biggest and more genuine smiles he had seen.

 

“ _I see the best hero of Paris here._ ”

 

Admittedly, Adrien felt himself fluster at that a little bit. See, it was like this: when people talked or gushed about the famous Paris duo, they most often focused on Ladybug instead of Chat. Chat was more than content with this arrangement - after all, he firmly believed that his Lady deserved the attention, and he had more than enough of being in the limelight from his life as Adrien. But Marinette had looked at him sincerely when she called him the best hero of Paris, and it felt _good_ that she had regarded him as such.

 

“And you should give this back to the Luke kid,” Plagg said out loud, interrupting Adrien’s rapid train of thought as he floated to the blue jacket that had been discarded onto his bed.

 

And low and behold, Adrien became even more flustered. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling it towards him. Adrien hesitated, but then he lifted it towards his nose and took a sniff. While his sense of smell was nowhere near as strong as it was when he was Chat, and the rain had muted the smell, but the scent of eucalyptus was still there.

 

Adrien felt his cheeks become pink as he held the jacket even closer and clutched at it. Luka’s kind smile was in his mind, his even calmer voice assuring him that he was a good hero of Paris.

 

(Distantly, he realized that Luka and Marinette were pretty - very, _very_ pretty.)

 

(Oh my _god._ )

 

“Plagg,” Adrien croaked, finally looking up from the jacket.

 

Plagg blinked before looking at his Chosen, at his glazed eyes and his red cheeks. He had seen that look before, heck it had happened to all of his kittens - the look of, _ugh_ , infatuation.

 

“I’m in trouble.”

 

Adrien fell onto his bed facedown.

 

(Suddenly, he realized that maybe he had a _type_. Blue eyes, or maybe it was dark hair?)

 

(Or maybe it was just kindness.)

 

(Or he just liked pretty people.)

 

That night, the thoughts of spots, thread, and guitars floated throughout his dreams.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

The next morning, thankfully, he was still rather unaffected by the rain like last night - his hand twitched when there was a soft rumble of rain, but he felt like he could actually breath properly.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” he said softly, rubbing his fingertip on a sleeping Plagg’s head. The kwami purred in his sleep before curling up tighter on Adrien’s pillow.

 

Because he felt a lot better, Adrien actually put effort into looking at least half-way decent; he brushed his hair, took a vigorous shower to get the smell of rain off of him (weird how a shower didn’t bother him), and dressed up in some clothes from his father’s latest line.

 

After rousing Plagg (and slipping him more camembert than usual, he deserved it after all), Adrien had a quick breakfast before racing out with Luka’s jacket and the plain black umbrella like yesterday.

 

“You have to give it back you know,” Plagg yawned from inside his pocket, groggily staring at the jacket that Adrien held tightly to his chest.

 

Adrien flushed at that, and grasped it more firmly. “I-I know, but just until Marinette finishes making the coat. I promise.” He stuffed the jacket into his bag, though he did make sure it wasn’t near his personal belongings. He wanted to preserve the eucalyptus smell as much as he could and not drench it in his own scent.

 

“Out of all my kittens, you’re the most lovestruck idiot,” Plagg grumbled. Adrien ignored him, but admittedly, the comment struck a chord in him. (A little hysterically, he realized the pun - Luka? Chord?) (Oh my god.)

 

His knee bounced impatiently as the Gorilla slowly started to make his way through the damp and rainy streets, his mind whirling as his thoughts from last night continued.

 

Maybe Plagg was right - maybe he really was a lovestruck idiot. It felt… wrong, even to the sense of betrayal for him to suddenly take an interest in not one, but _two_ people. Reasons why this was bad? Adrien could make a whole damn list.

 

One. Marinette and Luka were civilians. If he got _involved_ with them, especially as Chat Noir, they’d have a way greater chance of being hurt by Hawk Moth than anyone else.

 

Two. Was he even actually interested? Well, okay, yeah. His curiosity was definitely peaked - it was like both Marinette and Luka were luring him in with promises of their gentle kindness and sincere smiles. His hands tightened as he suddenly thought of the oh-so-precious lucky charm that Marinette had given him long ago and of the jacket that sat in his bag.

 

Three. Even if, somehow, miraculously (ha), they all agreed to give this… _relationship_ a try, how would it work? How would Adrien be able to keep them both interested and impressed by him, if all he had to offer were new clothes and polite smiles? (Okay, so there’s also the whole superhero thing, and he knows Marinette’s really into fashion, but _still!_ )

 

And finally… four. What about Ladybug? Where does she fit in to all of this? Can Adrien somehow mash her in to all of this, or… not?

 

“Plagg,” Adrien said, and he glanced up to see the partition was up before continuing. “Did all the Chat Noirs and Ladybugs end up together?”

 

There was silence, and Plagg peeked up at him from inside his pocket. Suddenly, he looked weary, and Adrien was reminded of how despite Plagg’s childish attitude, he was still an ancient god. “Kitten, sometimes, Chat Noir and Ladybug end up better as friends.”

 

He flew up and floated in front of Adrien’s face. “And sometimes, one of the Miraculous would fall into the wrong hands, and the balance would be tipped.” He shook his head. “The Black Plague was a nightmare, kid. Ladybug couldn’t stop her.”

 

Adrien felt himself feel a little stunned at that, and he glanced down at his ring. Someone had once held it before, and had used it for evil. They had killed so many people, when the Miraculous was supposed to be used for good, to help people.

 

“And sometimes.”

 

Adrien tore his gaze away from the ring to see Plagg smiling just the smallest bit, his lips quirking up to make a half-grin. “The Ladybug and Chat Noir become the cheesiest, most grossest couple in the world.”

 

Adrien laughed at that, and he felt the tension leave him, his hands unfurling and his knee stopped bouncing.

 

“It’s up to you, kid. You control your and Ladybug’s destiny, not your predecessors and what they had.” Plagg floated back down to his pocket.

 

Adrien hummed at that, and he sighed before looking out of the window. “Yeah. You’re right Plagg. It’s my choice, right?” There was only a grunt in response.

 

“But my Lady’s never accepted my advances,” Adrien muttered. The smell of eucalyptus and cookies filled his mind. “Maybe it’s best if we become a Ladybug and Chat Noir who stayed best friends.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Plagg yawned lazily, his eyes closing as he settled for a nice nap.

 

Adrien felt his hand twitch when there was a flash of lightning above them. He swallowed, and suddenly, it was like his heart was faltering. Its once confident march was hindered. His love for Ladybug, the large bonfire in his heart, was suddenly flickering with doubt, and beside it were two candles that sparked with interest.

 

“Maybe,” he finally said.

 

He wondered when his undying love for his Lady started dying - maybe it was when Luka had handed him a warm jacket to protect him from the cold, maybe it was when Marinette smiled at him so kindly as she jingled his bell; or, maybe, it had started a long time ago. Maybe this was a long time time coming.

 

Adrien left the car with a hasty thanks at the Gorilla, and he was splashing rapidly through the courtyard with small, unpleasant tingles running through his spine.

 

He burst into the building with a relieved sigh, and closed the umbrella. God, he really hated the rain, but he’s going to have to remember to pick up extra camembert later to give to Plagg -

 

“Hey, Adrien.”

 

Adrien freezed, hand halfway bent down to shake the umbrella. His cheeks blazed a hot pink, and inwardly, he was wailing, because of _course_ this would happen to him. His luck was honestly the worst, and he cleared his throat before plastering on a smile. “Hi, Luka.”

 

Luka sent him a smile as well, and he glanced outside at the pouring rain. “It’s going heavy - I hope Chat’s okay.”

 

“W-What?” Adrien yelped, his voice going high and his expression visibly rattled. Not the most coolest of reactions, but that was definitely not something he had expected.

 

Luka giggled, his hand raised to brush against his lips and showing off his darkly painted nails. His eyes that were an electric blue were filled with mirth, and Adrien couldn’t help but be charmed by such an action. “Chat Noir, hero of Paris? The best cat around?”

 

“Right,” Adrien said weakly, feeling a little flattered and a lot dizzy. He could feel Plagg vibrating with his hidden laughter in his pocket, and he resisted the urge to swat at him and cuff him around the ears. “What about him?”

 

Luka sent him another smile, and okay, yeah, he was definitely interested.

 

“Kittens aren’t partial to rain, _monsieur,_ ” Luka leaned forward and tapped his nose gently, and Adrien blinked, his face a furious red. The move was so similar to the familiar nose boops that Ladybug gave, but it wasn’t pushing him away - it was just a little tap, a little teasing, and a hell lot flirtatious. Adrien was sure that if he were Chat right now, his tail would be high up in pleasure.

 

“I-Is that so?” Adrien wasn’t proud of the way his voice cracked as they started to head towards their classroom. He resisted the urge to slap his chest at where Plagg was snickering. “I guess that makes sense. Cats don’t like water.”

 

“It’s pretty bad,” Luka agreed, and suddenly Adrien realized how _wet_ he was. His shirt was definitely too damp, and some of his hair was plastered to his skin due to water. Adrien felt a ripple of guilt go through him as he gripped tightly onto his bag strap - he took his jacket.

 

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Adrien somehow asked without making a fool of himself (not that he didn’t humiliate himself already). “You’re, uh… wet.”

 

Luka smiled at him, and ran a hand through his hair, causing a few bangs to stick back against his head. It was totally cliché and a little stupid, but Adrien felt a little starstruck at the moment - it was like he was stuck in a romcom (which were awesome _bequietPlagg_ ) and he was just the poor, lovestruck girl. Maybe not lovestruck, but he was certainly affected.

 

“A cat took my jacket,” Luka giggled again, and it was such a gentle sound - quiet, but it was tinkling, and his eyes closed in amusement. “I hope he’s using it wisely.” (Luka cared for Chat - and Chat was Adrien. He felt a little lightheaded.) (No one really paid attention to Adrien or Chat, at least not like that - except for Luka and Marinette.)

 

“Don’t you want it back?” The jacket inside Adrien’s bag suddenly felt like a ton, and he itched to reach in and present it with a thousand apologies.

 

“No,” Luka tapped Adrien’s nose again, and he had a hard time trying not to turn into a tomato. He had a feeling he failed, going by the heat he felt in his cheeks - can he _please_ stop doing that? (Maybe not really, but Adrien was constantly fumbling around this guy and oh my _god_ it was embarrassing.) “That kitten needs it right now. And my umbrella…”

 

Luka shook his head and sighed, but his tone was fond as he spoke. “Juleka’s broke a few weeks ago. She’s sensitive when it comes to colds and stuff, so I’m letting her borrow mine for now.”

 

“Oh.” Adrien swallowed, and they were outside the classroom door. Neither made a move to open it. “Well, I, uh, maybe you can share with me?”

 

Luka smiled at him, and glanced down at the black umbrella held limply in Adrien’s hand. “You sure, monsieur model?”

 

“Yes,” Adrien determined. His hand tightened around the umbrella. He felt awful, because it felt like it was his fault that Luka had to walk through the rain without any protection. “We can walk to your place after school.”

 

“Well then,” Luka purred, and suddenly he was close, _way_ too close to Adrien’s face as he booped Adrien on the nose one last time. “ _Merci beaucoup._ ”

 

See, it was like this: aside from Ladybug and a whole bunch of anime along with romcoms, Adrien had absolutely no experience with romance. Sure, he could flirt up a storm as Chat, but as soon as it’s reciprocated, he doesn’t know what to do and just kind of responds like an idiot. And he’s so conditioned to Ladybug’s constant rejection that he just doesn’t.... _know_ how to respond because here was a very cute boy acting like he was interested in him. And Adrien had no idea what to do.

 

“ _De rien,_ ” Adrien somehow managed to choke out, and he was stumbling through into the class, face completely red with a calm and smiling Luka trailing in after him.

 

Adrien settled down beside Nino at his seat, and he felt himself get redder as Luka sat down on the other side of him. With a groan, he laid his head on his arms, and opted for a nice nap. (Plagg was right - naps were good and the best. Adrien had a strong suspicion he only thought this because of his Miraculous’ influence.)

 

“Dude?” Nino prodded his arm. “You okay?”

 

“No.” Was the muffled response.

 

“Rain bothering you again?”

 

Adrien seized onto the excuse, sinking his claws (he inwardly laughed) into it before hastily agreeing. “Yeah. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Which was partially true, he kept thinking about _certain_ people.

 

Adrien’s ears burned when he heard Luka laugh quietly beside him.

 

(Behind him, Adrien was much too aware of the scratching Marinette’s pencil as she furiously scribbled on paper.)

 

“Watcha making, Marinette?” Alya’s voice broke through the air, and Adrien was glad that he still had his head in his arms, because it provided him the perfect cover and allowed him to listen in.

 

“Just a… thing,” Marinette was quick to come up, before there was a suddenly movement and rustling of paper. “Alya - !”

 

“Girl, are these _cat_ ears?” Alya’s voice was a mixture of exasperation and fondness, and suddenly, the back of Adrien’s neck was burning as a flush crawled down from his face.

 

Marinette was working on Chat’s - his - coat. And with _cat ears._ Adrien’s heart already had too much exercise from his Luka interaction, but it seemed like it’d be having another workout because of his very cute classmate.

 

“I-I like cats, okay?!” Marinette hissed, and there was a more rustling of paper before the noise settled down.

 

“Cats are the best, right, Marinette?”

 

Luka’s sudden interruption nearly startled Adrien enough to lift his head, but he held, and waited for an answer.

 

There was a light laughter in the air, before Marinette replied. “Yeah, they are. Although I do have to say I’m partial to black cats.”

 

“I am as well,” Luka said back, and Adrien was definitely keeping his head down for the rest of the class.

 

There was no way his blush was going to leave anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm can you tell i love that good plagg and adrien relationship? plagg cares for his holder and you can't convince me otherwise
> 
> more marinette next chapter :)
> 
> also i headcanon luka as a very smooth flirt so
> 
> EDIT: once again, #tumblrisdead
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	4. she fell a little more

Marinette was drowning out Mme. Bustier and her lecture on Poe (she hated their American poetry unit, Poe was so _grim_ ) as she kept her head down and kept sketching idea after idea for Chat’s coat.

 

As she kept drawing, her mind started to wander, and her thoughts drifted to the blind boy sitting in front of her who was still lying his head down and a little pink (pink?) in the ears. Marinette wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

 

Last night, she had thought all throughout the pitter pattering of the rain outside of her window, and she realized exactly how _untasteful_ her actions had been. It was like when Chat fell into her room, he had brought in a fresh breeze and opened her eyes to her actions.

 

Did she actually become a borderline stalker, just because of a crush? A crush that she was suddenly faltering in, no less! That night, after Chat had left, she didn’t bother trying to tack up the posters and pictures once more. She made a note to herself to get the planner of Adrien’s schedule shredded, and chuck all the posters in the bin while she was at it.

 

It was hard at first - one couldn’t just suddenly drop their emotions like that, but sitting here, looking at his blond hair, it was getting easier. She was walking down the road of just letting go, and at the end of it, she saw a certain cat grinning at her with a cheeky wink.

 

Her eyes darted to the taller male sitting beside Adrien, and her breath hitched a little. Okay, maybe she didn’t see _just_ Chat there - something told her that she’d also see flaming blue tips and calm, electric eyes.

 

Marinette sighed, because _of course_ she would suddenly hold a flame for two people right as she slowly started to write the end of the chapter in her life titled ‘Adrien’. Ladybug’s luck was really not helping her, it seemed.

 

When she glanced back down at her sketchbook, she almost gasped out loud. Her hand had doodled off from the many coat designs, and instead drew a little cat with a bell on its neck and a guitar pick that had Jagged Stone on it. Marinette darted her eyes up to suddenly see Luka looking at her from over his shoulders, and when she went red, he giggled before turning back to face Mme. Bustier.

 

Suddenly, she wanted to take a leaf out of Adrien’s book and just sink down onto her arms. God, it'd be the _worst_ if she suddenly started stuttering and messing up her words in front of Luka - or worse, _Chat_. Not only would that silly kitty never let her live it down, but he’d probably gloat that he managed to make Ladybug stutter -

 

Her pencil froze.

 

_Oh, god._

 

How would this affect their relationship on the battlefield?

 

Suddenly, their countless times fighting together flashed through her mind, each one depicting her somehow injuring Chat - i.e. throwing him across Paris, picking him up and chucking him at an Akuma, and she thinks she may have even just dropped him on his head once. (She refuses to think about Timebreaker and what happened - she’ll never forget that day and it still haunts her sometimes.)

 

With each battle racing through her mind, her face flushed with shame, and she sank like a pile of useless jelly in her seat. Marinette _needed_ to be more careful from now on - thinking back on it, it feels like she’s been mistreating all the important boys in her life.

 

 _That gets fixed, starting today_ , she thinks in determination.

 

No more hero-worshipping - her eyes darted to Adrien once more.

 

And no more flinging her partner around like a tool. She glanced down to her paper full of cat themed hoodies. Her eyes flicked to the little doodles of the guitar pick and cat, and she couldn’t help it - a small, dreamy sigh left her lips as she etched little hearts around them.

 

Marinette spent the rest of the class like that - shooting an unsuspecting Luka wistful eyes before turning back to her book and furiously drawing ideas for Chat’s coat.

 

When the bell rang, she tucked away her sketchbook into her backpack, before looking outside to see how the weather was faring. She frowned at the steady downpour of rain; she had been hoping to pop into the bakery to work on Chat’s coat more, but it seems like that’d have to wait.

 

Honestly, she really needed to get an umbrella, this morning she had barely managed to get to school without getting completely drenched. But she just forgot all the time, and it’s been a few days since she went during lunch hour back home.

 

“You know, I saw you during class.”

 

Marinette ‘eep’ed, and she spun to see Alya smirking at her as she leaned against an empty table. Marinette frowned and stuck her tongue out. “Thanks for the scare, Alya. And what do you mean by you saw me?”

 

“Hon, you were drooling _hard_ over Luka,” Alya raised a hand to stop Marinette from interrupting, “ _and_ you barely looked at Adrien. Is there something you need to tell me?”

 

Marinette couldn’t help the embarrassed flush that raced across her cheeks. She should have known that nothing would slip past Alya’s sharp eyes - it was a skill she had acquired from journaling and watching Ladybug (which, by the way, needed to stop before she hurt herself somehow).

 

She sighed. It wasn’t like she could lie, mostly because despite how excellent she was at it by now (which vaguely upset her, she hated lies by Ladybug was to be kept a secret), Alya would just deny it anyway. She cleared her throat. “I… yeah. Um. I’ve been thinking…”

 

Marinette shrugged almost helplessly. “Maybe… it’s time to move on.”

 

Alya looked a little alarmed at this, but it was more surprise than anything. “Mari, what? This is so out of the blue. What happened?”

 

 _A stupid cat got his claws in me and won’t let go_ , Marinette thought as her mind raced to give an appropriate answer. “Er, you’re right. Compass Marinette has a new stone.” She paused. “ _Two_. Two new stones.”

 

Alya gasped in delight, and she beamed, her eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement as she shot forward and grasped Marinette’s hands in her own. “Oo, girl, you absolute _player_! I can’t believe you have two guys around your finger!”

 

Her expression gentled, and she squeezed Marinette’s hands softly. “I’m glad you thought about this, Mari. I know it can’t be easy but it’s good you’re moving on - Adrien’s great and all, but you both don’t know each other well enough.”

 

Marinette laughed, and it wasn’t a deep or boisterous one, but it was genuine and she squeezed Alya’s hands back. “I know. That hero worshipping wasn’t real, and I think I wasted at least a year in total using my time obsessing over him. Now,” Marinette winked cheekily and swung on her backpack, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders. “Aren’t you going to ask who’ve caught my, uh, attention?”

 

Alya winked back, and the two girls giggled as they walked out of the classroom, intent on eating somewhere else. “Well, hot-Luka is obviously one - “

 

“ _Alya!_ ” Marinette hissed, cheeks blooming red. “Don’t call him that!”

 

“ - and someone else,” Alya continued, not even pausing in her ramble to accommodate Marinette's interruption.

 

They were so caught up in their conversation (interrogation, more like) that they didn’t even notice the two people they were about to collide into.

 

Marinette and Alya’s grips on each other fell apart as Marinette practically slammed into an unsuspecting Chloe, who let out an unholy shriek as they collapsed onto the ground.

 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the onslaught of nasty insults (to be fair, this _was_ her fault this time), but nothing came.

 

She opened her eyes to see a slightly dazed Chloe beneath her, a frantic Sabrina and an equally panicked Alya fluttering over them.

 

“Get off me,” Chloe finally said, and weirdly enough, she didn’t say anything else - hell, she didn’t even raise her voice.

 

Marinette was thoroughly confused, but she obeyed and scrambled up, waving off Alya’s pat down to check for injuries. Sabrina was doing much the same with Chloe, who only brushed her off and started walking down in the same direction before the whole accident.

 

“Chloe!” Marinette suddenly called. Alya was shooting her a _‘what-the-hell-are-you-doing’_ look, but Marinette ignored her. She waited until Chloe looked over her shoulder before continuing. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

 

Chloe’s face contorted with an almost confused frown, her blue eyes sparking with an emotion that Marinette couldn’t quite name. Finally, she spoke, and it was at the same volume as her own voice. “It's fine, Marinette.”

 

She rushed away, Sabrina racing after her - and the two girls left behind were practically stunned into silence.

 

Marinette’s mind was racing, trying to process what just happened. “Chloe said my name,” she said faintly.

 

“And not meanly,” Alya wondered.

 

“She has been quiet lately,” Marinette pondered, and her mind went to yesterday’s ‘clumsy’ comment. Well, she _had_ been tripping over her own feet, and Chloe seemed particularly grumpy that day - but she hadn’t been causing any trouble for quite some time now.

 

Her thoughts were spinning a web of things she could think of at the moment; for the past few weeks, it was like Chloe was… subdued, almost. Mellow. Her snide remarks had been lessening more and more, and Marinette couldn’t even remember the last time she had berated someone. Marinette frowned. She couldn’t believe it, but she was a little… _worried_. “Do you think she’s okay?”

 

“Oh, who cares about her?” Alya hooked their arms together and started dragging her down the hall. “She’s probably under the weather, big deal. Now, tell me all about these two guys…”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but doubt Alya’s words as they chatted, roaming the school and eating in an empty classroom. Chloe may have been a bully (and caused more than a few Akumas), but she was still a person. An awful person, but a person nonetheless.

 

Except she hadn’t been awful lately.

 

Deciding to dwell on Chloe later, Marinette focused on talking to Alya instead. She missed these conversations - lately, the Akuma attacks had been upping lately, and she admits being a little distant with her friend because of her exhaustion and worry.

 

“He _llo_ , ladies,” a voice suddenly said from the doorway, and the two girls turned to see a winking Nino leaning against the frame with Adrien standing behind him, who was weirdly avoiding eye contact.

 

“You’re as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, stop it,” Alya immediately deadpans, and she and Marinette laughed when Nino’s face fell dramatically.

 

“Well, there goes my self-esteem,” Nino says in an obviously exaggerated way. He spun around and fell onto Adrien, draping himself over the blond who frantically scrambled to try and accommodate the new weight. “Oh, woe is me! Adrien, my buddy, my main man - why aren’t you defending your best friend from these two _vultures_?”

 

Adrien laughed awkwardly, and his eyes darted over to Marinette, who only smiled kindly. Her heart still jumped, but mostly it was due to shock, even if that small tingle of infatuation ran up her spine. Her reaction was definitely getting better, at least.

 

“Marinette isn’t a vulture, Nino,” Adrien shushed.

 

“Oh, so _I_ am? I see how it is, Agreste,” Alya challenged, rising to her feet and putting fists on her hips.

 

Adrien flushed, and he started stuttering rapidly. “I-I mean! I’m just s-saying, Marinette’s too nice to be a vulture, because she’s very sweet and - and not that! Not that you’re not nice, either! But - !”

 

“Thank you, Adrien,” Marinette cut in, feeling pity for her (her what? Friend? Were they friends? She’d like to think so) friend, as she knew from a multitude of experiences how stuttering could embarrass the heck out of someone.

 

“Right,” Adrien muttered, his red cheeks not calming down as Nino pushed him into the classroom and they clamored into seats beside the girls.

 

“So,” Nino said, and he rested his chin on his bridge of fingers before wiggling his eyebrows. “What are you lovely ladies up to?”

 

“Did you have some champagne with that nasty sandwich of yours, monsieur Lahiffe?” Alya immediately sassed, her expression delighted and her grin mirthful. “You have a looser tongue than usual.”

 

“Peanut butter and pickles is a classic!” Nino cried out. “And I’d like you to know that I did _not_ have champagne - it was vodka.”

 

As the two friends argued very loudly and with obvious flirting, Marinette turned to face the other boy instead, who was currently looking more than awkward in his seat as he kept twisting the ring on his finger and bouncing his knee.

 

 _Operation Become Adrien’s Friend, here we go._ “So, you don’t like rain?”

 

“What?!”

 

Marinette blinked as Adrien reacted quite… _jumpily_ to her question. “You weren’t looking that good this morning. Are you okay?”

 

At that, Adrien groaned weakly, and he sent her a crooked grin that was half-painful. He buried his face into his hands before taking a deep breath and peeking up at her once more. “You saw that, huh?”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at his wide eyes. “I did. You were really red, I was worried that you had a fever.”

 

His breath hitched, and his pupils blew wide, before he managed to say, “you care about me?”

 

That was certainly an odd question. Even if Marinette was over him - well, it was a work in progress, anyway - of course she still cared for him. She thought of him as a friend; maybe not her closest friend, or a friend she knew very well, but she wanted to try. “Of course I do.”

 

At that, Adrien seemed to melt, and he slumped down until his chin met the table and he gazed at her in something she really couldn’t name. His eyes were half-closed and he was smiling, and Marinette could only stare in confusion.

 

A few days ago, Adrien was a calm, polite classmate who had flustered her with barely a glance in her direction. Now, it was almost like someone had flipped a coin and what was once heads was now tails - it seems like no matter what, she can’t get close to Adrien without something trying to wedge itself in the middle.

 

_Time to try harder._

 

Before Marinette could open her mouth and ask to maybe hang out sometime, the door opened, and a new person poked his head in.

 

“Hey, guys,” Luka smiled, and suddenly, Adrien wasn’t the only one blushing.

 

Marinette went a deep red as the older student strolled in, closing the door quietly behind him. Alya started jabbing Marinette’s side in excitement, and she jabbed back, biting her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, but I don’t have many friends here,” Luka smiled sheepishly, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over and took a seat between Adrien and Nino. Marinette squeaked.

 

“No problem, man,” Nino swung an arm around Luka’s shoulders and waved to all of them. “I know you know my bro Adrien and me, but this is Alya and - “

 

“Marinette, yes,” Luka’s eyes turned to her, and the candle she had slowly been cradling for him bloomed into a small fire as his eyes sparkled kindly and also amusement. “How are you, ma-ma-ma-Marinette?”

 

Inwardly, she wailed a little. On one hand, she was more than a little excited that he (her crush? What do you call a boy who you’re interested in when you’re also interested in another) apparently had a special name for her. On the other hand, it was beyond embarrassing that her first impression on him was to stutter like that to the point he teased her. “F-Fine.”

 

And it was almost comical, really, because that previous confidence she had with him earlier was practically gone. She had been so eager to share her preference (?) for Chat (discreetly, of course) that she had no problem conversing with him.

 

Now, it was back to clumsy Marinette with the world’s worst speaking problems when it involves people she’s _interested_ in.

 

“Good to hear,” Luka smiled before he leaned his chin on one hand. “What about you, pretty boy?”

 

“Pretty?” Adrien said weakly, and suddenly, Marinette realized how _red_ he was - he had been blushing before, but it had turned from a rosy pink to a furious red that burned across his face and down his neck. To be fair, Marinette wasn’t faring much better; the back of her neck felt suspiciously warm.

 

“All models are known for their looks, I think,” and then here, Luka did something strange. He reached out, and he tapped the very tip of Adrien’s nose - it was barely a touch of the skin, but more red bloomed underneath Luka’s finger as Adrien flushed.

 

Marinette nearly cooed; not only because Luka looked like he was immensely enjoying himself and looked so adorable while doing it, but the action itself reminded her of her times with Chat Noir. Of course, usually it was to push him away, but she was kind of hoping to slowly do the opposite from now on.

 

“Now _that’s_ what I call smooth,” Alya’s voice suddenly butted in, and the bubble around the three popped as she grinned at them. “Take some notes, Nino.”

 

“Man, you’re right,” Nino sighed, but in a good-natured way. “I don’t stand a chance.”

 

“ _Nino!_ ”

 

“ _Alya!_ ”

 

Two hisses from two very embarrassed best friends were heard, and an incredibly delighted Luka laughed.

 

“You know, Luka,” Alya practically purred. Marinette shot her a warning glare, because she _knew_ that tone - she was planning something. Alya ignored her and continued. “Marinette doesn’t have an umbrella and it doesn’t seem like the rain is gonna let up anytime soon. Interested in walking her home?”

 

He turned to face Marinette, and she mentally cursed Alya as she smiled awkwardly. Okay, yeah, she didn’t have an umbrella and would rather avoid getting drenched again, but she thinks she’d rather have that than share close space with Luka. Who knows what kind of embarrassing things could fall out of her mouth (or worse, she could trip and fall into mud). After all, she’s known to ramble.

 

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Luka asked softly.

 

She shook her head no, refusing to speak.

 

“Well, how about you come and walk with me and Adrien?” He suddenly grinned, and she was more than a little distracted by it as he continued to say, “I don’t have one either, Juleka’s borrowing mine for now. Marinette can come, right, Adrien?”

 

Adrien, who now looked on the verge of faint (Marinette was concerned - was he more affected by the rain than she thought he was?), nodded.

 

“Great!” Luka stood right as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. “Up we go,” he said, offering two hands to them.

 

He smiled, and Marinette was struck by how _lovable_ Luka was - it was easy to see exactly why he had caught her attention. He was… he was like the sea. Calm and gentle, and at times a little teasing mimicked by waves brushing up against the shore. If Adrien had been the sun, then Luka was the sea, and Marinette suddenly wanted to dive in and let the warmth from the sunshine be cooled by the calming waves.

 

Each of his hands held someone else’s, and with a firm but not harsh tug, Marinette and Adrien were standing.

 

“See you two later,” Luka said softly, and he squeezed them both gently before smiling. He quickly left, and he left behind two blushing teenagers who were more than a little charmed by him.

 

“That guy’s more smooth than Chat Noir.” Nino suddenly bumped in.

 

“You’re telling me,” Alya eyed their two friends.

 

Marinette resisted the urge to run home and squeal into her pillow like a little girl - after all, she was trying to tone down her _enthusiastic_ reactions, not push them onto her new object(s) of affection. It’d be unfair to Luka and Chat Noir if she treated them like she did Adrien, and she was still determined to avoid that same mistake.

 

Still, her heart was stuttering and even more water doused onto the flame for Adrien, which grew smaller and smaller.

 

“Oh, damn,” Alya said, and she was suddenly on her phone, eyes zipping across the screen and her fingers moving even faster as she typed furiously. “Akuma attack near the Louvre.”

 

“Hawk daddy’s working fast,” Nino said with a straight face, earning a punch on the arm from Alya who declared his sense of humor to be the worst.

 

Marinette resisted the urge to beam a little - damn Hawk Moth for ruining that small moment of being starstruck, but it also meant getting to see Chat again. (And not throw him across Paris this time.) (Maybe she could bake cookies for him as an apology for all those times of physical abuse?) (Or was that too transparent?)

 

Either way, she was excited to see her silly kitty. 

 

(Even if it meant dealing with those awful puns.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for such wonderful comments last chapter :DDD
> 
> remember, my main motivation are you guys - your support equals to more chapters and faster updates ;))))))))
> 
> also like i'm throwing in a little plot, why not. nothing too much....... (hehehe)
> 
> people have also been asking for luka's pov, and shh, darlings, i have it figured out. patience is key
> 
> EDIT: #tumblrwho
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	5. protected

Adrien rushed out of the classroom, his head turning rapidly before he dived into a nearby storage closet.

 

“Adrien?!” He heard, Nino’s voice muffled due to the heavy door.

 

Adrien bit his lip and sent a silent apology - he knew that his frequent disappearances during Akuma attacks gave his friend more than a few grey hairs.

 

“He’s fine, that boy always stays safe somehow,” came Alya’s voice next. “Wha - Marinette!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

There was a rush of several footsteps as they all ran, and Adrien gave a brief sigh of relief at that. Plagg flew out of his pocket and scrutinized his face.

 

“You like that Mari girl,” Plagg snorted, and he seemed undecided on whether to be amused or exasperated. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a kitten more lovesick than you.”

 

Adrien flushed and he scowled. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

Chat Noir rummaged through his bag, his claws tightening around a blue jacket before he tugged it out. He hesitated before taking the smallest sniff, and the eucalyptus surrounded him. He purred softly within his throat, and resisted the urge to rub his cheek against the fabric.

 

He roughly coughed, and it dispelled the purr deep inside his chest before he pulled it on and tightened the hood on his head.

 

Chat burst out of the storage closet and he dashed down the hallway on all fours, grinning at excited students who screamed in his direction with obvious delight. But he had no time to indulge them and talk - the Akuma was on a rampage.

 

He skidded to a halt at the doors, and he hesitated, but then he felt the soft fabric of the jacket rub against his cheek and he could smell eucalyptus. He burst out into the rain, and he hissed when he felt the moisture hit his face.

 

Still, he pushed on, and using his baton, he leapt in the direction of the Louvre.

 

It seemed like Plagg knew what he was doing - the rain was still a problem (Chat resisted the urge to claw at something), but he didn’t feel completely weak or on the verge of vomiting anymore.

 

“My Lady!” Chat greeted with a partially forced smile as he spotted ( _ha_ ) the red heroine leap in his direction.

 

“Hello, kitty,” she said, and something glinted in her eyes before she reached over mid-swing and touched his nose gently with a spandex-covered finger.

 

He blinked at the action. Ladybug’s nose boops were familiar, but they’d always been used to push him away. They’d never been… teasing? His face heated slightly, and some part of his heart sighed at the attention his Lady was giving him.

 

The other parts were waving big ‘Luka’ and ‘Marinette’ flags, and he flushed even more when he remembered the numerous touches to his nose Luka had granted him that day.

 

Ladybug looked satisfied for some reason before she put her attention back to leaping over a roof and racing across with Chat by her side. “The Akuma’s near the Louvre. Sure you can handle yourself, kitty?” She frowned lightly before biting her lip and eyeing the blue jacket covering him. “I know Marinette hasn’t finished your coat yet - “

 

“It’s okay!” Chat interrupted, and he extended his baton to jump over a ledge. “My princess is working hard on it. I wouldn’t worry, Buginette. I know whatever she makes, it’ll be worth the wait.”

 

(If he had been paying attention more, he would have noticed the flush bloom across Ladybug’s cheeks.)

 

“ _I don’t LIE!_ ”

 

Chat stopped on top of a lamp post, crouching in a very cat-like position with his tail raised to balance him. Ladybug wasn’t too far behind, and they both stared at the scene below them.

 

The Akuma looked like a person from Ancient Greece. He had on a white toga, his hair wildly blond and curly and his arm furiously firing golden arrows at nearby people. When the arrows hit, the victims began to talk, and Chat’s ears twitched underneath the hood as he heard many voices overlapping each other and nearly overpowered the sound of the rain.

 

“ - ole Hanna’s last cookie - “

 

“ - atch Voltron, and I write fanfict -

 

“ - cheated on the physics test! - “

 

They were wailing at the top of their lungs their secrets, Chat realized. He scrutinized the Akuma, at the toga and the bow, and he blinked as he realized who he was resembling.

 

“Apollo,” he muttered.

 

“Chat?”

 

“He’s Apollo,” Chat confirmed, before turning his head to look at Ladybug. “He’s the god of truth - when the arrows hit, it makes people tell their secrets.”

 

Ladybug’s brows furrowed, and she nodded before crouching with yo-yo in hand. “Be careful, kitty. One slip-up and we’re out with our identities. Keep moving and we won’t be hit.”

 

Chat’s skin prickled underneath his suit, and this time, it wasn’t because of the rain. Chat may not have been the greatest supporter of keeping their identities a secret, but that was only between him and Ladybug. His stomach twisted at the thought of blurting who he was at the top of his lungs.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The Akumatized victim shouted. “I am Apollo, the god of the truth, the unveiler of your lies - come forth and receive punishment for your wrongdoings against me!” He roared before flinging arrow after arrow at the duo.

 

Chat leapt to the side just in time to avoid a golden arrow, which stuck into the metal of the lamppost before actually sinking in a good two inches. His tail twitched. So he was better with a bow than he thought.

 

“Any idea where the Akuma is?” Ladybug asked, having dodged an arrow herself and now crouched beside him, the two heroes eyeing the area warily.

 

“Nope!” And with that, Chat launched into action, his baton extending as he took a hit at Apollo. The Akumatized victim screeched and dodged, and they clashed, Chat’s baton striking against his golden bow. Sparks flew as the two metals hit, and Apollo glared at the hero with cold blue eyes.

 

Chat winked cheekily and stuck his tongue out. “Sorry, but you’re gonna have to _bow_ out soon!” He broke away and dodged an oncoming swipe.

 

“Your secrets will be revealed!” Apollo screeched, before a purple mask in the shape of a butterfly glowed around his eyes and cheeks. He seemed to pause for a moment, listening, before shaking his head and snarling. “First their truth, then their Miraculous! Stay out of my way, Hawk Moth.”

 

“Whoops!” Chat leapt back just in time, narrowly dodging an arrow. “My Lady, help would be much appreciated right now!”

 

Apollo strung an arrow and he pulled back the string, but this time, it was directed towards the scared civilians watching from the sidelines. Alarmed, Chat was quick to apprehend him, and in the flurry of metal clashing, he yelled over his shoulder. “Run!”

 

Thank god. They listened.

 

“My Lady!” Chat said more urgently now, twirling his baton to ricochet the arrows off in random directions.

 

“Got it!”

 

Ladybug swung in, and similar to his baton, she rapidly spun her yo-yo to create a shield from any oncoming arrows. “Chat, do you see his necklace?”

 

Chat squinted his eyes, barely able to see in the rain and the twirling of his baton, but he caught sight of a blue glinting upon Apollo’s throat.

 

He was about to respond, but then there was a sudden gust of wind - a loud, ugly hiss escaped his lips as it resulted in a splattering of rain to hit his face. A headache bloomed almost immediately, and his tail lashed in aggravation.

 

Vaguely, he could feel Plagg begin to lose control, and he felt a sense of panic well in his chest. He was overdoing it, and Chat wasn’t sure how long either of them could handle it longer.

 

“Chat?”

 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug.” His voice cracked, and the energy he had before was slipping away faster than sand in his hands. “I-I don’t know if my kwami and I can handle much more.”

 

Ladybug looked alarmed at this, and she hesitated, glancing back at Apollo, who was momentarily distracted as he seemed to be arguing with Hawk Moth. The bad part? It was evident that the said argument was seriously angering him, and anger is good motivation. He was going to explode any second.

 

“Kitty,” Ladybug said softly, and he could barely look at her without his ears flattening in shame. His claws tightened around his baton, and he resisted the urge to dig the claws into the metal.

 

“It’s okay, we can make this quick,” Ladybug said swiftly, and she seemed a little off-put, which Chat understood. _I’d hate having a partner like me_ , he thought bitterly.

 

“I’m going to cast Lucky Charm soon,” Ladybug said, her mind obviously clicking fast to try and figure things out. “You get Cataclysm going, and I’ll keep Apollo distracted long enough for you to grab the necklace and crush it.”

 

He nodded and tried not to let a bitter frown twist his lips. He wasn’t sure it worked, and after one nod between the partners, they leapt into action.

 

The battle was a blur, for the most part. Chat’s mind went quite hazy, and he wasn’t sure what exactly happened - all he knew was that by the time that the swarm of magical ladybugs fixed the city and they had a confused victim in their hands, a lot of time passed.

 

He felt weak, really weak - and Plagg wasn’t going too good either, judging by the practically dormant presence in the back of his mind. His heart jumped in worry.

 

“Go visit Marinette tonight,” Ladybug said softly, and he managed to focus on her face as she frowned gently at his almost swaying form. She reached out and scratched under his chin, and he purred lightly, though it cost him almost too much energy to do so.

 

“She’ll be working on the coat,” Ladybug murmured, her eyes worried. “Chat, are you sure you can get home okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine, my Lady,” he said in a thick voice, and blinked rapidly to dispel the fogginess in his vision. He shook his head lightly (and immediately regretting it because of the headache), before smiling as best as he could. “See you soon, Ladybug.”

 

(He failed to see how the frown deepened in disappointment at his lack of his usual kiss on her hand.)

 

He leapt away, heading to the direction of the school building, head muddled and his fumbling obvious as he nearly tripped and fell several times.

 

He landed on the school’s roof and just crouched there for a moment, trying to get his bearings, because god he felt awful right now -

 

“Chat?”

 

He jumped, tail sticking up straight in shock before he blinked and slowly looked down to see a surprised Luka staring back up at him. He was holding a plain black umbrella over him to protect himself from the rain, and Chat’s heart lurched as he realized - _Adrien was supposed to meet him._

 

“You okay, kitten?” Luka asked softly, worry now turning his expression into a frown as he eyed Chat’s shaky shoulders and wide eyes. “Come on down, I have an umbrella here.”

 

“Okay,” Chat muttered, because why not? He couldn’t transform, not right now anyway, and he was desperate for a dry place as of the moment. He jumped off in one leap and landed almost silently before scrambling under the safety of the umbrella.

 

“I thought you didn’t have an umbrella?” Chat said, his head still a little foggy but clearing up slowly. He failed to notice the amused smile on Luka’s face.

 

“It’s not,” Luka said smoothly. “It belongs to my friend Adrien - he left it in class, and he was supposed to meet me here, but I guess he went home during the attack.”

 

Chat swore in his mind, and he prayed that Luka wouldn’t notice the sudden blush spreading across his face. He had been too distracted earlier to really realize it, but _holy crap_ , he was sharing an umbrella with Luka. Oh my god.

 

“You don’t look so good, kitty.” Luka’s hand entered his vision, and Chat couldn’t do so much as even blink as his fingers loosely played with one of his ears. He resisted the urge to turn into a pile of goo or purr like crazy, but there was nothing he could do about the scarlet blush racing across his face.

 

“Good thing you have my jacket,” Luka said softly.

 

Chat’s claws dug into the too-long sleeves, and he swallowed thickly before saying, “I should give it back. Marinette’s making a coat - “

 

“I gave it to you because I wanted to,” Luka interrupted, and his expression was gentle yet firm as he stared at Chat. “Cats generally don’t like water.”

 

Chat jumped at the familiar sentence, and he hesitated before nodding. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

“Does it help?” Luka’s hand trailed down to the large sleeve, before he trailed his fingers inside and grasped Chat’s claws softly, and Chat swallowed the stone in his throat, his face hot and his tail straight up as he slowly wrapped his claws around Luka’s palm.

 

“It does,” Chat said. His face heated up more (somehow) and he murmured shyly, “you smell nice.”

 

Luka’s hand squeezed his leather-clad one as he grinned widely, and Chat’s heart jumped at the sight. (It sucked a little, because he thought that maybe the tail and mask would help him become less… Adrien and more Chat around Luka, but he’s never been interested in someone like Luka before.)

 

They stood there under the rain, just silently staring at each other, quietly content with each other’s presence and the sound of the soft pitter-pattering around them.

 

“Luka? Chat?”

 

Chat blinked at the familiar voice, and he turned his head to spot wide blue eyes staring at them from under the protection of the school’s overhang.

 

Chat’s face heated up, and he glanced back up at Luka. There was only utter delight in his eyes as he said, “Marinette! Chat’s here. He’s walking home with us.”

 

Inexplicably, her cheeks went a soft pink at that, and she nodded before asking, “w-what about, um… Where’s Adrien?”

 

(Oops.) Chat’s cheeks heated up and he turned his head to cough lightly.

 

Luka laughed, and said, “he’s a little busy. Come on, Mari. We have a superhero with us, he’ll keep us safe, right?”

 

Chat averted his eyes shyly before nodding, his neck heating up as Marinette approached them and somehow managed to squeeze in underneath the umbrella. Chat looked at them, at the taller boy to his right and the small girl to his left, and his Chat personality managed to come back a little as he grinned teasingly and said, “anything to protect my beautiful _purr_ incess and handsome _purr_ ince.”

 

His tail lashed in satisfaction as a pale rose blush spread across their cheeks. Marinette squeaked, wringing her hands while Luka seemed flustered for the first time. Chat mentally cheered.

 

“Let’s go,” he said cheerily, and extended a clawed hand to Marinette. Her expression softened, and with a smile, she nodded and placed her hand in his. He grasped it gently, careful to not prick her skin with his claws before he grinned.

 

“Alright! Onward, my fair prince and princess!” Chat crowed, and he marched along, Luka laughing and Marinette sighing with fondness as he headed in the direction of the Seine.

 

“ _Beep-beep!_ ”

 

Chat froze at the warning sounds of his Miraculous, and he smiled sheepishly as two blue gazes looked at him in curiosity. “Ah, quick change of plans. Give me two minutes?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly in the direction of the school building, a smile tugging on her lips. “Just go, you silly cat. We’ll wait.”

 

“We’re patient,” Luka smiled calmly at him, and Chat’s heart fluttered.

 

“I’ll be back.”

 

And, in a moment of confidence (he suspects that Plagg must have done something despite his exhaustion), Chat bent down and swiftly brought both of their hands to his face and softly brushed his lips against both of them.

 

Face red and a wide grin on his face, he glanced up to see an equally flustered Marinette and Luka.

 

Tail lashing in satisfaction, he dashed away from the umbrella and after a quick run through the rain, slammed the door shut to the building just in time as a green flash surrounded him and a practically unconscious Plagg fell out of his ring.

 

“You did so good,” Adrien said softly, his voice fond as he dug out a small tin of camembert from his pocket and presented it to Plagg. The kwami groaned, but started eating, taking slow bites and making little noises of enjoyment between each chew.

 

“I really owe you one, Plagg,” Adrien said. “You’re keeping the, er, _reaction_ against the rain away. Extra camembert for you.”

 

“No problem, kid,” Plagg smirked, having gained enough energy to talk as he gorged on his cheese. “You need the ears and mask, anyway. You may be the most lovesick out of all my kittens but you’re also the most easily flustered.”

 

“Hey!” As if to make Plagg’s point, Adrien felt his face flush and he scowled at a cackling Plagg. “Marinette and Luka are nice. It’s not my fault I blush so easily!”

 

“Please,” Plagg sniffed, and floated up to Adrien’s face with a piece of cheese between his little paws. “Anyone could do the same as they were and you wouldn’t even blink an eye. It’s because they’re - what, _Marinette_ and _Luka_ that you’re so affected.”

 

As Plagg floated back down while munching on his cheese, Adrien stared at the tiny god in slight awe. That… actually made sense, and almost sounded wise - which was a big surprise coming from someone who sang his love for camembert.

 

“I guess so,” Adrien laughed a little breathlessly, and he leaned back against the door, tipping his chin up. “God, they’re amazing, Plagg. I know I met Luka only recently, but… How did I miss Marinette? I’ve been her classmate for ages now.”

 

“Kid, sometimes,” Plagg grunted, mouthing at another piece of cheese. “We don’t see things that are right under our noses. Ladybug’s your Ladybug; she’s the good luck to your bad luck. But she’s not _yours_. Get it?”

 

“She’s my friend,” Adrien countered immediately. “And my partner.”

 

Plagg grinned up at him with a fanged smirk before inhaling the last of the camembert. “If I said that a few days ago, you’d be arguing tooth and nail that she’s your soulmate. You humans change minds a lot, but the heart is a steady thing.”

 

The tiny god suddenly zoomed up close to Adrien’s face, and in his green eyes and slit pupils, wisdom of being an ancient deity shined as he said, “your love for Ladybug was pure, but you decided to pursue Marinette and Luka instead. She’ll always be your Ladybug, but your heart decided to reject her as a lover.”

 

Plagg’s face contorted, and the serious expression fell away as he made a face of mild disgust. “That’s the stuff that Tikki’d say, anyway.”

 

“Who’s Tikki?” Adrien said faintly, before he focused back on Plagg. He hesitated, and he asked, “if that’s what this… Tikki would say, what would _you_ say?”

 

“Me?” Plagg cackled and flew forward to tap Adrien’s forehead with his paw. “ _Do what you want._ ”

 

Adrien slowly felt a grin tug on his face, and he laughed, because he truly loved Plagg for moments like these - he was selfish and a glutton, but he gave good advice (sometimes) and offered Adrien guidance. And in his heart, Adrien knew that Plagg was telling the truth. “Thanks, Plagg.”

 

“Bah!” Plagg scoffed, and he crossed his arms as he frowned teasingly. “Now, are we gonna go and meet your girl and boyfriend or what?”

 

“We’re not dating!” Adrien flushed. Goodbye, bonding moment.

 

“Yeah, sure, kid. And I hate camembert.”

 

Adrien groaned, but he was smiling.

 

“Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i update quickly :>>>
> 
> i type fairly fast, if you haven't noticed yet
> 
> also i love chat as much as i love adrien can you tell
> 
> if ao3 messes this up again, just in case, here's my tumblr: http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: ignore that tumblr link
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	6. honey

Marinette watched with fond eyes as Chat scrambled for the door, his Miraculous letting out several warning beep before he managed to slam it shut behind him.

 

Truth be told, she had been worried sick during the whole Akuma battle. Chat had obviously been feeling off the whole time, and the guilt had been eating away at her because she didn’t finish his coat yet. But the worst thing?

 

The bitter, lonely gaze in his eyes as he talked about his current weakness. Her heart reached out for her kitty, and she had desperately been trying to find ways to cheer him up, but her own Miraculous had been running out of time so she had to dash.

 

She was so relieved that he had shown up at her school (for whatever reason). Not only did this provide her the perfect excuse to really dig down and talk to Chat better, but also, a little selfish part of her was bouncing up and down at the opportunity to just spend time with her silly kitty.

 

Of course, that excitement doubled when she realized that not only was Chat there, but Luka as well.

 

It was surprising to see the two of them sharing an umbrella while standing so close, and she had also seen their hands gently grasping as they gazed at each other with fond eyes. It was incredibly intimate. With the scene of the rain around them and their whole atmosphere just crackling with affection, it felt so romantic to watch them.

 

Should she have been jealous? Maybe. But Marinette only felt satisfaction - it made her incredibly happy that the two people she _preferred_ (crushed on?) were getting along so well.

 

And ‘getting along so well’ was an understatement, but in all truth, Marinette was content to see them like that. (It meant that she had a chance with both of them where they could all be happy, right?) ( _If_ they perhaps agreed on a relationship, didn’t that mean that Marinette could watch not only her relationship with them grow, but each other’s?)

 

Point being: watching her boys - _her boys_ , she wished - made her heart flutter.

 

“That cat’s lucky to have you.”

 

Marinette couldn’t hold back a squeak as an arm slid around her waist and gently tugged her back further into the space of the umbrella and away from the dripping edges. Her face burned as she took in his eucalyptus scent and his warm body heat surrounding her and her waist. (Oh my god, he was still holding her.)

 

“W… What?” Marinette said weakly, trying hard not to melt like goo as Luka looked down at her with a kind smile.

 

“It’s good he has such a wonderful and brave girl looking after him,” he said softly, and before she could ask to elaborate further (and also blush more, _holy crap he called her brave and wonderful_ ), he continued. “He mentioned you were designing him a coat.”

 

“I am,” Marinette said, and she somehow managed to not stutter that time. Her shoulders were tight with tension as he shifted closer until she lightly hit his chest, and she nearly squeaked again. (This was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life - she can’t believe she’s reacting like a mouse when _the guy she semi-likes is cuddling her._ )

 

“You’ll make something great,” he giggled, and she felt butterflies (the good ones - Hawk Moth and his creepy Akumas could go lie in a ditch somewhere) flutter in her stomach. “I know you will.”

 

“Thank you,” she muttered, a blush on her cheeks.

 

They stood there for a moment in the rain, waiting patiently for their kitten to come out, until suddenly, she had a thought and spoke. “Actually, thank you for the jacket, too.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You gave Chat your jacket. It helps him,” Marinette smiled, and she leaned a little against Luka, feeling more comfortable and less jumpy. “That silly cat needs all the help he can get.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm. His voice was soft as he said, “he’s a good person.”

 

“The best.”

 

“The best _hero_ ,” Luka agreed, before he said even more gently - “but he’s just a boy underneath that mask.”

 

Marinette melted like goo like that, finally leaning her whole weight into his side and letting her head tip and fall on his chest. See, it was like this: Chat was a hero of Paris, and because of that, he always needed to appear strong and not let anyone see him as weak. As Ladybug, Marinette could understand that a little too much. But when they patrol, especially on a bad day, she could see that mask crack and show little bits of just a lonely person beneath his puns and toothy grins.

 

She regrets keeping him at an arm’s length as Ladybug - they were best friends, they were _bonded by the soul_ , but she had never let them get to know each other too much. She was afraid of what might slip out and could potentially reveal their identities.

 

But right now, she was Marinette, not Ladybug - and she was so eager to get to know her silly kitty. To _really_ know him.

 

She felt so unbelievably _relieved_ that someone else had noticed how lonely Chat was. He deserved the love, and Marinette was more than happy to try and let him somehow earn it.

 

“I want to be there for him,” Marinette muttered.

 

“I think you already are.”

 

She curled a little into him, and her chest felt light - that inner turmoil she didn’t even know she had been having about Adrien and Chat and Luka (it was a mess) was calming down. Maybe it was because Luka and Chat were there, or maybe it was because she had released her energy during the recent fight, but either way, Marinette felt more relaxed than she had been the past few days.

 

“I think you are too, for the record.” Marinette whispered. It was almost drowned out by the sound of the rain, but the gentle squeezing of her shoulder said that he heard.

 

They stood there, content with each other and patiently waiting for Chat to come back.

 

Two minutes later, the door opened just a crack before a black blur ripped across the courtyard and dived into the umbrella with them.

 

Chat’s tail was lashing and his ears were twitching underneath his hood, but he was smiling.

 

Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach, and something in her heart realized it - she liked them. She _liked_ them. It was a crush, and oh my god, it was both thrilling and absolutely terrifying. She had been so hung over Adrien for the longest time that the thought of liking someone else was just… almost impossible to think of. Not even that, but she liked _two_ people.

 

She knows she’s not completely over Adrien - not yet. Emotions couldn’t be controlled and she still held some affection for the sweet boy who sat in front of her in class. But by the gods she knew that whatever she was feeling for Chat and Luka, it was stronger. Maybe not too much, maybe just an inch, but it was and her heart leapt to her throat when she met blue and green gazes.

 

It was inevitable, really. They were both so… well, she didn’t quite have a word for it. But they were easy to love - even if she wasn’t quite there yet. Inwardly, she berated herself for the many times she refused to even consider Chat as more than a partner, when he was just an incredible person who professed his undying love to Ladybug right to her face.

 

(Her heart fluttered at the thought.)

 

“Let’s go home,” she said, and they looked at her with fondness in their eyes. She mentally preened at the attention, and she resisted the urge to coo at them.

 

“Your knight in shining armor is here to guide you both,” Chat said, his eyes glinting in glee and his ears twitching with amusement.

 

“Knight in shining leather is more accurate I think,” Luka corrected, and he gently lifted the umbrella above them all. He looked down at both of them with affection, and inwardly, Marinette was practically melting at the amount of warmth he had in his eyes. (It was the same look Chat had always given Ladybug - well, up until recently, anyway.) (Oh my god. That was a problem for another day.)

 

We have a chance, Marinette thought, and she hung back a little to observe the two boys. Chat’s tail was high in affection, and he was subconsciously getting closer to Luka with each step. The blue-eyed boy didn’t seem to mind, going by how also stepped closer.

 

And when they both looked back at her with those soft eyes, she smiled, because her step was light and her heart was flying high on their gorgeous smiles.

 

A chance to be together - all of them.

 

It was all she needed, just a small sliver of possibility; and she knew she was going to try and nab it and hold on tightly.

 

She was Ladybug, after all. Her luck was the best.

 

“Thinking hard, ma-ma-ma-Marinette?”

 

Marinette jumped at the sudden interjection of Luka’s voice, and she blushed. Her mind scrambled for a good excuse, and she finally stuttered out, “j-just… wondering about Adrien?” Ah, crap. Well, it’s not the worst excuse ever, but she hopes they don’t think she’s only been thinking about him so far. (Or worse; what if they think she’s a creep for thinking of him for so long? She was genuinely worried about him but he wasn’t her priority!

 

Chat jumped, and he turned around so fast his tail nearly slapped Luka on the wrist. After gently tugging on Luka’s shirt as a sign of apology, Chat looked at her with eager eyes, his cheeks a soft pink. “Y-Yeah? You like Adrien, right, Marinette?”

 

Marinette blinked at him, and then her face went red. Was Chat asking if she _like-liked_ Adrien? Sure, she had a massive crush on him, and her heart still stuttered lightly around him, but definitely not as much as it used to! She liked _Chat_ and _Luka_.

 

Wasn’t she making it obvious? She _flirted_ with him as Ladybug! (And he didn’t flirt back - she needed to worry about that later.)

 

Marinette resisted the urge to tug on his ear and stomp her foot. Ooh! This dumb alley cat. Marinette (and Ladybug) was not known for her subtlety, as pointed out by Alya many times so how could Chat not understand she liked him?

 

Still, looking at his earnest green eyes, she knew she had to give an honest answer.

 

Sighing with both fondness and exasperation, Marinette said, “Adrien’s a nice boy.”

 

Chat seemed to deflate a little, and suddenly, Luka let out a giggle and his shoulders were shaking.

 

“Careful, beautiful,” Luka looked over his shoulder and stared at the both of them with amusement in his eyes. “You don’t want to hurt the feelings of our resident monsieur model. Besides, I wouldn’t say nice - sweet is more like it, don’t you think?”

 

“O-O-Of course!” Marinette squeaked, her face a bright red as she nearly fell behind and risked getting soaked by the rain. (He called her _beautiful._ ) (Someone pinch her, this must be a dream.)

 

Vaguely, she heard a strangled noise rise from Chat’s thoat, and when she looked at him, his face was a violent shade of pink before he whimpered and tugged the hood down to fully cover his eyes and halfway down his cheeks.

 

“Oh, kitty,” Luka cooed, and he reached over to tug gently on Chat’s bell before scratching him under the chin. A purr rumbled in the superhero’s chest while his lips twitched nervously. “Look at your pretty blush. Let the hood down, it’s okay. Marinette and I enjoy your cute face.”

 

Marinette nearly purred herself as she watched Chat squeak and only tug the hood down further, the red now creeping down to his neck. God, he was so adorable - and the fact that Luka got this reaction out of him nearly made her bounce with glee. The two had a spark, a spark she wanted to douse with gasoline before jumping in herself.

 

“Oh, _minou_ ,” Marinette couldn’t resist, a little of her Ladybug personality coming out as she stepped forward and jingled Chat’s bell. The purr’s volume grew, and she and Luka exchanged excited glances before she continued. “Don’t be so embarrassed - come on, you silly kitty. Let us see your cute face.”

 

Another familiar strangled noise left Chat’s lips.

 

“He’s not the only one with a cute face, you know.” Luka muttered, suddenly sweeping down until his head was just next to hers and the blue tips of his hair tickled her cheek.

 

Marinette felt blood rush to her face, and the confidence she had fell like a stupid house of cards in the wind.

 

“Oh~ so the fair princess can dish out compliments but can’t handle them?” Chat purred, and he was leaning forward, his catty personality suddenly showing as he pulled off the hood and winked at her.

 

Marinette felt Luka’s breath tickle her skin as he giggled before pulling back, and she blinked widely as Chat grinned, flashing his sharp canines at her and then leaning back as well.

 

“Well, here we are, princess! We’ve arrived at your tall tower,” Chat said with a flourish, and Marinette looked up in a slight daze to see the bakery. Already? How’d they get here so quickly?

 

“It was fun walking with you, Marinette,” Luka said sweetly, and he sent her a kind smile.

 

“I-It was,” Marinette stuttered in agreement.

 

“I have to fare thee well,” Chat purred, and she could only watch as he swooped down swiftly and gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand. He had done it already, and even more during her times as Ladybug, but she was still utterly charmed by the action. “I’ll be stopping by later once again, Marinette.”

 

“C’mon, kitty,” Luka laughed. “Take me home?”

 

“Thank you!” She finally managed to call from the doorway, and the two looked back with blue and green eyes before smiling and walking away.

 

Marinette stumbled upstairs in a daze and slid onto her chaise in a heap of dreamy sighs.

 

“I have to admit, they’re both very charismatic,” Tikki said, zooming out of her purse and then flying to the window and looking out in the rain in thought. “Although… Marinette, have you noticed something?”

 

“Hm?” Marinette hummed, only paying half a mind to her as she replayed the day through her mind, her cheeks going red once more.

 

“Oh, bug,” Tikki sighed with both fondness and exasperation. She flew forward and gently rubbed her cheek against Marinette’s, capturing her Chosen’s attention successfully. “Marinette, these past few Akuma attacks have been strange, don’t you think?”

 

Marinette blinked, managing to snap out of her daydreaming and actually focus on what Tikki was saying.

 

Now that she mentioned it, they _have_ been a little strange. Hawk Moth was a villain, but she knew that even he had limits. Just like Chat Noir and Ladybug could fight for only so long, he could create only so many Champions. Usually there was at least a few days in between each attack, but the Akumas have been popping up almost daily now…

 

Marinette glanced over at her desk, which was a mess of unfinished designs and overdue homework.

 

“Yeah…” Marinette said slowly.

 

“And with Chat Noir handicapped by the rain, it’s only a matter of time until you collapse, Marinette.” Tikki said.

 

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but at glare of her kwami, she deflated and sighed. She was right - no matter how strong Ladybug was, she couldn’t shoulder the responsibility of Paris alone, not without Chat. And even though her silly kitty was trying his best, she knew he still struggled. (And even with Luka’s and her coat, she doubts he’ll be at full strength until the rain went away.)

 

Marinette blinked, and suddenly, an idea slowly started to weave itself into a web of a plan in her mind. She glanced at her clock, and a blinking 1:24 stared back at her. She had time before Chat showed up again later.

 

She stood up and a smile started to form on her face. “Tikki?”

 

“Yes, bug?”

 

“I think it’s time we visit Master Fu again.”

 

The quick run out of the bakery (and past her parents who were confused as to why she was leaving so soon) was horrible, considering her lack of umbrella, but it was hasty and in only ten minutes, she was sitting down with the holder of the Miraculouses and two kwamis floating around them.

 

“It is good to see you again, my dear,” the old Jade Turtle hummed as he gently poured both of them some ginseng tea.

 

Marinette received her cup with a quiet thank you before letting Tikki take a careful sip. “Master Fu, I know you told me to contact you only in emergencies - “

 

“Hmph!” Wayzz grunted. Marinette ignored him and continued.

 

“But Hawk Moth’s worrying me lately.” She set down the cup and felt Tikki fly down to drink some more. “He’s been sending out more and more Akumas - I fought two in the last two days, and they were barely twenty-four hours apart! What does this mean? Did he get stronger? Chat can’t fight right now, I’m sure you know, he’s trying but he can’t concentrate enough in this rain. How am I going to keep Paris safe if Haw - “

 

“Your bond with your Chat Noir grew stronger.”

 

Marinette stopped mid-rant, and she blushed.

 

Master Fu chuckled and looked at her with eyes that sparkled in both amusement and wisdom. “He is indeed a good match for you. I must send my gratitude to Tikki and Plagg for guiding you both well.”

 

“She’s a wonderful bug,” Tikki muttered, her head down as she kept sipping at the tea.

 

“I’m worried.” Marinette muttered.

 

“About him or Hawk Moth?” Master Fu stood up and started to shuffle to the phonograph that Marinette knew held the chest of Miraculouses.

 

“Both,” Marinette answered, and she watched in awe as once again, he presented to her to red and brown chest. He carefully opened it and revealed the colorful array of Miraculous holds, some empty and some not.

 

“Worry not,” Master Fu chuckled. “I am sure the solution will rise when needed. Go on home, my dear Marinette. This is not a problem meant to be pondered over.”

 

Marinette frowned, but when she looked at Tikki, the kwami only shook her head. The girl sighed and conceded, before saying goodbye to a disgruntled Wayzz and amused Master Fu before preparing herself to dash out into the rain once more.

 

She’ll trust Master Fu’s judgment, but she still worried for the future.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

“Tikki has a most powerful Ladybug,” Master Fu pondered as he watched Marinette run back home with her jacket and arms as protection against the rain.

 

“The girl’s impulsive,” Wayzz paused. “But she will protect Paris well.”

 

“She and Chat Noir will protect Paris well,” Master Fu corrected, and he walked back to the chest holding the most precious items he possessed. “But… they need help, don’t you think, Wayzz?”

 

The kwami watched warily as Master Fu gently picked up a Miraculous and studied it in the light, the metal glinting softly. “That is a strange choice, Master. I would have assumed you would choose the fox.”

 

“The fox is cunning,” Master Fu agreed. “And would indeed be of great help. But it is not time yet.”

 

Wayzz let out an undignified snort and flew up to the Miraculous to scrutinize it. “But this one - are you sure? I know who you think of, Master. She is a mere child.”

 

“As are Chat Noir and Ladybug,” Master Fu said. “She will learn to grow with this Miraculous. She will learn to protect Paris alongside them.”

 

Wayzz sighed and only rubbed his head with tiredness. “Oh, what do I know. Go ahead.”

 

Master Fu laughed.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

She walked to her bedroom quietly, her heart heavy with guilty and her stomach feeling like a lump of metal resided in it. She gently refused yet another invitation to lunch with her father, and she only felt more guilty as the butler practically coughed in shock at her lack of aggression for once.

 

Tears sprung to her eyes as she collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into the soft, goose-feathered pillow. Had she really been so horrible all these years?

 

She wanted to just lie there for hours and wallow. It was beginning to feel like the past few weeks, but she didn’t care, because she felt like she was suffocating every time she entered this too-big and too-much room. It was overwhelming.

 

She turned her head, ready to drift off into yet another fitful sleep -

 

She blinked and then raised her head slightly. What on earth?

 

She squinted at the octagonal box that laid ever so closely to her pillow, only a few inches away. It was small, barely the size of her palm, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sigh in frustration.

 

Did her father send yet another gift? Maybe she would have appreciated it in the past, but as of now, she wanted to grab the box and just throw it into the trash can.

 

She sat up and reached out, ready to do just that, but she paused. Well… It felt… _rude_ to just throw it away. After all, he was still her father - a father who only threw money at her problems instead of properly being there for her, but her father nonetheless.

 

So, with a weak sigh and her lip trembling from holding back frustrated tears, she grasped it and lifted it up to her face before opening it.

 

She gasped loudly as something bright yellow and black flew out of the box, and she dropped it in fright, the wooden object landing on her bed without a sound.

 

The thing that flew out peered at her with blue, insect-like eyes, and distantly, she realized that the black and yellow pattern of whatever it was resembled… a bee.

 

“Chloe Bourgeois!” It announced in a female-pitched voice. It had a smirk on its face as it flew closer to her stunned face.

  
“ _You_ have been chosen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo
> 
> discord: https://discord.gg/4pj6g
> 
> tumblr: http://redyarns.tumblr.com/\
> 
> join the discord if you want to chat with me directly about anything :DDD 
> 
> and follow me on tumblr for regular updates on this fic!
> 
> EDIT: #don't follow me on tumblr
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	7. slow and steady

Adrien flung himself onto his bed in a heap of dampness and also giddiness. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he started snuggling his pillow like he did whenever he felt happy. (His walk with Luka had ended with more ear rubs and a kind smile. He was still blushing.)

 

“Geeze, kid,” Plagg rasped, but he had a smile as he floated over his Chosen and eyed him. “Had that much fun, huh?” He swallowed a piece of camembert.

 

“They’re amazing,” Adrien responded, his voice muffled due to his pillow as he buried his burning face into the cool cloth. His eyes were half-lidded and he squeezed his hand, bunching up a section of the pillow in his fist. “I… really like them, Plagg.”

 

“I can tell,” Plagg snorted, and he floated down to sit upon Adrien’s hair as he munched on his cheese.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Plagg, I _like_ them!” Adrien suddenly yelped, raising his head so quickly it nearly threw Plagg across the room. The kwami sneered and flicked bits of camembert at him in retaliation.

 

“I thought we already established the fact that you’re a hopeless kitten.” Plagg suddenly smirked and flew in closer to Adrien’s face, and he purred obnoxiously as he said, “or a _smitten kitten_.”

 

“ _Plagg!_ ” Adrien made a swipe at his kwami, his face red. Plagg dodged and cackled in the air before swallowing the last bit of his camembert. Adrien glared at the tiny god, his cheeks burning and his heart thudding rapidly.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Adrien scolded. “I’m not smitten.”

 

Plagg snorted and settled on Adrien’s pillow. “ _Riiiight_.”

 

“I’m _not_!”

 

“Look, kid.” Plagg zoomed up to his face and poked Adrien’s nose with his tiny paw - his green eyes were gleaming with wisdom, and his voice was low and serious as he spoke. “Listen to me for once, alright? You may not be in love, but you’re on the road to it. Do you really think you can handle moving on so quickly? Your mind may be ready to let go of Ladybug, but your heart might not be. Don’t lie to me, kitten. When Ladybug teased you today, I could feel your blood pressure rise and your heartbeat speed up.”

 

Adrien stared at the kwami, and he sighed, cupping his hands up. Plagg floated down and settled in his palms, and the two stared at each other, both thinking. Adrien tipped his head back until it hit the wall. “I forget sometimes that you’re a god,” he murmured. “Gods, you’re right, Plagg. I think I’m… I don’t know if I’m still in love with Ladybug, but I still _love_ her.”

 

“She loves you,” Plagg immediately interrupted. “She loves you. Just as I’m connected to you, I’m connected to her too.”

 

“I know,” Adrien shushed, and he rubbed Plagg gently between the ears with one finger. The kwami purred softly, and the vibrations of it soothed Adrien. “And I’ll always love her. But right now, I think I’m ready to stop being _in_ love with her.”

 

“She’ll always be your Ladybug to your Chat Noir.” Plagg paused and he stared up at Adrien with wide eyes, his expression earnest. “You’re soulmates.”

 

“Yeah.” Adrien slowly started to grin, and then he chuckled. “But I want to make Marinette and Luka my soulmates, too.”

 

Plagg snorted, and he curled up in Adrien’s hands, his tail softly brushing against Adrien’s thumb and reminiscent of a mother cat gently reprimanding her litter. “You’re not quite there yet, kitten.”

 

“I’m going to try.” Adrien determined, and he gently brushed the top of Plagg’s head. The kwami purred almost quietly, and in Adrien’s chest, a purr of his own began to build up. Plagg was right - he wasn’t quite there yet. He was barely at the beginning of the road, but he was traveling his way down, collecting pieces of Luka and Marinette along the way that he hoarded in his heart like the most precious treasures in the world. Hell, he could even admit to himself that a part of him still longed for Ladybug; but he was letting each page of his love for her let loose in the wind. He would always love her - but not like that. Because he didn’t _want_ to.

 

“The most lovesick kitten of all.” Plagg murmured drowsily, and he shuffled slightly before saying even more quietly, “but also the most determined.”

 

Adrien beamed, and he carefully placed the now sleeping kwami onto his pillow, at the spot he loved the most. He observed Plagg with fondness, and rubbed him between the ears one last time. “Thanks, buddy.”

 

Adrien glanced at his clock - _3:45_ blinked at him. He didn’t have a shoot today, his father was out of town, and he still had a few hours to kill before he had to leave and meet Marinette.

 

The boy smiled, and he reached for his phone.

 

As he was about to start typing out a message to Nino, there was a sudden notification - Adrien blinked at who it was from. Chloe.

 

He hesitated; he and Chloe haven’t spoken in a while. It’s been at least a moment since they properly talked, and he had felt mostly relief that she was finally leaving him alone, but as he observed the little pop-up saying she sent a text, he felt worry slowly start to bubble in his chest.

 

He had known Chloe almost his whole life, and he knew that she could be horrible at times, but she was his first friend. She was kind when she wanted to be, but lately she’s been almost… subdued. Chloe wasn’t a person to be quiet, and the fact that she hasn’t been talking at all lately suddenly popped in his mind.

 

Acting quickly, he clicked the notification and read Chloe’s text.

 

**_Chloe:_ **

_marinette has honey in her bakery right_

 

Adrien’s brows furrowed. What? Last he remembered, Chloe despised Marinette - and didn’t she also make fun of her parents’ bakery last time? He was hesitant (he was rather protective of Marinette, after all, because of _reasons_ ), but he gave his honest answer.

 

**_Me:_ **

_She has honey pastries. Why?_

 

**_Chloe:_ **

_k._

 

Adrien waited impatiently for a more elaborate response, but he didn’t get one. He stared at the brief and clipped conversation, and he frowned. Chloe was certainly acting strange… she’d never been the biggest fan of honey, but he supposes tastes can change.

 

Deciding to dwell on it later, he swiped and called the person he had been meaning to contact in the first place.

 

_“Dude?”_

 

Adrien grinned. “Hi, Nino. Wanna play some video games? I have a good seven hours.”

 

_“Bro, do you even have to ask?”_

 

Only a few minutes later, Adrien was opening the door to let his best friend in. They grinned at each other, and they locked the door to Adrien’s room before settling in to have a long night of messing around on Adrien’s giant tv.

 

“So,” Nino said a few hours later and over the sounds of music and battle. “Adrien. My best bro. My compadre. My favorite model.”

 

“Hm?” Adrien said, trying to somehow stuff a eclair down his throat while also rapidly pressing the buttons on the console. (He had to remember to pay back Nino later - Adrien had the hugest sweet tooth, and the other boy had managed to sneak in junk food in his backpack.)

 

“When’d your crush on Luka and Marinette start?”

 

Adrien spewed, coughing hoarsely as he tried to dislodge the piece of pastry and cream stuck in his throat. Nino smirked and patted Adrien on the back until the blond swallowed painfully and gasped for water.

 

“Well?” Nino hummed, handing a bottle of water over to his best friend. Adrien first gulped down the whole thing before eyeing the other boy wearily.

 

“How - “

 

“Did I find out?” Nino shook his head and sighed with both fondness and exasperation. “You’re like, the least subtle person on this planet. Well, aside from Marinette.”

 

Adrien’s face was burning as he quietly handed back the now empty water bottle. He shrugged and said softly, “I like them. A lot.”

 

Nino smiled, but it wasn’t teasing this time. He leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Adrien smiled back, and said, “so, you don’t wanna know the details? Alya set you up to this, don’t lie to me.”

 

Nino shrugged, obviously not sorry as he rapidly pressed ‘A’ and successfully killed the monster. “Eh, not really. I love you, bro, but if you’re fine with it then I’m fine too.”

 

Adrien resisted the urge to do something sentimental like reach over and pull him into a hug. This was one of the many reasons why Adrien was so fond of Nino - his best friend knew exactly when to push and how much. He stepped back respectfully instead of prodding, and Adrien appreciated that.

 

“Oh, _what_?” Nino yelped, his phone dinging rapidly as he pulled it out and started typing furiously. “Dude.”

 

“Nino, kind of busy here,” Adrien said, practically smashing the buttons and trying hard to use his special attack.

 

“Adrien…”

 

At this, the blond paused, and he hesitated before pausing the game and then turning to face his best friend. “Nino?”

 

Nino’s eyes were wide, and his hand was almost shaky as he presented his phone screen to Adrien. It was opened to the Ladyblog, and Adrien’s breath hitched as his eyes raced across the glass and read the simple headline.

 

**_New Costumed Identity - Hero or Villain?_ **

 

Underneath the words was a picture. It was slightly blurry, but leaping from the top of a building was a female. Her body was covered in a sleek, yellow suit with a black patterning that reminded Adrien of a bee. Her face was covered with a black and yellow mask, and her blond curls were pulled back in a ponytail, ending in a severe swirl streaked with black. Antenna like bands held her hair together.

 

“Oh my god.” Adrien breathed.

 

“Alya saw her only a few minutes ago,” Nino said. He took his phone back and started typing once more. “Somewhere near the Eiffel Tower.”

 

Adrien took in those words and he drowned the rest out, his mind clicking fast to try and think of something. A new hero (or villain) with a bee-themed costume, and Adrien knew that the leap she had taken was not humanly possible. Not without the help of a little god, anyway. Adrien’s heart beat rapidly, and he resisted the urge to dive for his bed and demand Plagg for answers.

 

“H-Hey,” Adrien croaked. “I just remembered, uh… my father had a dinner party for me planned.”

 

“Oh, that sucks, dude,” Nino frowned, having finally put away his phone. “Need me to go?”

 

Adrien nodded wordlessly. He felt like if he spoke, he’d choke.

 

“Bummer,” Nino said as he packed up his things. “Although it’s kind of cool, you know. I hope the new chick’s a hero. It’d feel better if we had more protection.”

 

Adrien swallowed thickly before saying, “I hope she’s a hero, too. Bye, Nino.”

 

“See ya, dude. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow!” And with that, Nino gave a wave goodbye before rushing out with his umbrella into the rain.

 

Adrien slammed the door shut before sprinting up back to his room. He locked the door and then shouted, “ _Plagg_!”

 

“So, Pollen’s awake.” Was Plagg’s greeting as he zoomed out from under Adrien’s pillow. He made a face of annoyance, sticking out his tongue and then blowing it. “Never liked that fuzzball. She’s too serious and then one minute later, she’s insisting on how great she is.”

 

“ _Who_ is Pollen?” Adrien said, tugging Plagg down by his tail gently. “Plagg… is this person a new Miraculous holder?”

 

Plagg sighed, and he nestled into Adrien’s hand. He stared at Adrien with half-lidded green eyes, and his tail lashed slowly before he goes, “Pollen is the kwami of the Bee Miraculous. It represents dedication, hard work, and the ability to lead. I don’t know if this new Chosen is corrupted - but I hope for all our sakes, she isn’t.”

 

Plagg frowned and looked off to the side, his pupils slits and his tail lashing almost angrily. “The bee hasn’t been awake for almost a century… If this holder is corrupted, then it’s going to double your fight as Chat. The butterfly can create Champions by guiding and inspiring them - but Hawk Moth used that power and abused it to instead control and influence. The bee can lead people to greatness, but if used for the wrong cause, they could have the world at their fingertips and have an army.”

 

Adrien took in a few deep breaths, and he cupped Plagg before lifting him up to his eyes. “Is this new holder _bad_? You said you’re connected to Ladybug - are you connected to this bee?”

 

Plagg bared his fangs and scoffed. “I’m connected to Tikki because she’s my other half. I can’t help with Pollen - I can feel when she’s awake or asleep, but that’s as far as it goes.”

 

Adrien stared outside into the rain. He looked at the clock - _8:57._

 

“Sorry, princess,” Adrien muttered. “But I’m going to have to cancel that meeting. I need to see Ladybug.”

 

“You’ll be vulnerable if this new bee turns out to be a villain,” Plagg grunted.

 

“It’s a chance I have to take,” Adrien argued. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

Chat Noir leapt out of Adrien’s bedroom window, the loose black jacket he donned flapping slightly in the rainy wind. His throat rumbled with a growl, and he felt a headache start to form, but he ignored it and started to run across the tops of buildings in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

 

Against his lower back, he felt a slight vibration, and he reached behind to grab his baton and watch through the rain as Ladybug’s face appeared.

 

“Chat - “ She started, her eyes worried and her voice rushed. Chat squinted, and he could see her leaping across building tops as well.

 

“I’m on my way,” he cut off.

 

“Be alert, kitty.” Ladybug warned, and her gaze was piercing. “We don’t want another Volpina incident.”

 

Chat nodded his head, and he slid his baton back into place before racing even faster than before. It was hard to see through the rain, but in the distance, he could see the dark and blurry outline of the tower. His eyes darted around the area, searching for a yellow and black clad figure.

 

He extended his baton, and he lunged himself off of the final roof and onto a lamp post before taking one last jump and clinging on mid-way up the tower.

 

His tail lashed as rain pelted him, and he growled in frustration when he couldn’t smell or hear any sign of someone nearby. The rain was messing with his senses, and Chat didn’t know how far away Ladybug was - he was worried that the new holder would run away before she could get there.

 

So, he took a chance, and he raced higher up the tower and then shouted, “ _BEE_!”

 

He waited a few moments, and for every second that passed, his tail lashed and his skin prickled. He crouched, ready to start searching the tower, because he needed to know if -

 

“Queen Bee.”

 

Chat flipped around, now using his other hand to grab on to the metal of the tower as he stared with wide eyes at the hero currently hovering mid-air a few feet away from him.

 

Her voice was soft and shy, and her eyes were sincere - they were a soft, baby blue, and Chat eyed her warily. Like Ladybug had said, it wasn’t the time for another Volpina incident. He’d be more careful this time.

 

“My name is Queen Bee,” she repeated, and then paused before saying hesitantly, “I… want to learn to be a hero.”

 

Chat stared. And, finally, he said, “there was another girl before. She claimed she was on our side, but she hurt a lot of people. Why should I trust you?” His tone wasn’t kind, but it wasn’t harsh, either. His eyes were curious yet guarded, and his hand hovered over his baton, ready to wield it if necessary.

 

Queen Bee’s see-through wings fluttered nervously at this, and she fumbled in the air slightly. She was almost unbalanced, just barely able to hold herself aloft.

 

“I can’t prove it,” she said. “Of course I can’t. But…”

 

Her nose scrunched up, and her cheeks went pink as she turned her head to the side. “I’m not a good person as a civilian. I did a lot of bad things, and I hurt a lot of people I care about. I think I was chosen because this can redeem me - because it’s another chance for me to live differently.”

 

Her eyes were earnest and genuine as she peered at him.

 

Chat felt himself soften at that, and he sighed a little. She was telling the truth - Chat could feel it in his gut. Plus, Akumas never acted like her. Shy and obviously having trouble controlling her powers. Chat glanced back at his baton, and he hesitated, before saying, “race you to the top?”

 

Queen Bee blinked at this, and before she could respond, he winked at her and said, “see you soon, Queenie!”

 

She sputtered from behind him as he started racing up the top, and he could hear her try and catch up while obviously failing.

 

Chat reached the tip far before she did, and with a glance down the side, he could see her shrieking as she tried to control her wings. Good; he had a minute or two.

 

“My Lady, where are you?” Chat hissed quietly as he pulled out his baton once more.

 

Ladybug’s face filled the tiny screen, and she looked guilty. “I’m sorry, _minou_. I got caught up with a mugger. Nothing big, just a teen. I called the police.” Her lips pursed tightly, and the camera shook slightly as she leaped across another building. “Is… is she there?”

 

Chat laughed a little breathlessly at that. “Yeah, she’s here. Queen Bee, to be exact.”

 

Ladybug frowned. “Chat, I don’t know if - “

 

“I trust her.” Chat interrupted. “Buginette, she’s genuine. She’s a newbie and is still trying to fly without falling, but she’s trying and she _talked_ to me. Queenie’s here for a reason. She’ll help us with missions, I promise.”

 

“Oh, _chaton_.” Ladybug sighed, but her eyes were caring as she looked at the camera. “Of course we can give it a chance. We just have to be careful, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Chat grinned, and he almost started bouncing on his feet. “You’re amazing, my Lady.”

 

Ladybug’s face went red at this (???), and the camera shook as she stumbled over something. Chat watched, confused, as his partner squeaked, “s-see you in a bit, Chat.”

 

The call ended, and the hero tucked away his baton while his brain tried to understand what the heck just happened. Ladybug had looked particularly red, maybe she was getting a cold from all this rain? _Oh_ , maybe he should ask Marinette to make Ladybug a coat as well! (He went pink at the voice inside his mind that whispered how along with that he could spend more time with Marinette.)

 

There was a thud behind him, and Chat grinned as he turned to see a slightly dazed Queen Bee clutching on to the metal beam with both arms and her wings sluttering lazily behind her. She shook her head to pull herself out of her phase, and she growled, “dumb wings.”

 

“Having trouble, fuzzy?” Chat purred, leaning against a metal pole as he observed her with amusement. “By the way, Ladybug’s coming soon.”

 

“What? Ladybug?! A… already?” Queen Bee squealed, and her neck flushed as she struggled to pull herself fully onto the metal beam. “I don’t know if I’m ready to see her… I can barely fly.” At this, her wings physically drooped, as if reflecting her mood.

 

Chat sighed, but his voice was gentle as he walked over and grasped her wrist. “You aren’t the only one who messed up when they first got their Miraculous.”

 

She looked at him with curious blue eyes as he pulled her up onto the beam. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Chat laughed. “I can’t even count the amount of times I banged my head during that mess with Stoneheart. And if you want to get better at flying, why not learn some physics?”

 

Queen Bee’s nose scrunched at this, both in mild disgust and confusion. “Physics?”

 

“Cross winds and things,” Chat grinned, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bright red figure dart across rooftops, and his smile only grew wider. A few seconds later, there was a gentle thud, and Queen Bee’s eyes grew wide while her wings fluttered nervously.

 

“Nice to meet you, Queen Bee.” Ladybug smiled.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

“Did you have to insist on coming?” He asked, his ton lightly scolding as Juleka once again reached out to catch a few drops of water that fell off the points of the umbrella. She rubbed the drops between her fingers, seemingly fascinated by the water, and he sighed fondly. “You know that you don’t do good in weather like this.”

 

“You said you wanted to bring Adrien his umbrella,” Juleka countered. “You know as well as I do that then you’d be coming home in the rain - you should be grateful I’m here, Luka.”

 

Luka laughed, and he gently pinched her elbow, like he did ever since they were little kids. “You could’ve just given me my umbrella.”

 

“No, you would have done something dumb, like lose it or give it to a box of kittens again,” Juleka retorted, and she reached up to tug on one blue-tipped lock of hair gently.

 

“You just wanted to make sure I was okay,” Luka said, his smile growing wider.

 

Juleka glared at him, and she huffed, a smile of her own forming slowly. “Whatever - whoa. Is that Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

 

The siblings paused, and Luka raised his eyes to squint up at the Eiffel Tower they had been passing. Indeed, at the very top, there were three distinct blobs - one a bright scarlet, another with blond hair and a blue jacket, and the other a… yellow and black figure.

 

Luka sighed once more, but his eyes were twinkling as he stared at them. Affection grew in his heart, and he hummed in thought before suddenly turning and heading back towards where they had come from. He wasn’t needed here - he knew they were fine.

 

“Where are we going?” Juleka asked, forced to move so she could still be protected from the rain by the umbrella. “I thought you wanted to give this back to Adrien.” She pointed to the black umbrella.

 

Luka looked out at the pouring rain, at the puddles that splashed underneath their shoes, and at the grey skies whose clouds were heavy with water. He laughed gently.

 

“I just remembered, but he isn’t home.”

 

“How do you know?” Juleka questioned, half-distracted as she once again reached out and caught a few drops of cold water in her hand.

 

Luka smiled.

 

“Just a hunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol y'all thought this was just fluff? PLOT IS COMINGGG
> 
> i really love plagg by the way, in case you couldn't tell :333
> 
> discord: https://discord.gg/D8bseqe
> 
> my tumblr: http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: who's tumblr
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	8. she ran

Ladybug eyed this new ‘hero’ with wariness. She knew that Chat at least somewhat supported Queen Bee - his eyes had been firm and his voice even firmer as he told her over their call about how Queen Bee could be trusted. And honestly, Ladybug could see why Chat was so insistent that Queen Bee wasn’t an Akuma.

 

Her gentle blue eyes were uncertain and wavered every few seconds, and even now, she was shaking a little and trying not to glance down the very intimidating height of the tower. Ladybug remembered how she herself had acted similarly, and in her heart, she knew she was already growing to like this new Miraculous holder.

 

“Well,” Ladybug glanced around them. “The rain is still going, but not as hard as before. Chat, how much longer do you think you can stand it?”

 

Chat’s tail lashed, and he grimaced, before looking at Queen Bee with slight worry. “I don’t know, my Lady. Maybe two hours or so - although I want to go visit my Princess soon. I don’t want her to be disappointed when her knight in shining armor fails to show up.”

 

Ladybug bit her lift to stifle her giggle at Chat’s genuinely distressed expression. She sighed affectionately and scratched him under the chin. “You can recharge in her bakery - I hear she has great pastries.”

 

“Cheese?” He blinked.

 

Ladybug thought quickly, and she smiled when she remembered when Papa had recently baked some cheese bread earlier in the day. Perfect. “Absolutely.”

 

“Well then,” Chat’s lips pulled up into a grin, delight in his eyes. He purred and turned to Queen Bee, “up for a quick patrol, Queenie?”

 

The black and yellow heroine jumped, and she nervously tugged on a blong curl streaked with black. Her wings fluttered. “N… Now?”

 

“Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself during the next Akuma attack,” Ladybug cut in. “It’s best to see what you can do, and then we can set parameters to max out your strengths.”

 

“Well,” Queenie hesitated. “I can try. Pollen says I have a weapon, but… I don’t know how to use it. She also said powers, but I - “

 

“Hey, hey,” Ladybug chimed softly. “It’s okay. Breathe, Queenie. We’ll take this one step at a time, okay? Let’s first start by getting down from here. Chat?”

 

“My Lady,” Chat bowed, and he whirled out his baton. He grinned at Queen Bee. “My Queen.” With that, he leapt off, and he yelled out in joy before extending his baton and vaulting himself onto a roof. He waved up at them cheekily.

 

“Show off,” Ladybug huffed affectionately. She glanced at Queenie. “Ready?”

 

“It’s _high_ ,” Queen Bee said. Her eyes were wide and her wings were practically shaking from her nerves.

 

“And you flew up here,” Ladybug assured gently. “Now c’mon - I say you live up to your new name, right, Queenie?”

 

Queen Bee took in a shuddering breath, but she straightened her shoulders and her wings stilled - the shyness in her blue eyes was still there, but Ladybug could see a spark of courage. She could see why she was chosen as the Bee; Queenie was timid, but within her, there was the flame of a leader.

Ladybug felt her heart warm at the sight, and after a nod, they fell.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Ladybug grinned as Chat yowled joyfully into the dark, rainy air, the sound traveling through the empty streets of Paris and echoing amongst the buildings. Beside him,  quickly learning Queen Bee was running just as fast over roofs and porches, sometimes even faster by letting her wings flutter and increase her speed.

 

They soon stopped when they had slowly circled a good portion of the city and was heading back to the Eiffel Tower.

 

At the base, Queen Bee let out a shriek of success, twirling up in a whirl of rain water and glowing pink cheeks along with sparkling blue eyes. She continued to dance in the air, her wings fluttering gracefully, and Ladybug hung back from a slight distance to watch with almost amused eyes.

 

“You were right,” Ladybug said softly. She turned to smile at Chat Noir, who was crouching beside her. “She’ll make a great hero.”

 

After a moment of silence, his lips parted, and his voice was at the same gentle tone as hers as he said, “when I met her, she said something to me. And when I realized that she really wanted to be a hero, I felt so… happy. Not only because she’s a good person - and she is - but also because it means - “ his eyes were glittering as he turned his head to meet her gaze.

 

His cheeks were a pale rose and his eyes were wide and excited. “It means I can protect her better. _Them_ better.”

 

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat, and she swallowed in nervousness before saying, “them?”

 

“I thought my Lady didn’t want personal information,” he said almost teasingly, and his smile was lopsided and crooked. She felt her heart thump - she always knew that her kitty was handsome, but never before had he seemed so charming than lately.

 

“Maybe this one time,” she chided just as good-naturedly, and she leaned forward to boop him on the nose slightly. He flushed a little before he sighed, and in his chest, a small purr began to rumble.

 

“Luka and Marinette,” he said quietly. “I want to protect them. Plagg - my kwami - said that, that you and I are soulmates. And we are.” His eyes turned back to her once more.

 

“And I have a feeling that Queenie’s just as connected to us as we are with each other.” His tail lashed, but it was slow, and there was barely a hint of aggravation from the rain as he finished with, “but I want Marinette and Luka to be mine, too. My soulmates.”

 

Ladybug lifted her hands to her face, her eyes going wide and her face wildly red. Her heart screamed an unsteady rhythm within her chest, and she felt an _emotion_ swell up so strongly in the back of her throat that she could only let out a strangled whimper.

 

“Oops,” Chat grinned, and his cheeks were red as well as he peered at her. “Uh, said a little too much. Do you… think it’s a bad idea? For me to pursue them?”

 

(Absolutely.)

 

(Please.)

 

(She wants it. _She wants it so bad it hurts._ )

 

“Not at all,” she said, and her whisper was breathless, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling with affection and endearment as she stared at her silly kitty. Her wonderful, amazing, selfless kitty who she _loved_ and was ready to _be in love with_. She was on the path to it, on the road, and she could see the cliff at the end and she was so excited to jump off and free fall right into Chat’s arms. (Into _their_ arms.) “Do you… like them?”

 

Chat giggled almost nervously, and his ear flicked. “Almost too much, my Lady.”

 

“Do you _love_ them?” Her voice was a bare whisper by now.

 

Chat paused at that, and his attention slid back to Queen Bee, who was still twirling in the rain, her cries of joy echoing around them and mixing with the pitter pattering of the rain. He looked back at her. “I’m getting there.”

 

And god, that was the moment Ladybug almost broke. She cradled her hands to her chest, holding them tightly as to resist the urge to just pull that cat over and kiss him. Her heart was overflowing and Chat was there, ready to catch every drop with the his perfect, crooked grin and playfully glinting eyes.

 

“Go see her,” Ladybug said thickly, her voice almost wavering from her emotions. She blinked to get rid of the rising tears. “Chat, make sure Queen Bee is safe - but after, _go see her_.”

 

“My Lady?” He looked at her, and there was worry in his gaze as his eyes darted around her face rapidly. “A-Are you… crying?”

 

Ladybug only shook her head and sniffed, before raising a spandex-covered hand and rubbing away any tears. She grinned, a big, toothy smile, and she spun out her yo-yo. “Your hour of playing in the rain is almost up, kitten. Make sure Queenie’s alright on getting home, then go see Marinette, okay?”

 

Chat’s brows furrowed, and he nodded slowly. “Are you alright, Ladybug?”

 

She laughed, and it was genuine and came straight from her heart - her stomach was doing flips while her chest felt like someone had dumped a shower of warmth and chocolate inside of her. She gazed at him with soft eyes, and she hoped that her endearment would reach him beyond the spotted mask she wore. “Never better.”

 

Ladybug swung away, waving a bye to a fluttering Queen Bee. She made quick work, hastily rushing back in the direction of the bakery and not even minding the rain running off of the slick material of her suit. She dropped into her room from her balcony, transforming along the way and landing on her bed as Marinette.

 

“Better hurry, bug,” Tikki said, already zooming away and out of sight. “Chat’s coming soon.”

 

Marinette beamed, and she set to do as Tikki said - she raced around her room, taking out her clipboard, sketchbook, several pens and pencils, and different fabrics. She flipped through her sketchbook and went red at the page where she doodled little hearts around a cat and guitar pick, but she sighed after only a little hesitance.

 

She let it be on her desk before sprinting downstairs to sneakily steal (as in asking her parents and they of course say yes) a couple of cheese breads.

 

Only five minutes later, Marinette was in her room with a steaming plate of cheesy pastry beside her and her cheeks pink as she awaited her silly kitty. As if on cue, there were rapid knocks on her door, and she climbed up to her bed and opened it - a damp superhero jumped into her readily towel laden arms.

 

“Oh, poor _minou_ ,” Marinette cooed as she started gently rubbing the towel around the shaking hero’s body. His hisses were muted in the towels, but slowly, they became more quiet as a purr took over instead. “It must have been hard to deal with all this rain. I promise I’ll have your coat done soon, then you can save Paris again, okay?”

 

At this, Chat’s purr only grew louder, and she didn’t know if it was on purpose or not, but his tail slithered over and loosely wrapped around her calf. He peeked at her from underneath the white towel, and he said, “as my princess demands.”

 

Marinette felt her cheeks go pink at that, and she gently _tsk_ ed her tongue as she gently patted him dry until he wasn’t soggy. “I bet your prince would like that, too.”

 

At that, the air stilled, and suddenly, they were staring at each other. The air crackled, and in that small moment, Marinette felt fear strike her heart. What should she say? This was a turning point in their relationship, and she could mess it up, even backtrack all the way - she moved to pull back. But something stopped her, and in the back of her mind, the sudden image of a kind smile and even kinder blue eyes graced her thoughts. _“You’re an incredibly brave girl, Marinette.”_

 

She took a deep breath.

 

“It doesn’t feel right without him with us,” Marinette finally croaked. Her eyes were wide and uncertain as she gazed at Chat, at the cat she held in her arms and nuzzled very gently. Yet her heart still ached for another person - someone who’d grasp her firmly yet with a touch so delicate it reminded her of a warm summer breeze, for someone to mezmerize Chat and to enchant her.

 

“I wish he were here,” Chat’s eyes gleamed. “But you’re here too.”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at that, and she sighed, scritching him behind the ear and getting his purr to increase in volume. They’d have to talk about it more, of course, but later, when Luka was with them. Marinette’s heart swelled. She didn’t know if Luka would like the talk - hell, she doesn’t even know if Luka likes _them._ But she knew that without him, she and Chat wouldn’t ever be able to make a relationship without thinking about him.

 

“You said you loved Ladybug,” she whispered.

 

“I’ll always love her,” Chat purred, and he inched closer, nuzzling his face into her tummy and his hands gently kneading her thigh. “But I like _you_ , _purr_ incess. You and Luka.”

 

A hand flew to cover her mouth and the other rubbed Chat’s ear fondly. (He chose her. _Her._ Marinette - clumsy, weird, not-a-superhero-Marinette. He didn’t know it, but he liked her beyond the mask, and nothing had ever felt so _thrilling_.) After a moment, she moved her hand to reveal her shaky smile and the rosy blush on her cheeks. “Oh, you silly cat.”

 

She leaned down, and she buried her nose into his blond locks, and cradled him gently as she murmured, “you’ve got your claws in me now, kitty. Don’t let go. Let’s catch ourselves a handsome prince, okay?”

 

“This cat’s on the prowl,” Chat muttered, and he pulled her closer, his arms gathering around her waist and tugging her closer. She curled into him, pressing herself into the smooth leather of his suit and then smiling as the vibrations of his purr soothed them both. The tail still wrapped around her calf squeezed gently.

 

They rested like that for a while, quietly content with each other, until Marinette spoke once more. “I used to like a boy in my class.”

 

At this, he visibly perked, ears swiveling in her direction and his back going straighter. His green eyes were wide and almost unblinking as he looked at her. “R… Really?”

 

Marinette giggled, and she gently booped him on the nose - she felt a rush of giddiness speed through her as he flushed, eyes going slightly cross-eyed as he tried to follow the tip of her finger. “I think… I really liked him, but…”

 

He leaned forward, eyes sparkling with glee and lips pulling up to reveal sharp-canined teeth grinning. “But?...”

 

“ _But_ ,” she retorted, and pinched his arm gently in retaliation. “A mangy alley-cat and a handsome prince caught my attention.”

 

“How fortunate for me that such a lowly kitten could capture a fair princess’ eyes,” he purred. “I’m at your service now - call upon your bumbling servant whenever you need me.”

 

“Bumbling servant?” She couldn’t help but laugh, and she leaned in as well, her smile wide and her cheeks red with mirth as she said, “bumbling fool, more like.”

 

“The _audacity!_ ” He gasped dramatically.

 

“Now, now,” Marinette chided, and she gently pushed him away to hop down from her bed and head towards the fabrics she had lain out. “C’mon, _chaton_. We wouldn’t want to disappoint Ladybug by just playing around all night, right?”

 

For a minute or two she just shuffled around, humming under her breath as she contemplated a fabric before deciding no and then moving on to the next one. She paused after she realized that she hadn’t gotten a reply.

 

“Chat?”

 

Marinette turned around, only to see the hero crouching on her bed, his eyes wide with his lips turned up into a half-smile. She flushed as the silence stretched on, and finally, she sputtered, “what are you staring at?”

 

“You’re beautiful.” His voice was a whisper, but it was filled with emotion, and his tail waved lazily in the air as his neck went a slow pink.

 

Marinette’s heart fluttered, and she again had to resist the urge to go up there and just take a kiss. Her head feeling like someone had stuffed her brain with cotton, she stuttered, “j-just get down here!”

 

She decided to ignore the gleeful smirk on his face, and she set to work.

 

The next three hours went by faster than a second - Marinette felt as if her face would be permanently red because of Chat’s constant shower of praise and flirting. (She was enjoying it, a lot, but she’d like to keep some of her dignity, thank you.)

 

“Thank you for your help,” Chat said, holding both of her hands in his as he readied on her bed to dart back out into the rain once again. His voice was earnest and his eyes even more so as he leant down and gently brushed the tops of her hands against his lips. The touch was feather soft and caused her chest to warm and her ears turn pink. “I’m in your service, my princess.”

 

“Can’t let a little _minou_ suffer in the rain, now can I?” She said softly.

 

“No,” his eyes were glittering. “You can’t.”

 

For a moment, they stared at each other, and Marinette felt herself practically sprinting down that road and towards the cliff. It was in her sight, and she was running at it, ready to throw herself off and laugh as she falls through the air. It was… strange, because he had been her partner for the longest time, but fear and doubt had held her back. But it wasn’t now, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

 

“Bye, Chat,” she said. Marinette bit her lip, before saying, “be careful. I… I know the attacks have been getting a lot lately, so, so be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

At this, his grin grew even wider, and he nodded. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint such a pretty _purr_ incess of mine. As you command! This kitty will keep himself safe. And besides,” he winked, “I have a feeling we’ll be getting a little help.”

 

He was out in a flash, leaving Marinette on her own and on her bed, the warmth of him still there as she peered out and saw a blue-coated figure leap away from building to building, until the rain was too much and he was lost to the grey horizon.

 

She unknowingly let out a small, dreamy sigh, and a little weight landed on her shoulder. Tikki giggled.

 

“He’s certainly a very romantic one,” Tikki mused. “Haven’t seen Plagg with a Chosen so charming in such a long time. Although I have to say that Luka enchants you just as much.”

 

Marinette blushed, and she shook her head before looking down at Tikki. “Nevermind them now. Tikki, who’s Queen Bee?”

 

At this, the kwami’s face contorted, and she sighed before floating up and down back to a small plate of cookies. There was a slight frown on her face as she slowly nibbled on one. “I knew you’d ask.”

 

“It’s _important_ ,” Marinette countered, walking up to her kwami. “Of course I’d ask. I didn’t know there was another Miraculous holder aside from that small time with Rena Rouge.”

 

Tikki shook her head and an antenna flicked almost nervously. Her blue eyes were troubled as she swallowed her bite of pastry. “No, there hasn’t been until very recently. I… suspect the Guardian chose a holder not too long ago. The Bee Miraculous - I haven’t seen Pollen in a very long time.”

 

“But _why_ is there another Chosen?” Marinette pleaded. “I thought that it was dangerous to let more than a few Miraculous to be active?”

 

“It is,” Tikki quickly assured. “It is. But Marinette, you have to remember that recently, Hawk Moth’s been too much. The Guardian gave the Bee Miraculous to this Queen Bee because he knew it’d balance things out once more.”

 

They stared at each other, kwami and wielder, before Marinette said, “can I trust her?”

 

At this, Tikki tipped her head to the side, and she seemed to be contemplating Marinette with eyes that spoke beyond simple wisdom. They were the eyes of a god, and inwardly, Marinette felt herself shrink a little. Finally, after a minute of silence, Tikki spoke. “She’s as malicious as you or Chat.” She smiled. “Queen Bee is here as your teammate, Marinette.”

 

Marinette sighed, and she cupped her hands. The little god floated down and sat within them, and Marinette walked over to her window to look outside at the rain once more. She frowned faintly at the drops of water running down the glass. “Chat said he feels like Queen Bee is connected to us. Is that true?”

 

“All the Miraculouses are intertwined.” Tikki’s was soft as a tiny, red paw patted Marinette’s thumb. “Pollen has awakened and has a worthy Chosen, I’m sure of it. She’s a part of your future now, Marinette.”

 

“Well,” the girl finally said after a moment. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

 

Tikki’s smile was calm while her eyes glittered with pride. “We will.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

“That was _unbelievable_ ,” Chloe whispered as she quietly passed the little fairy-like god another pastry that was sticky with golden honey. The kwami smirked tiredly and gorged on her snack.

 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Pollen winked, and she lapped at some dripping honey. “And Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t hate you - Tikki nags and Plagg’s annoying, but they’re both wise. They can tell you’re not corrupted.”

 

Chloe stared in awe at the little god she currently held in her hands - this tiny creature had granted her that power. The rush of the wind in her hair, the unimaginable strength running through her veins, the _freedom_ that had greeted her as soon as she yelled for transformation and leapt out her window.

 

Chloe glanced at the comb that sat innocently on her desk. It was plain-looking and just like any other comb, but Chloe knew she’d have to keep it safe and never let anyone truly know its worth. She got up from her chaise and gently picked it up, the metal cool under her touch and glinting slightly in the dim light of her lamps.

 

“They’re going to ask where I’m going,” Chloe muttered. “Daddy always has bodyguards around me.”

 

“You were chosen because you outstand from other humans,” Pollen said in an almost amused voice. “Use what you have. The Guardian has told me about about you - you know how to direct people and take control.”

 

“But I don’t _want_ to control people,” Chloe almost hissed, and she lifted her foot in a small stomp of retaliation. “That’s _Hawk Moth_. I want to _help_ people.”

 

Chloe waited for a reaction - maybe anger, exasperation, or even mocking, but Pollen merely looked up at her from her hands with the most fond blue eyes and a small smile on her face.

 

The kwami floated up and rubbed her cheek gently against Chloe’s. Her voice was sweet and low as she said, “you’ll make a wonderful Queen Bee, honey.”

 

And the words were simple, definitely not the most complex praise she had gotten, but to Chloe, it felt like she had suddenly been given a plate of fresh fruit and delicious veggies when all her life she had been eating exhausting amounts of steak - good at first, but slowly came to taste like nothing more than sawdust overtime.

 

Chloe felt tears prick her eyes, and she cupped Pollen into her hands as she curled into herself and brought her hands to her chest, close to her heart. “Thank you.” She whispered.

 

She cried quietly through the night, soothed by Pollen’s presence nuzzling silently into her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, the plot begins to unfold...
> 
> sorry for no luka interaction here! he'll be involved much more next chapter :D
> 
> EDIT: what? you're still on tumblr??? babe,,,, you gotta have a moving day,,,,,,
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	9. she gave

Luka gently patted Juleka’s brow, her skin damp with sweat. She frowned at the cold cloth he used to wipe with, but otherwise, gave no indication of consciousness. He sighed, his heart worried and his lips a soft frown as he put down the cloth and touched her forehead. Hot to the touch - still feverish.

 

_Ding!_

 

The boy wiped his damp hand on the surface of his jeans before picking up his phone.

 

**From: Rose**

_Are you and Julie okay?! I texted her and she isn’t replying!_

 

Luka let out a small laugh at that, and he glanced at his sister with amused eyes. “You have a diligent girlfriend, _Julie_. Say, didn’t you tell me you hated that name? You always hit me when I called you that, but you let Rose say it as she wants.” There was no response, but he wasn’t looking for one - his chest bubbled with laughter.

 

**Me:**

_She got sick from walking in the rain. She has a fever, but she’ll be fine in a day._

 

**Rose:**

_Oh no! I’ll bring soup right away when school ends. Poor Julie!_

 

Luka snorted gently at that and patted Juleka’s forehead once more with the water-soaked cloth. “Poor Julie, indeed.”

 

He blinked when he felt his phone vibrate once more, and he glanced down at the last text Rose had sent.

 

**Rose:**

_Marinette and Adrien are asking about you._

 

The unexpected words sent a sudden flush to his face, and within moments, he felt like his skin was hotter than Juleka’s temperature. He let out a huff of laughter, and he quickly sent back:

 

**Me:**

_Tell them I’ll see them tomorrow._

 

**Rose:**

_ <3 _

 

“She’s sweet,” he mused, tossing his phone back onto the bed and scooting closer so he could pat Juleka’s skin more easily. “You’re lucky to have her.”

 

He continued to care for his sister like that - alternating between humming lullabies and soothing her fever.

 

The thump on the roof, however, made him pause. A smile started to twitch at his lips when he heard the muffled hiss along with rapid footsteps.

 

“Sorry, sis,” Luka said, and he stood up, patting Juleka’s arm while doing so. “Looks like we got a visitor.” He left the damp towel on her forehead, bending down to butterfly kiss her cheek before straightening. He made sure to grab a black umbrella laying on the table before heading out.

 

“I thought that kittens didn’t like rain?” Luka called, amused, as two green eyes surrounded by a black mask peered at him from on top of the main deck. Chat blinked widely, and Luka nearly cooed at the cute sight.

 

“You, uh, I-I was worried about you!” Chat sputtered, and he hesitated before leaping off of the surface and scrambling to fit underneath the umbrella with Luka. The taller boy sighed endearingly, his smile widening.

 

“Why were you worried for me, _chaton_?” Luka asked, already coaxing the superhero to follow him inside and out of the rain.

 

“Er,” Chat said, his mind still a little fuzzy from the rain as he tried to give an appropriate answer. “I had a hunch.”

 

Luka resisted the urge to giggle, and he looked at Chat fondly. “Right.”

 

The taller boy turned and shook out the umbrella lightly. Mentally, he thought about his schedule - it was 10:23 right now, which meant physics. His lips twitched, unable to hold back a smile. His kitten really should get going; as sweet as it was for him to be worried, wasn’t there a test today?

 

“I hope you get better,” Chat whispered, his eyes wide and innocent as he crouched low beside Juleka’s bed. He lightly touched her wrist, a sign of friendship and comfort, and Luka nearly melted. He _loved_ seeing moments like these - when Chat’s beautiful heart shined because he was just like that. So loving and kind.

 

Luka crouched down beside him, and observed his sister with careful eyes. Sighing, he turned and smiled at the superhero, gently thrusting the black and still damp umbrella at him. “I think you know my friend, Adrien, right?”

 

At that, Chat jumped, visibly rattled as he blinked rapidly before hesitantly taking the umbrella. He gulped before rasping, “the… model for the Agreste brand?”

 

Luka’s smile went lopsided, and he said, “take that to him, will you? I hear he doesn’t like the water any more than you do.”

 

Chat’s eyes were wide as his claws tightened around the handle of the umbrella. His tail waved slowly, and finally, he said, “how will I know where to find him?”

 

Luka giggled at that, and sighed fondly before reaching out and tapping his nose gently. Chat’s face flushed under the teasing gesture, but a slight confused frown also tugged at his lips. Luka smiled. “I have a feeling you’ll know somehow, _minou_.”

 

Luka turns, and he goes back to fiddling with the damp towel on Juleka’s brow, resoaking it in the bowl of cold water. He squeezed it, letting the excess drip out, before - “why do you care about him?” Chat’s voice cracked.

 

 _There it is_ , Luka thinks, gently placing the cloth onto his sister’s forehead with gentle pats. He glanced at Chat. The superhero’s face was still red, his claws tight around the umbrella and his eyes desperately seeking answers. His ears, reflecting his inner turmoil, were pulled back and flattened slightly against his blond locks.

 

“Well,” Luka started. He smiled. “That’s easy to answer. Adrien’s…”

 

Luka tipped his head, and he looked at Chat with honest eyes as he said, “lonely. I only know a little about his home situation, but from what I already know, that mansion is nothing more than a cage for him. His father’s touch is icey, and leaves Adrien just wanting some of love.”

 

Luka leaned in closer, and he murmured gently, “that love? I’m more than willing to give. If Adrien were here, standing here, with us…” His hand gently brushed over Chat’s trembling claws holding the umbrella. “I would tell him this; it’s okay.”

 

Luka smiled as Chat’s wide, starstruck eyes stared at him. The superhero’s mask was damp with his tears, so Luka reached out and carefully brushed away the tears trickling down. “Go back to school, kitty. Mme. Mendeleiev has a test today, and I’m sure you don’t want to miss your favorite subject.”

 

The taller boy pulled back, and Chat nodded slowly, dazed and flushed.

 

“Make sure to give the umbrella back to Adrien, _chaton_.” Luka waved, and teasingly, he pressed his lips to his own fingers before brushing them against Chat’s lips.

 

The superhero squeaked, and nodded rapidly, before scrambling to the door. His hand paused before it twisted the handle, and he turned to face Luka. His eyes were wide and earnest as he said, “thank you.”

 

Luka’s smile grew wider. “For what?”

 

“For saying… that.”

 

Luka laughed. “Those words were for Adrien, _mon minou_. But I’m sure he heard them somehow,” he said, amused.

 

Chat’s gaze was affectionate. “Bye, Luka.” He turned slightly, and quietly, he said, “I, um… better get this to Adrien.”

 

“Bye,” Luka waved, and he watched fondly as the superhero leapt out, baton extending and jacket flapping in the rain as he leapt off of the boat and off into the horizon. Luka shook his head good-naturedly, his voice soft as murmured, “see you in class tomorrow.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Chat Noir leapt into the window of the boy’s bathroom, and with a green flash later, Adrien Agreste carefully held his exhausted kwami in one hand before hurriedly digging out a tin of camembert and handing it to the weakened Plagg.

 

“Plagg?” Adrien whispered after a moment of munching sounds.

 

The kwami grunted.

 

“How likely do you think it is that Luka… knows?”

 

At this, Plagg looked at him wearily, and he sighed before gulping down a piece of cheese. “I’m not gonna lie, kid. I say very likely.”

 

Adrien’s eyes closed, and he resisted the urge to curl into himself.

 

“How did he figure it out?” Adrien whimpered, and he opened his eyes to stare at Plagg, who looked back with tired eyes as he slowly chewed on his snack. “I… I’ve been so careful.”

 

“Kitten,” Plagg started. “I think he knew from the start.”

 

“Oh, gods.” Adrien groaned, and he slid down the tiled wall and onto the floor. He clasped Plagg in his cupped hands and brought him closer to his chest. “I think you’re right. I should have realized - he kept giving hints and clues. How oblivious _am_ I?”

 

“Denser than a rock,” Plagg grunted. Adrien ignored him.

 

Adrien tipped his head back, and horrifyingly, he felt like just curling into a ball and staying there until his mind shut down. He couldn’t believe it; all this time, Luka had known - or at least had a good suspicion of who he was, and Adrien had practically confirmed it when he didn’t even argue against Luka’s class comments. Adrien felt like the biggest idiot in the world, in the moment.

 

“I have to do something,” he murmured. “I… I don’t even think I can speak to him, anymore. Not when he’s gotten this close.”

 

Plagg eyed his Chosen with something akin to a mix of irritation and affection. “Is that so?”

 

“Of _course_ it’s not!” Adrien blurted, and, to both his and Plagg’s horror, his eyes were beginning to mist. “I… He… Plagg, I - I like him _so much._ You listened, right? What he said about me?”

 

Adrien curled into a tighter position, and he whispered, “he likes me. _Me._ Adrien, who doesn’t know how to act like a normal teenager and has an iceberg for a father. Him and Marinette, I can’t lose them.”

 

“And you think staying away would help?”

 

“What choice do I have?” He furiously whispered. “I thought about this before, remember? I thought, maybe, it’d be okay, because Ladybug didn’t say anything to stop me. But now Luka _knows_ and what if Hawk Moth does something to him? What if Luka tells Marinette, and then they both get hurt? I’ll never be able to live with myself if I caused them harm.”

 

After a pause, Plagg sighed, and he looked at Adrien in slight annoyance, but his tone was soft as he said, “oh, kitten. You really are a dense fool.”

 

“Plagg - “

 

“Do you _really_ think your sudden bout of abandonment will help?” The kwami sneered. “Don’t be selfish, Adrien. I’m not nearly as, ugh, _wise_ as Tikki, but I sure as hell know the answer to this. _Don’t. Leave. Them_.”

 

“I don’t want to leave them,” Adrien said quietly.  
  
“Then don’t,” Plagg relaxed, and he cleaned off the last of camembert from his whiskers. He flashed his sharp canines at Adrien with a grin. “Cats are possessive creatures, kitten. I suggest you keep your mates close at hand.”

 

Adrien flushed, but his decision was made. He chuckled breathlessly, and said, “when’d you get so smart, Plagg? Last I remember, all you went on about was cheese.”

 

“Someone’s gotta look out for you,” Plagg replied nonchalantly, but he was grinning and his tail was waving pleasantly. “Can’t let a blind kitten run around on his own.”

 

Adrien laughed, and he sighed before standing up.

 

“Well… I can’t exactly defy a _god_ , can I?” Adrien exasperated, his smile teasing as he gave Plagg just a little bit of extra cheese before sliding him into his pocket.

 

There was no reply, but the small vibrations of Plagg’s purr was enough.

 

Even if Hawk Moth _did_ capture Luka or Marinette, then at least Adrien would be able to somehow stop or track him down. Plagg was right - he was being selfish for wanting to stay away. Truthfully, he didn’t, and by pulling them closer, he could only offer more of himself and his protection.

 

His prince and princess weren’t going to get away from him so easily.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Marinette wanted to take this physics test and burn it to hell. She couldn’t concentrate enough to _balance this stupid equation_ \- not only because she was bad at physics (it was really bad), but she kept glancing up to see the empty spot next to Adrien, and if she looked over her shoulder, she could see Rose’s melancholy expression.

 

Marinette - she slammed her pencil down, having given up and just circled random answers - stared at the seat in front of her, almost to the point of not blinking. She bit her lip as she remembered what Rose had told her after Marinette had pestered her a bit; Juleka had fallen sick, and Luka decided to stay behind to take care of her since their mother couldn’t be away from work.

 

Two things came to her mind when she heard that; first was _aw_. Aw because Luka had been so sweet, missing this test (which was hell) because he wanted to care for his sister. The other thought was _aw!_ Not only was Juleka sick - she reminded herself to bake some cookies for the poor girl later - but it meant Luka wasn’t here today. She had been hoping to see him, especially after what happened with Chat.

 

Marinette was so eager to start a _relationship_ , but it couldn’t be just with her silly kitty. They were only two-thirds full that way.

 

And she had hoped to have a good talk with Luka, somehow coerce Chat into coming by her place again, and finally, _finally_ , they’d all get everything cleared up and - she resisted the urge to squeal - maybe even go on a date.

 

Not truly paying attention to her surroundings, her eyes slid to Adrien, and at his hunched shoulders. He had looked especially tense when he had come into class ten minutes late. After blurting out that he had to go to the bathroom, he had sprinted out into the classroom and didn’t return until almost forty-five minutes later. Looking at him, with his tense posture and the constant sound of his lead breaking from pressing too hard onto the paper, it was obvious he wasn’t paying much attention to the test, either.

 

Twenty minutes later, the test was over, and as Marinette was returning to her seat from turning  in her paper, she made a split second decision and slid onto the bench next to Adrien. He jumped at the sight of her, and she made sure to make her smile kind and warm. After all, it seemed like lately Adrien was somewhat _jumpy_ around her. She didn’t want to scare him.

 

“That test was hard,” Marinette started. “Do you think you did okay?”

 

“I, uh,” Adrien said, his face going steadily more pink as the seconds passed. “Y… Yes? I, um, I-I like physics.”

 

“Really?” Marinette smiled, because she knew that, but he certainly didn’t need to find about her once-crush on him. Oh, maybe it wasn’t completely gone, because he was certainly still very handsome and as kind as ever, but she liked to think Luka and Chat were more than good-looking as well. “You seemed stressed.”

 

His ears turned red. “You were watching me?”

 

At that, Marinette’s own nose went a little pink. Okay, so saying it like that made it seem like she was checking him out or creeping on him, which wasn’t her intention at all. “Your lead kept breaking from too much pressure. Adrien, are you okay?”

 

His eyes widened, the green sparkling with something she couldn’t quite name as his mouth fell open a little. Then, his expression softened, and a half-smile appeared on his face. His cheeks were dusted a pale rose, his posture finally relaxed as he said, “absolutely.”

 

She stared, more than a little confused, but the constant frown on his face was gone. “Okay?”

 

Marinette stood, her hands on the top of the table, ready to return to her own seat - but before she could leave, there was a sudden slamming noise as a small, red box thudded right between her hands. She blinked, stunned, before slowly lifting her gaze to see Chloe standing before her, arms crossed and eyes almost refusing to meet her own.

 

“Your…” Chloe’s cheeks went a light pink, and she turned her head to the side, voice embarrassed as she managed to murmur out the rest of her sentence. “Thank you. For the honey pastries. They were… good.”

 

There were light gasps around the room, as everyone had by now gathered around to see what was happening. The fact that Chloe said thank you, and to Marinette of all people, was shell-shocking.

 

Marinette blinked rapidly, and almost numbly, she lifted the box before slowly uncovering it and gasping softly at what she saw. The most perfect mini macarons were arranged in a circle inside, each one with a different color and pattern. She looked back at up Chloe. “They’re… beautiful.”

 

Chloe’s embarrassment was furthered at this, her cheeks blooming darker red as she muttered, “I ordered them from the most expensive bakery in France.”

 

“Chloe,” Marinette breathed, clenching the box so tightly, she was afraid of squishing it. She blinked, because yes, Chloe had been acting more _tame_ lately, and she did come in to the bakery a few days ago to order a large amount of honey pastries, but she wasn’t expecting _this_. This Chloe was more… kind. Appreciative.

 

“Thank you,” she said earnestly.

 

Chloe blushed even more, and she refused to meet her gaze, but quietly, she said, “you’re welcome, Marinette.”

 

With a haughty flip of her hair, the blond walked out of the classroom without another word, Sabrina scrambling after her.

 

There was a moment of silence before Nino said, “ _whoa_.”

 

“That about sums it up,” Alya immediately jumped in. She looked slightly dazed as she collapsed next to Marinette, her arms swinging over the bluenette’s shoulders. Alya blinked down at the macarons, and said, “you gonna try one?”

 

“Hm?” Marinette turned her attention to the mini macarons, and she picked one up. It was visibly perfect - no cracks on the shells, both were the exact same size, and was colored a light pink. She popped it into her mouth, and the flavor of strawberries filled her. Maybe it was a little dumb, but she felt a little emotional at that. Sniffing, she picked another one and ate it, the texture perfect and the buttercream filling creamy with the most fresh strawberry flavor.

 

“Why is she crying?” Adrien cried out, alarm clear in his voice as he fluttered over Marinette anxiously. Most of their classmates were the same, squawking and begging for her to not cry.

 

“Marinette?” Alya asked gently, probing her best friend softly in the side.

 

Marinette shook her head, and her voice was slightly muffled as she murmured, “strawberry.”

 

Understanding filled Alya’s expression, and she groaned, rubbing her temples. “Damn that girl - guess I have to admit that she has a heart after all.”

 

“What? Why?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide and frantic as he practically flailed his arms in both confusion and panic. He was patting Marinette’s shoulder, but she suspected it was more to comfort himself rather than her.

 

Alya grumbled, and she sighed, “remember during the first day of school, and we had to say what our favorite thing was? Marinette said strawberries were her favorite fruit.”

 

There were exclaims throughout the room - ‘aw’s were heard, along with ‘what?’s and ‘dude’s.

 

“She was listening,” Alya muttered. “And actually remembered. Damn. Mari, you okay?”

 

Marinette nodded, and she gave one last little sniff before smiling brightly. They all gave a collective sigh of relief at that - watching sweet Marinette react in what they thought was negative had been almost emergency worthy.

 

“Guess even she can grow up,” Alya mused, and inwardly, Marinette agreed.

 

(Secretly, she was so grateful that Chloe had matured like this - she wasn’t sure it’d mean their arguments were completely over, but at least they would definitely dwindle down.)

 

Marinette tucked the little box into her purse, holding back her laugh when she felt Tikki wiggle excitedly while opening the lid.

 

The rest of the day passed by like a blur, mostly because Marinette’s brain could only juggle so many things at once - Chloe, Luka, Chat, Adrien, and Juleka rotated through her thoughts on an hourly basis. By the time she finished what felt like her millionth doodle on her tablet, the final bell rang, and the classroom was filled with chatter as they all packed up, ready to head home.

 

“Don’t forget about Sunday,” Alya warned teasingly as she finished zipping up her bookbag, swinging it over her shoulders.

 

“Of course!” Marinette smiled, and her voice was just as teasing as she said, “can’t miss out on you stalking Nino’s Instagram, now can I?”

 

Alya went red, and she hissed, pinching Marinette lightly on the arm as a retaliation. The best friends shared a laugh, only to stop when Alya pulled out her phone because of a familiar ding. She made a face at the screen before typing rapidly, and she sighed, “Maman’s called to work late. Have to go take care of the brats,” but her voice was only mockingly irritated as she said it.

 

“Good luck,” Marinette grinned, and the two hugged briefly. “Tell them hi for me.”

 

“See you!” Alya tossed over her shoulder, waving bye before darting out quickly and sprinting outside without even so much as a jacket. Marinette shook her head - she was going to get a cold sooner or later, and when she did, Marinette was going to rub it in her face.

 

She was much slower at leaving; she wandered out of the classroom and down the stairs, wondering if maybe she should bake Juleka’s cookies that night or the next morning, but she paused when she saw a familiar head of blond locks waiting right outside of the doors.

 

Marinette tipped her head to the side in confusion, and she slipped outside silently.

 

The rain was almost calm at the moment. It was still quite a lot, but not a raging storm like it had been a few days ago. Marinette inwardly huffed at the idea of having to get soaked again just to get home.

 

Suddenly, there was a soft noise, and Marinette jumped slightly as a black umbrella was presented to her. The scene was achingly familiar - her heart leapt at the gesture, and in that moment, she was reminded _why_ she had been so infatuated with Adrien in the first place. His kindness, his selflessness; it had drawn her in like a moth to a flame, and maybe if this had taken place a few weeks ago, Marinette would have fallen into that same flame just like before. But at that moment, other than a soft blush on her cheeks, she couldn’t say her feelings of mellowness has changed.

 

Marinette stared at the black umbrella to the boy hiding behind it, his ears bright red and his eyes shyly looking away as he shook it slightly, presenting her with it. She laughed softly and shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ll get home quick.”

 

“You might get sick,” he muttered, and one green eye peeked at her. “I, um… I really don’t want that to happen.”

 

Her heart was touched at the sentence, and she said fondly, “thank you, Adrien. But I really don’t need it.”

 

Adrien’s face fell, disappointment obvious as his lips tugged down slightly into a frown and his brows furrowed. Marinette only smiled apologetically before stepping out into the rain, the cold splatters of rain starting to leave dark spots on her clothes. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, and his hand was raised up in a single wave.

 

She waved back enthusiastically and she turned, ready to sprint home, only to pause. A sudden spike of confusion rose within her, and she whirled around. “When did you get your umbrella back from Luka?”

 

He blinked, and he flailed, sputtering, “u-uh, yester… yesterday! Yup! Um…”

 

Marinette’s brows furrowed. That didn’t seem right, Adrien had come in this morning slightly damp and with the biggest scowl on his face, hand empty of an umbrella. Was Adrien… lying? But why?

 

An idea suddenly popped into her head, and all thoughts of Adrien flew out of her head. She vaguely remembered herself shouting another goodbye as she ran off into the rain, her mind racing quickly.

 

“Where are we going, Marinette?” Tikki asked, just barely letting her head out of the purse as they ran past the bakery.

 

“I have an idea,” Marinette started, eyes darting around quickly for the right place. “Since Adrien has his umbrella back, that means Luka doesn’t have one anymore. And, and I know Juleka broke his, since she walked out without one, so… I don’t want him to get sick. I’m thinking - “

 

Marinette broke herself off as she skidded to a stop in front of a store. She grinned and darted in.

 

Five minutes later, she was outside once more, the bag in her hand a slight weight and shielded with tissue paper from the rain.

 

Marinette ducked into an alley, and Tikki flew out. The kwami shook her head with fondness and said, “you certainly are clever, bug.”

 

Marinette’s smile grew wider.

 

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Luka wasn’t smiling when he came home, hair plastered to his skin due to the rain and his shirt clinging to every inch of his body. He sighed, annoyed, just barely stopping himself from slamming the door and disturbing his still resting sister.

 

The boy tossed off his soaked shirt and pulled on a simple black sweater, one that said _rock on_ on the front in big white letters.

 

He readied himself for another round of waking Juleka up and trying to get her to eat something - since she had refused to even try to soup he made last time, he went out and bought some ingredients for porridge. He was worried about the state of her stomach, and was determined to at least stuff a few spoonfuls into her mouth before she took her next round of medicine.

 

He rolled up his sleeves, ready to start chopping up the onions, only to stop as a light thud was heard above him.

 

Luka blinked - surely that silly kitty didn’t come back? He was so sweet, and Luka truly did adore him, but all of that rain couldn’t possibly be good for him.

 

So Luka bolted to the window, opening it before sticking his head out to call, “Chat Noir, please don’t tell me you - “

 

“I didn’t know you were expecting a cat,” was instead the reply Luka got. And that voice _definitely_ didn’t belong to Chat.

 

Luka watched, a little stunned, as Ladybug slid down on her yo-yo string upside down, a grin on her face and her pigtails hanging in the air. She shook a plain, white bag that she held in one hand, and presented it to him. Her cheeks were a light pink as she said, “I, um, heard from a little bird that you didn’t have an umbrella, so…”

 

His own face starting to flush, Luka took the bag with a quiet thank you.

 

“I don’t usually get presents from superheroes,” he said.

 

“Well, count on _this_ one to get you some,” she grinned.

 

A smile of his own began to unfurl. “I’d be worried about the competition, Ladybug. A certain cat of yours tends to visit me, too.”

 

She winked, and her cheeks were red as she said, “who said anything about competition?” She leaned in closer and whispered, “I like to _share_.”

 

Luka almost crushed the bag to his chest, properly flustered as Ladybug giggled, her bluebelle eyes twinkling before she blew him a kiss and swung off, her laughter still echoing through the rain.

 

After a moment of quiet, he muttered, “they’re too cute.”

 

Luka shook his head, smiling, and he climbed back inside. He shook the bag with curiosity, wondering what she had gotten him - and why she thought he needed a gift.

 

He peered in, past the red tissue paper, and couldn’t help the sudden bark of laughter that left his lips.

 

It was a red umbrella with black spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we r e a l ly get into the plot!
> 
> EDIT: *bleeps out tumblr*
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	10. he followed

Adrien bit his lip, watching as Marinette sprinted away into the rain with only a small shout of goodbye. His grip tightened on the handle of the umbrella, and god - it was stupid, but he was so… _upset_ to see her go. He knew she liked (or was at least interested in) Chat Noir, but still. It hurt him to see the girl he adored just barely glance at him before running away.

 

“Kid?”

 

Adrien’s breathing was growing shallower, and inwardly, he knew he was panicking for nothing - Marinette liked him, Chat, and had been friendlier than ever for Adrien. But… what if she found out he was _Adrien_ and realized she didn’t actually have feelings for him because she only saw him as a friend?

 

“Kitten - “

 

Adrien’s umbrella fell to the ground with a soft splash, but he could care less about it; he stared into the rainy streets of Paris, and his chest was slowly constricting while feeling as hollow as a shell. He was so stupid - of course Marinette wouldn’t like Adrien. Adrien couldn’t match up to Marinette, who was sweet and kind and offered him the best ear rubs. She was the most popular girl in school, and she was so _selfless_. How could plain, polite Adrien ever be anything more than another friend in her eyes?

 

“ _Adrien!_ ”

 

The boy blinked, watching as Plagg zoomed around his face, patting him furiously with his little paws.

 

Plagg’s voice was more serious than ever as he said, “kid, listen to me. _Listen to me_. You have to breathe, okay? In, and out. We can’t let you have all these negative emotions - Hawk Moth is going to catch you if you keep thinking like that. We can’t let that happen, _ever_. So look at me, okay? Breathe. _Breathe._ ”

 

The kwami floated closer, and slowly, he began purring, rubbing his cheek against Adrien’s to let the soothing vibrations calm him down. Adrien closed his eyes, his shallow breaths slowly returning to normal, the tight coil within his chest unwinding.

 

They stood like that for another moment in silence, until Plagg slowly pulled back and floated around to scrutinize his Chosen with careful eyes. “You okay, kid?”

 

Adrien took in a deep breath, and finally, he said, “I need to leave.”

 

“Plagg, claws out.”

 

Chat Noir leapt away, his teeth gnashing and tail furiously waving as he jumped from building to building. A loud, threatening hiss escaped his lips as he desperately tried to make his way back home. It wasn’t until he realized that he was going in the opposite direction of the Agreste mansion that he realized he was in fact going towards the Seine, where Luka was - at this point, Chat was desperate for him. For his soft voice and his even softer touches, and Chat liked him so much it _hurt_ -

 

He paused, panting, shivering miserably as he crouched on top of a building right beside the Seine, across from the ship and allowing Chat the perfect angle to jump onto the deck. He wiggled his hips, ready to take the leap, only to let out a small yelp of confusion as he saw a bright red and black spotted figure swinging towards his destination. Chat pressed himself down onto the roof, claws digging into the concrete as he felt wetness seep onto his stomach.

 

He watched, more than perplexed when Ladybug (hanging upside down from the mast Spider-Man style, no less) handed Luka a bag. They talked, and _something_ happened. Chat couldn’t see properly because of both the fact he was starting to get a little fuzzy with his vision and Ladybug was blocking his view a little bit, but whatever it was, it had Ladybug’s sweet laughter tinkling in the air as she swung away. Luka stared out, mouth slightly agape with cheeks as crimson as the heroine’s suit.

 

Luka shook his head and smiled, before leaning back inside - and through the glass of the window, Chat could see him as he took the item out of the bag Ladybug had given him. Luka’s shoulders shook with laughter, and Chat could see why. The umbrella in his hand was uncannily the same red and black spots of Ladybug.

 

Chat swallowed. He suddenly didn’t feel very good. In fact, if he didn’t get home _right now_ , he was going to throw up.

 

The pain in his stomach had nothing to do with the rain as he leapt away, biting his lip to the point he tasted copper, his eyes stinging as he swung into his bedroom. A green light surrounded him, and Adrien Agreste hit the bed as Plagg groaned weakly and threw himself at a tin of camembert.

 

Adrien buried his face into a pillow, and he couldn’t hope to hide the muffled sob that left him.

 

“Adrien,” Plagg murmured, his voice exhausted, but his touch was gentle as he floated down and sat on top of his chosen’s head.

 

“Don’t,” he immediately whispered. He buried his head even deeper into the pillow, shoulders shaking. “Don’t, Plagg.”

 

Plagg sighed, before curling up on the bed of Adrien’s soft hair, muttering, “I wish you knew people loved you.”

 

“Marinette likes Chat Noir,” Adrien whimpered. His fist tightened on his blanket, and if he still had his claws, his bed would have been ruined far long ago. “But she doesn’t like Adrien, and - and - Luka likes Ladybug.”

 

“Kid - “

 

“ _No_ , listen to me, Plagg. You saw it, right? Ladybug was there, and she gave him that umbrella - they were blushing, and I’m not stupid. Oh my god,” Adrien whispered. “Luka likes Ladybug. God, I feel stupid. I can’t compare to Ladybug, I’m just the sidekick, and I like him and Marinette so much it _hurts_ \- “

 

“If you would stop _interrupting me_ ,” Plagg spat, tugging insistently on a golden strand of hair, successfully capturing the boy’s attention. “Then you’d know that you’re being ridiculous. _Ridiculous_. Honestly, you humans never cease to disgust me. What on earth makes you think Luka likes Ladybug?”

 

“She - “

 

“So she flirted with him,” Plagg snorted almost violently as he chewed on his camembert. “And he blushed. Hard not to, kid, the girl’s a superhero, I’d be worried if he _didn’t_ get flustered.”

 

Adrien contemplated Plagg’s harsh words, and slowly, he lifted his head, staring out of his window and blinking as the soft patters of rain splashing against the glass filled the air. “... Yeah?” Adrien left out a little breathless laugh, the rope around his heart loosening as he suddenly sat straight up before plopping back down, this time face up. “You think so?”

 

“Have I ever been wrong before?” Plagg sneered smuggly.

 

Adrien gave a snort of his own at that. “Plenty of times, actually.”

 

“Eh, we all make mistakes,” the kwami waved off lazily. “And besides, you know what I’ve learned over my years as an all powerful god, kitten?”

 

Adrien’s lips twitched up into a smile as he eyed the tiny deity with amusement. “I don’t know about all powerful.”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes before downing the rest of the camembert in one go, and began cleaning his whiskers with his little paws. “Not gonna lie, kid. Looks like your bug’s got a little something for that boyfriend of yours, which I haven’t seen in a long time. Usually the bug and kitten get together or don’t touch on their - _ugh_ \- romantic lives at all.”

 

“He’s not my - “

 

“Whatever,” Plagg cut the red-faced boy off, and he grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the pale light of Adrien’s dimmed lamp. The smile was definitely feral and cattish, and with his tail swinging slowly in the air with pleasure, Plagg purrs, “let me just say this, kitten. In all of my years of having different Chat Noirs, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that _wooing_ will definitely get the girl. Boy. Girl and boy, in your case. Christ, kid, you really have too big of a heart. Don’t take it as a compliment.”

 

“ _Plagg_!” Adrien hissed, cheeks flushing even further, the tips of his ears beginning to burn, and the red even traveling down to his collarbone. “And _wooing_? You know this isn’t the 18th century, right?”

 

“Oh for - “ Plagg rolled his eyes. “Fine, call it seducing, or whatever. See, you capture their attention, and make them forget about anyone else by showering them in _your_ attention.”

 

Adrien stared, and it was seriously bad that Plagg was actually making sense with his Victorian-era way of thinking. Adrien wasn’t at all familiar with dating (the closest he got to was watching a lot of anime and also Ladybug, which ended in… well, _this_ ), much less somehow demanding Marinette and Luka’s attention to the point they forgot about anyone else. And it didn’t help that Adrien _knows_ someone else had gotten their attention. Marinette had told her about that boy she had a crush on (despite the fact that she also said she liked Chat, which he’s still over the moon about), and from what Adrien’s seen, it looked like Luka was at least interested enough in Ladybug to get flustered.

 

It was hard enough juggling for Ladybug’s attention, but to try and uphold Marinette and Luka’s? It seriously seemed more daunting than any Akuma he’s ever faced. Adrien likes them. Like, really, really, like them. And he gets why maybe Marinette and Luka might not be ready to get in a relationship, because it’ll be difficult and hard and even Adrien’s still a little hung up over Ladybug himself. But _god_ he’s never wanted to fight for something more than this. (Also, he knows that rationally, he probably had a good chance of asking them out and getting a good answer, but he’d also kneel over and die if he even tried, so.)(It’s kind of hard to be all Chat and suave when he doesn’t have the mask on twenty-four seven.)

 

“This is a stupid idea,” Adrien giggled nervously, but he was already jumping off of his bed and rushing to his computer.

 

“Good ideas always are,” Plagg cackled.

 

Adrien beamed at his kwami, and then stared at the blaring screen as it turned on.

 

Time to get to work.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Luka proudly used his gift from Ladybug as he went on another run to the grocery store. He hated seeing Juleka so sick - she became too quiet, curled up in her bed, and refused to even let him touch her. He’d tried pressing his hand against her cheek to check her temperature, and she had merely whimpered before springing up and running to the bathroom to dry heave.

 

She had said she didn’t want any solid foods, so maybe Luka could make her some tea.

 

The boy stood in the tea aisle, wet red and black spotted umbrella in hand while the other carried a basket. He eyed the rows of tea, and hesitated, not able to decide which one. There were just so many - earl grey, green tea, jasmine, oolong…

 

“Can I help you, young man?”

 

Luka jumped slightly, and he blinked as he looked down to see a short man wearing a hawaiian-printed shirt looking up at him patiently. He was old, hair grey and voice a quiet roughness, but his eyes were kind and his smile kind as well.

 

Luka smiled.

 

“I want to get a tea for my sister, she has the flu. Can’t really keep anything down, so I thought she might want some tea, but I don’t really know which one to get,” Luka scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He probably should have done some research, but in all honesty had just run out as quick as he could because he didn’t want to leave Juleka on her own for longer than he had to.

 

“Ah, I see,” the man’s smile grew. “A good, strong brother you are, then. I assume you are the older?”

 

“Yes,” Luka grinned. “Juleka’s still a little baby compared to me.”

 

The man laughed, the sound genuine and his eyes twinkling as he looked up at Luka with something akin to admiration. He wasn’t sure what to make of the look. The man hummed, and he searched the aisle with his eyes, before landing on a small box. He pointed. “A good ginger tea will soothe the stomach. If she dislikes it, mint can also help. But these teas are not worth anything, my boy. Come.”

 

Luka blinked when the man started walking.

 

“Come,” the man repeated, and looked back at him. “I will show you how to make tea of the ginger root. It will be far more effective than anything you will find here.”

 

“I - of course, I’d love to,” Luka said, and truly, he did. Homemade tea did sound a lot better than some boxed up thing that probably didn’t taste too good. “But Juleka, I can’t leave her for long.”

 

The twinkle in the man’s eyes grew brighter. “Do not worry, young man. Your sister will remain safe, and we will not be long. Come, come.”

 

It’s how ten minutes later, Luka found himself carefully cutting up thin slices of ginger before handing them to the now named Master Fu, who took them and placed them carefully into a pot of boiling water.

 

“You add some cinnamon,” Master Fu said quietly, adding some sticks of the aromatic spice. “To help the throat as well as favor.”

 

“You really like tea, huh?” Luka said softly as he lifted the ceramic cup at Master Fu’s gesture. The man poured the amber liquid into the cup, steaming greatly, and Luka had to take a moment to smell the tea. He’d never been the biggest tea fan, but even he had to admit that it smelled amazing.

 

“It is a good cure to a rainy day.” Master Fu smiled, pouring a cup himself and taking a sip. He sighed in satisfaction, and when Luka took a swallow himself, he made a similar noise. It tasted great and was warm and good inside his stomach - he was sure that Juleka would enjoy it.

 

Luka couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. “I don’t know.” He looked outside, eyes fond as he thought about green eyes and yo-yos. “I’m really liking the rain.”

 

Master Fu’s laughter was even louder than Luka’s. “Dear boy, I am well aware of how fond you are of the rain.” He took another sip of his tea, eyes twinkling brightly. “After all, it brought you closer to them, did it not?”

 

Luka jolted, and he felt his cheeks warm up slightly. He coughed awkwardly, smiling crookedly and asking hesitantly, “uh… who?”

 

Master Fu hummed. “She is quite fond of you, you know. Her gift,” he nodded at the umbrella lying innocently beside Luka, “was a bold statement. Something she wouldn’t have done before you. You have given her courage, the strength to overcome her fear of disappointing those she cherishes. And that silly cat of yours… well, he always was fragile. But you give him comfort and constance, something he never had before. Ladybug was only there for him during confrontations with villains, and even then, she held him at an arm’s length due to her fear.”

 

Luka swallowed. “How do you know all this?”

 

“My boy,” Master Fu chuckled, and he leaned forward slightly, as if about to tell Luka something akin to a secret. “I know many things. I have been on this earth for a long time, and have overseen other heroes similar to those of your cat and bug. I know what things are meant to be.”

 

He leaned back, sipping his tea as he went. “There are many wondrous things, out there. Things that most people can’t explain.” Master Fu’s voice went lower, almost whispering, but his gaze was bright and beaming, almost filled with childish excitement. “But others are well in tune with those unseen things. That’s why I am here. That’s why _you_ are here.”

 

“Me?” Luka shook his head, and he gazed at this short man with slight awe and a tiny hint of fear. “I’m just a boy, sir. I-I like Marinette and Adrien. A lot. But I’m not a hero like them, and I honestly don’t think I can be one, even if you somehow… did something. Right? That’s what you do?”

 

Master Fu threw his head back and laughed, the sound jovial and belly-shaking. His face was slightly pink from exertion, but his smile wider than ever as he says, “no, Luka, I understand. Do not worry - you and I both know you would make a rather poor hero.”

 

Luka blushed in embarrassment.

 

“What a clever boy you are,” Master Fu chuckled. “Here you are, sitting with me for only five minutes, and yet you seem to understand everything I am saying. You pick up on the things I have not said, but take them in stride. You are wise in that you make decisions to decide what is best for each person, instead of disregarding their uniqueness and making choices on your own.”

 

Master Fu’s eyes were bright.

 

“You will make an excellent Guardian.”

 

Luka stared, before grasping the cup in his hands tightly, the warmth seeping into his skin and somehow grounding him. Because Master Fu was right - this was crazy. Like, actually crazy. He met this man, what, twenty minutes ago, and yet he was at comfort, he was understanding everything he said, and he wasn’t even _worried_ about any of it. He was just… confused. “A Guardian?”

 

“A protector,” Master Fu offered. “The one to guide your heroes, and to Choose those who are worthy.” Master Fu sighed, and suddenly he seemed weary. “I hope you will make better choices than I did, young man. I have made some poor decisions in the past, and as a result, the people of your city are suffering from it.”

 

Luka softened at that, and he understood. Really, he did. This… Guardian, thing. Whatever it was - it was heavy. The weight on Master Fu’s shoulders was probably heavier than the world, and it was wearing him down. Maybe he did really cause Hawk Moth to become who he was now, and maybe he really did cause the people of Paris to sometimes be in his claws, “but if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have Ladybug and Chat Noir, either.”

 

Luka smiled. “I think you made some good choices, too.”

 

Master Fu reached over and patted the back of his hand gently. “Come. I have much to show you, young Guardian. You will do just fine in the future, I am sure.”

 

Luka stared, tipping his head just slightly as the short man stood up and began trailing further away. It was strange, he thought. He wasn’t really sure what a Guardian did - a guider, and a protector apparently. The protector of what, he wasn’t sure, and inside, he had a swirling storm of doubt and fear. He was Luka Couffaine. A boy who was only sixteen years old, and still had some physics homework to do when he gets home. He had a younger sister, lying sick in bed, passed out from her pills making her sleepy, and he currently had a bug and a cat wrapped tightly around his arms. But god, he thought. Marinette and Adrien were important to him. _Really_ important. And yes, maybe Master Fu was right - he knew that secretly, Ladybug was so afraid of disappointing people with who she really was, that she unintentionally hurt them instead. He knew that secretly, Chat Noir was lonely and scared and had a heart empty of love where his family and Ladybug should have filled. He knew that secretly, he, Luka, was what was healing them, and he was never more happy or proud to do so.

 

But he also knew that secretly, they were healing him too, and he’d do anything to keep them safe and happy…

 

Even if it meant becoming a Guardian.

 

So, huffing with laughter, Luka stood up, abandoning his cooling tea, and went after Master Fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY
> 
> and i swear to god i won't leave you for so long again omg
> 
> EDIT: if by this point you haven't caught on you're a little behind babe
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	11. a drop of sugar

When Alya came into class, the first thing she saw was the crowd surrounding her seat. She blinked before shouldering her backpack and marching on.

 

“Hey!” Alya shouted as Kim’s elbow nearly smashed against the side of her head. Kim didn’t even notice her - instead, he kept nudging Max and pointed at something that wasn’t in Alya’s view. She muttered, “what the hell is going on?”

 

“Someone left something for Marinette,” said an almost-snide voice from beside her.

 

Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder, for once out of its tight and sharp ponytail. Alya couldn’t help but admire the fine, golden strands. Personally, she thought that Chloe looked much more approachable like this.

 

“Marinette?” Alya repeated.

 

Chloe sniffed delicately and crossed her arms. “I don’t know. I saw some flowers, and also what was probably a teddy bear. Honestly, what a lame gift. I personally would have given her some cookies - she likes them, doesn’t she?”

 

Alya eyed her side companion. “Erm, yeah, she does. How do you - ?”

 

“She makes excellent honey and citrus pastries,” Chloe continued saying, now paying no attention to the other girl. “I’m going to have to pick some more up later.”

 

“Since when do you like honey?” Alya demanded.

 

Chloe arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and fluttered her eyelashes. “Honey is actually _wonderful_ , thank you very much - it soothes the skin and also tastes amazing. Don’t ask questions that aren’t important, _honey_.”

 

She turned on her heel and walked confidently away, golden hair waving gently with her movements and leaving behind the scent of her citrus-y perfume.

 

Alya blinked after her, both a little stunned and a little dazed.

 

“Marinette!” Rose cried out.

 

Marinette? When - ?

 

Alya felt her face flush in embarrassment as she realized that she was still staring at the back of Chloe’s head with slight wonder, and so hadn’t even noticed when the door opened to reveal her best friend. Alya shot a dirty look towards Chloe, feeling like it was her fault that she’d been so distracted.

 

“Look!” Rose continued to say as she ran up to Marinette and grabbed the bewildered girl’s hands.

 

Their classmates parted like the Red Sea and revealed what had captured their attention so much. Alya’s jaw dropped along with Marinette’s.

 

Upon the table (it was pushing into Alya’s space too, ugh) was quite possibly what an explosion of Valentine’s Day looked like. And it was _November_.

 

The sheer amount of _roses_ and _teddy bears_ was enough to stain someone’s eyesight red and pink for years. The roses were obviously freshly cut, dew still clinging to their soft velvet petals, the smell of flora in the air. And standing behind the quite frankly mountain of flowers were large dolls. A giant blue teddy bear with a little guitar clutched in its left paw, a large fat black cat with mischievous green eyes and a rose tucked in its fangs, and lastly, the prettiest doll that Alya had ever seen. It had a pink, lacy bonnet with her dark hair combed neatly into two pigtails, its smile was gentle and its cheeks blushing slightly, its dress a lovely gown that had floral print and its feet tucked into two little pink slippers. It was beautiful, it was cute, it was -

 

It was Marinette.

 

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Alya breathed.

 

Marinette squeaked.

 

“ _For my most fair princess,_ ” Nino read, picking up the card that was sitting delicately on top of the roses. There wasn’t a signature or an indication of who left it except for a small little cat paw print at the bottom.

 

“I-I think I need to sit down,” Marinette said faintly, and hurriedly, everyone made room to do so, bringing out a chair and someone even producing a hand-held fan out of nowhere.

 

“What is that silly kitty doing?” Marinette mumbled to herself, but luckily, Alya was close enough (she had been massaging her shoulders) to hear what she said. Kitty? A cat?

 

Alya’s eyes darted to the smirking cat doll and the paw print on the card. She closed her eyes and inwardly groaned.

 

_‘Marinette, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?’_

 

“Wow, Marinette! Someone must really like you.”

 

Alya was ready to smack Adrien Agreste in his pretty face (well, maybe not really, she adored him too much) when he bounced into the classroom with too much beaming and sunshine from his smile - what on earth was he so happy for? The last Alya remembered, he’d been mooning and moody over both the rain and the fact that Marinette seemed to be over him.

 

(To be honest, Alya was still puzzled over that last one. When the hell did Adrien suddenly become interested in clumsy, love-stricken Marinette? He had regarded her as a friend but was endlessly oblivious to her more-than-friends feelings for ages.) (Alya still had whiplash from the sudden change they both had.)

 

“ _Mon dieu_. So it wasn’t just me, then.”

 

Alya’s mental groaning doubled as the now recognizable calm voice sidled up next to Adrien. The blond’s face went an incredibly bright pink as Luka gave him a soft smile, and dear _god_ , Alya thought, those two were made for each other.

 

Alya glanced back and saw Marinette’s wistful gaze.

 

Erm, those three, then.

 

(Honestly, Alya had no idea what was going on with those three. All she knew were these three facts: one, that Marinette was definitely infatuated with Luka. Two, Adrien was definitely infatuated with both Marinette and Luka. And three; Luka was more than absolutely infatuated back with both of them.)

 

(It was enough to make her want to tear her hair out of both frustration and fascination.)

 

“All those roses got petals everywhere on the boat,” Juleka mumbled from beside her brother.

 

“What?” Marinette squeaked.

 

“What?” Alya squawked.

 

“He has good taste, doesn’t he,” Luka chuckled, walking up to the three giant dolls still sitting on Marinette’s desk. He gently stroked the cat’s cheek, black nails gleaming in the lights of the classroom. His voice was more far-off than before as he continued speaking, like he was mentally moving past the confines of the room and instead sitting beside someone else. “He’s so sweet…”

 

Alya stared as both Adrien and Marinette went the most unbecoming shades of red.

 

“S-So you liked it?” Adrien managed to choke out, and god, that almost gave Alya whiplash. A stuttering Adrien was certainly a rare sight, and it was acting up even more lately.

 

“I thought they were lovely.” Luka’s voice was even softer than before, and the rest of their classmates were completely silent, because the fragile bubble surrounding those three were something none of them would dare to even come near. It was so soft around them, and mixed with the gentle pattering of the rain outside, Alya could feel her chest warm at the absolutely romantic atmosphere.

 

“What do you think, Marinette?” Luka smiled gently at Marinette, and almost unconsciously, his hand was rubbing the stuffed cat’s ear, and interestingly enough, Adrien’s own  ears were getting redder by the second.

 

“They’re wonderful.” She breathed.

 

Alya mouth dropped slightly, and then the spell broke.

 

Marinette let out a sound close to a dying duck as she practically ran to her seat and then buried her face into the back of the blue bear’s back. From the looks of it and Alya’s Marinette-deducing-skills, she wouldn’t be coming back up anytime soon.

 

Adrien wasn’t faring much better - his face was utterly mortified, and he refused to look at anyone as he ducked his head and raced to his own seat, taking out his tablet and pen and then looking straight forward with glazed eyes.

 

Luka was better, and with only lightly dusted pink cheeks, he calmly sat down beside Adrien and started unpacking his things.

 

Alya could only watch with suspicious eyes, and even more suspicious thoughts.

 

Only one thing raced through her mind:

 

_‘Marinette and Luka have both got a cat in their hands.’_

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Once again, Alya was left on her own during lunch, best friend nowhere in sight and no Nino to flirt with, either.

 

And to be honest, the loud and ground-shaking boom in the distance seriously wasn’t a surprise.

 

“Oh, lord,” Alya rolled her eyes, but the slight amusement washed away as the side of the school disappeared in a mess of deafening sounds and cement and glass shooting at the students.

 

“Guys!” Alya screamed as people ducked and shouted. There were cries of pain everywhere, skin being cut with sharp shards of glass, others forming large and nasty bruises from pieces of stone hurtling at them. “Please, calm down, we - “

 

She was cut off as there was yet another boom.

 

Alya could only watch in despair as students merely started whimpering and crying, huddling close to each other to make wide mass, and _god_ , how was she going to fix this? They were too scared, too frightened, their hands shaky and their pupils dilated with fear. They can’t stay here, right near all this debris and an Akuma that was bound to appear any second, so think, _think_ , how can she move them without causing any more panic -

 

“You all need to move, _now_!”

 

A sleek, black-clad hand grabbed at Alya’s waist and soon she was in the air, clutching desperately at her hero’s neck. Golden strands flew around them.

 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Alice. Those rocks can really hurt you.”

 

The voice was soft, almost sweet, a lot quieter than the commanding roar from before. Alya was a little stunned as she looked up to see serious baby blue eyes staring down at her, surrounded by a black and yellow mask that seemed too sleek and too firmly attached to be any simple material.

 

Alya opened her mouth, a stream of questions ready to be released, except instead, she said, “it’s Alya.”

 

The girl merely hummed, acting aloof.

 

“My name is Alya.”

 

“So I heard,” the girl said, and gently set Alya down on the cracked tiles of the floor. She stood up straight, the black stripes of her costume bold and the yellow even bolder in the dark setting of cold rain splattering in the background and the stormy clouds rolling over. Her blue eyes were piercing and almost icy as she looked over the shivering, huddled mass of the students. The soft, sweet gaze from before was gone, and standing before Alya was an actual hero. She was too shocked to even fumble for her phone so she could capture the almost movie-perfect moment.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon to confront the Akuma,” the hero said, her voice crystal clear and sharp beyond the loudness of the thundering rain. “You need to all leave - _quietly_. This Akuma heavily relies on her hearing. I’ve apprehended her for now, but it won’t last long. The rain will cover your noises for now. Now, walk, but quickly, and go out the doors and home. If you encounter the Akuma stay as still and quiet as possible.”

 

The hero glanced at Alya. “And for god’s sake, someone take Allison so she can’t get herself into trouble again.”

 

Alya went red - from anger or embarrassment, she didn’t know, but she spouted, “watch yourself, fuzzbutt!”

 

The girl merely arched an unimpressed brow. “Queen Bee, actually. I’d rather not be known as ‘fuzzbutt’ on your blog.”

 

And with that, her almost fairy-like translucent wings rose from her back and she floated up. “I’ll go and confront the Akuma for now, but please, try to get out of here as quick and possible.”

 

As the students streamed out of the doors, their footsteps muffled by the loud rain, and Alya hesitated, because she had so many _questions_. About what, she wasn’t too sure where to even begin. _Why’d you become a hero? Are you any good at wielding your weapon? Do you know who Chat Noir and Ladybug are? Do you know why Marinette’s been acting so weird because I know it has something to do with Chat? Will you be okay?_

 

“Adriana, now is not the time to just stand,” Queen Bee said, and she pointed a slender finger at the door, where the last few students were streaming out of. “I have to go see Madame Streamer and keep you all safe - “

 

“Do you know Marinette?” Alya blurted out.

 

Queen Bee, who had been about to fly out the gaping hole in the wall, paused, wings fluttering harder until she was practically vibrating in the air. She looked over at her shoulder to Alya. “No.”

 

“You’re lying to me,” Alya immediately responded.

 

Queen Bee merely shrugged nonchalantly. Then she sighed, and her gaze became deeper and softened, voice gentle as she said, “go home, Alice.”

 

With her honey-golden hair streaked with black whipping around her, Queen Bee flew away, becoming a blur and nothing more as the grayness of the rain covered her.

 

“My name is Alya.” She said weakly, even if no one was there to hear her.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Luka watched, his blue eyes almost fascinated as he observed the three blobs of red, yellow, and black clashing again and again with the silent yet ominous Akuma. They were certainly a force to be reckoned with, Luka thought to himself.

 

He crouched there, low in the safety of the school building with a good amount of students beside him, all of them shaking and terrified. Juleka was clutching almost desperately to Rose.

 

Luka’s hands curled protectively around his backpack, the weight of it significantly heavier than it had been the previous time he came to school, and he thought of the precious book he had inside of it, one with an ancient language he still couldn’t decipher too well and one that he knew held secrets to a world he didn’t know even existed before.

 

He needed to keep it safe, and guard it with his life. He could _not_ let it ever fall into Hawk Moth’s hands.

 

“I hope they’ll be okay,” Luka said softly, arms around his backpack and eyes glued to the intense fighting scene. He jolted when Chat Noir was slammed into a tree, and even from here he could see his shivering shoulders and pale skin, Luka’s jacket drawn tight over him. A chill went down Luka’s spine and fear gripped his throat, squeezing it until he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly.

 

Please, he thought. Let them be safe.

 

“He’ll be fine.”

 

The voice was new but not unrecognizable, and Luka blinked in mild surprise as he turned his head to see Nino right beside him, face serious with his shoulders drawn tight and his brows frowning lightly.

 

“You think so?” Luka murmured.

 

“I know he will,” Nino said immediately. “He’s a tough one. I know he’s really weak right now, but…” He shakes his head.

 

“He doesn’t seem to like the rain too much, huh?” Nino muttered.

 

“No,” Luka’s shoulders went rigid when Ladybug was tossed high up in the air and only barely managed to catch herself. His stomach swooped like her yo-yo did. “He doesn't.”

 

“Still,” Nino countered. “Chat’s a good guy. He’s an awesome hero - he’ll be okay.”

 

Luka eyed Nino in slight awe, and curiosity warmed his voice. “Yeah?”

 

Nino smiled at him. “Yeah.”

 

What an unwavering confidence - Luka admired that.

 

“So what do you think about that new one?” Nino said, interrupting Luka’s suddenly racing thoughts.

 

The older teen looked outside again, and observed - Queen Bee’s wings worked furiously against the rain, using the blowing winds to her advantage and slamming the Akuma with her trompo, the weapon leaving behind a streak of bright yellow and bold black streaks whenever she rapidly twirled and threw it. Her fine golden hair was whipping around her, the ponytail doing nothing to hold back the look fierceness of the black-streaked hair as it flew in the air alongside her. She was a force of nature with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

Luka knew she would make a wonderful hero - she already was one.

 

“I think she’s a good person,” Luka said out loud.

 

The sadness that had been in her eyes lately was replaced with determination and resolve - he admired the way the Miraculous had given her a purpose once more, a chance to prove herself, and these days, he could see the effects it had on her. The way she walked more confidently, no longer tipping her head down in shame, how her words flowed more and her inner kindness showed, how her hair had now become loose to show she was free from her previous vices, and how her stormy cerulean eyes had become the softest of baby blues.

 

She’d certainly been the right choice as a Holder.

 

“I can’t believe this is only her first battle with them,” Nino said almost disbelievingly, and Luka couldn’t blame him.

 

The way she twirled and danced in the air while wielding her trompo was entrancing - she’d been training for a while, he bet.

 

“She’ll be just fine,” Nino continued to say, and once again, Luka eyed him curiously.

 

His confidence in the heroes of Paris was, once again, unwavering. It was so… unexpected, really, because it seemed like Nino only did that. Believe in their powers and in themselves, his support never faltering, voice strong and leaving no room for argument as he kept declaring their worth and awesomeness.

 

Luka thought back to the weight of his backpack, at the book it held, and remembered reading a little passage after a (torturous) evening of translating each symbol so he could at last understand it.

 

_‘He is the pillar of support, for he is the base. He is the anchor that ties them all to the earth, and his presence is the rock, which bounds them all together in a way no other can. He will never bow his head, for he is the earth, steady and hard, unyielding to the wind or seas. He will receive the utmost trust, because in return, he gives the utmost devotion and grounding.’_

 

Luka’s thoughts swirled, glancing at Nino and then to his backpack, and he felt the heavy thumping of his heart in his chest as he realized that he was thinking of something he thought would take longer and more searching and leave him bone tired. But the answer was right under his nose, sitting two seats to the left of him, and he almost laughed out of the sheer incredulity.

 

His eyes flickered from Nino and back outside to the finishing up battle scene, Ladybug already spinning her yo-yo to a butterfly made of nightmares and darkness as it tried to desperately flutter away.

 

When he glanced once more at the boy beside him, he thought to himself, _‘he’d look good in green.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asojdiaojccsa "i won't ever leave you for this long again"  
> calling myself out on my bullshit  
> please spam me and bother me if i ever do this again  
> ;u;
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr!  
> http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: yeah no don't come to tumblr pls
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	12. flutter on

When that first wave of power rolled through the ground and up to Marinette’s shoulders, leaving goose-bumps on her skin, all she could think was a frantic stream of “ _keep them safe. Keep Luka safe. Keep Chat safe. Keep them keep them safe it’s my job let them be okay keep them safe keep them safe -_ “

 

Madame Streamer was one Akuma Ladybug was sure she would never forget. The utter silence of their battle, the little flinches that shocked her core whenever Chat or Queenie were thrown onto the ground or into a tree chilling her bones. It just made their noises of pain that much more prominent, and her heart pounded heavily as she remembered what Queen Bee had told her. The several parts of the school that had completely collapsed under Madame Streamer’s deep sound waves, and in Ladybug’s mind, a terrifying image of Luka’s hands stained with his own blood made her own hands vaguely shake with horror.

 

It’d been a while since she felt like this, she realized. The past few months had Akumas that were nowhere near the school for her to feel this sensation - the blood pounding in her ears, her head fuzzier than usual, and her absolute desperation to keep her friends (and her _more than friends_ ) safe.

 

“I can see them in the lab,” Queen Bee whispered, her voice a mere brush against Ladybug’s sense of hearing. Both of the heroines were trying to control their breathing, Queenie significantly more exhausted, but both still physically strained. “They’re - they’re crouching against the windows. Desks are backed up against a wall. I count seven - sorry, eighteen.”

 

Ladybug looked at her in awe. “How did you know that?”

 

Queenie shrugged nonchalantly, but her cheeks were brushed a light pink. “I-It’s a thing, I can’t really explain it. But every person in a certain radius of me… It’s like I can _feel_ them.”

 

Chat Noir slunk into the scene, his own breath harsh and panting as the momentarily subdued Madame Streamer thrashed wildly against her bounds. He tipped his head slightly to the right and a black ear twitched, as if he was listening to someone who wasn’t there. “Plagg says it’s a Bee thing. You have incredible luck, my Lady, and I have the bad, but Queenie is a leader. It’s natural for her to be able to feel her subjects.”

 

He paused, and he hesitated, before asking almost shyly to the black and yellow superhero, “Queenie,” he said, and his voice was a whisper, and it wasn’t just because of the Akuma now slowly releasing herself from her binds. His shoulders were shaky with shivers, his tail lashing in aggravation as the jacket he now always wore was soaked with the rain, but his eyes were more clear than Ladybug had seen in a long time. “Can you feel them? Marinette and Luka?”

 

Queen Bee blinked before buzzing low in her throat, the sound a deep vibration and giving off an aura of worry and guilt. “I… no, I’m sorry. I can feel Luka - he’s beside Nino at the window, but I can’t feel for a grasp of Marinette.”

 

Ladybug felt a shock run down her spine, and she twitched violently, but Chat’s sudden explosion of noise was more than enough to cover her own reaction.

 

“ _Where is she?_ ” Chat practically shouted, a growl deep in his throat, but he was no longer paying any close attention to his partners, instead lunging for Madame Streamer, whose lips were ever closed as she stepped aside. They fought, her concentration obviously faltering at Chat’s constant yells.

 

“Oh, god,” Ladybug whispered. It was over in only a minute - with his ears flattened completely against his head and his breath shuddering, Chat Noir didn’t even utter a Cataclysm as he snatched the earbuds from the struggling Madame Streamer and crushed them in his claws.

 

The butterfly made of nightmares and fear flew out, and quickly, Ladybug healed it, its pure white wings brushing gently against her spandex-covered fingers in thanks, the touch gentle and velvet-like, before it fluttered off.

 

Ladybug swallowed at Chat’s expression, his eyes wide and terrified, and she whispered, “Miraculous Ladybug.”

 

“I have to find her,” Chat Noir croaked.

 

“Of course,” Queen Bee said immediately, and suddenly, her face contorted, a look of perplexity passing through her pretty features.She hesitated before her expression relaxed. “I… I think she’s safe, though.”

 

“She is,” Ladybug immediately jumped in. She swallowed as Chat suddenly leaned in close, grasping her shoulders and his voice slightly trembling. She couldn’t tell whether it was because of the rain or because of her. Either way, her heart thudded. “I promise.”

 

Her earrings gave several beeps of warning, and similarly, Chat’s ring gave a sound along with the golden comb sitting at the base of Queenie’s hair.

 

“I have to go,” Ladybug said, because she _understood_ and knew how much Chat needed to see her. See _Marinette_. She recognized that feeling well - the desperation to see someone you cared about safe and happy, and her heart broke as Chat shakily nodded, looking absolutely miserable as he crouched in the splattering of rain with a jacket that he held close to himself.

 

“I have to go,” she repeated, and she swung off, desperate to find a place to transform.

 

Queen Bee watched from the ground as the red and black superhero disappeared, and the buzzing in her throat heightened an octave. She rubbed almost absent-mindedly at the side of her head, where she could hear a little noise that indicated every person within a certain area of her.

 

Everyone was a different sound. Chat Noir, as he dug his claws into the concrete like it was butter, was a constant stream of wind chimes and birds tweeting. It was lovely. She heard that noise before somewhere, she knows she did, but something was scrambling her thoughts - it was like no matter how hard she swam, her fingers never breached the surface.

 

Ladybug’s call had been equally lovely. Sweet rings of bells and the sound of a bike’s tires rolling over a road of gravel.

 

Queen Bee frowned. It was yet another noise she couldn’t quite place her finger on, the answer right at the tip of her tongue, but she just didn’t know.

 

“Chat,” she said softly as she realized she had been quiet for quite some time. “I promise, Marinette is safe.”

 

His eyes were aggravated as he glanced at he, and she could see that he was ready to leap away on his baton in an effort to search for his sweet classmate. “But you don’t _know_.”

 

Queen Bee tapped a finger against her thigh, a sign of her nervousness, yet when she spoke, her voice was as quiet as ever, but unwavering. “I do.”

 

He squinted at her, and his claws slightly relaxed their knuckle-white (she assumed, anyway) hold on his baton. “How?”

 

Queenie frowned gently, and she reached up to fiddle with a golden curl that fell into her face, tugging on it, releasing, and then repeating. She took a step back as her comb once again beeped impatiently, and inwardly, she realized that her greedy brat of a kwami had eaten all the honey pastries already and Queenie would have to order more. She glanced at the school, at the numerous faces now peeking out as their school had been healed by millions of ladybugs and their relief slowly swelling.

 

When she closed her eyes and reached out her senses, something in her gut just told her that everything for the moment was okay.

 

“When you first met me,” Queen Bee said, “you said you would rely on me. I’m asking that now. Rely on me, Chat. I don’t know how to explain it, but -  “

 

She looked almost helplessly at her hands, the material covering them a sleek black and glued to her skin but at the same time so comfortable to be in. “As soon as I put on this comb, I could feel something click. Do you know what I did this morning? I ate half a jar of honey for breakfast, Chat. _Half a jar_. I hated honey before, but now, I can’t get enough.”

 

She smiled almost shakily at him, who peered at her with curiosity rather than apprehension now. “My kwami said I wasn’t human anymore, Chat. Just like how you aren’t, too. If you can’t trust me, then first trust my kwami, and then trust my instincts - I promise that Marinette’s safe.”

 

Queenie touched the comb sitting proudly at the top of her head as it gave once more a loud beep, and Chat’s claws twisted his ring as it made a similar noise.

 

“I have to go,” she said, repeating Ladybug’s words from before. “Don’t do anything stupid, kitty-cat.”

 

And with another small but sweet smile, Queen Bee’s translucent wings fluttered and she quickly flew away, knowing that after a moment’s worth of hesitation, Chat leapt off in the opposite direction, ready to detransform as well.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

The first thing that Marinette did when she stumbled back into class was spot Luka, make a noise similar to that of a half-cry, before running over and crashing into him so hard that he had the breath knocked out of him and then smoothing a hand down her head as she breathed harshly into his chest, taking in his eucalyptus smell.

 

Luka gave her a moment to recover before gently pushing her back, hands on her shoulders and his eyes serious as he said in a low voice, “are they okay?”

 

Marinette blinked in an almost daze, her own hands still clutched tightly into his shirt. “I - “

 

“ _Dude_!” Nino cried out, cutting her off, and all heads turned to see a ruffled looking Adrien standing at the doorway with a half-sheepish, half-aggravated expression on his face.

 

“Agreste, you better have a good explanation for this!” Alya also shouted. “You were gone the whole time, and I spent an hour looking for you - “

 

“You _what_?” A new voice snapped, audibly irritated, and Chloe, who everyone was sure had not been in the room before, glared at Alya with not a look of disgust as she would have before, but still plenty of anger. “Why didn’t you come here right away? I know for a _fact_ Queen Bee told you to _get out of the damn cafeteria and to stay safe_!”

 

“Adrien, you actual _clotpole_ \- “

 

“What the _hell_ Alya, you actually ran around the place when it was falling apart? - “

 

“Where _were_ you - “

 

The noise level in the classroom steadily increased, before worried and slightly angry words of their classmates and other stray students talked over each other.

 

“Were you hurt?” Luka asked Marinette, his eyes searching her face for any sign of pain while his hands gripped her tightly. “I know the Miraculous Ladybug doesn’t heal everything, and the fight was so _long_.”

 

His lost and worried expression softened Marinette, who smiled before shaking her head. “I’m okay.”

 

“ _MARINETTE!_ ”

 

The shout was louder than anything their friends had been yelling, and two pairs of blue eyes turned to see a red-faced Adrien standing a mere few feet away from them, and he walked over, eyes alight with wonder and also relief.

 

“You’re here,” Adrien said quietly, and his hand reached out to tug on her sleeve, almost like a child would when they wanted attention with a half-helpless expression. He swallowed, and Marinette stared, trying to figure out what was happening. “You’re _here_. I couldn’t find you, I looked all over the school, she said she couldn’t see y - “

 

He cut himself off and looked off to the side, a frown now on his face, reflecting his feelings of upset.

 

Marinette also frowned, though hers was of contemplation. What was Adrien talking about? Why would he look for her, when he should have been looking out for his own safety? At the thought, she glanced outside, half-hoping but deflating as she failed to catch sight of a superhero in a black suit. She made a mental reminder to bake some cookies - it was inevitable that she would be getting a special visit tonight, if not at least a check-up to see her safe.

 

The two failed to notice Luka looking fondly at them but also with an exasperated shake of his head.

 

The noise around them hadn’t vanished - rather, it had grown, as there was still tension in the air, and Luka closed his eyes as three voices in particular yelled with increasing volume.

 

“You _promised_ to come here - “

 

“I was looking for Adrien and Marinette, you _idiot_!”

 

“Guys, please - “

 

“Nino, stay out of this - “

 

“ _Do not speak to him that way_!”

 

“Chloe, it’s fine, Alya, c’mon, Chloe’s just worried - “

 

“You said Queen Bee.”

 

There was rumble of tension throughout the classroom, and the trio of blue eyes and green ones looked at each other with a feeling of _uh-oh_ before they joined the crowd that surrounded three people that were now just staring intensely at each other.

 

“That’s her name,” Chloe finally said, responding to Alya’s sudden declaration.

 

Alya nodded slowly. “That’s her name.” She glanced at her phone, which was still sitting snugly in the pocket of her jeans. Her gaze slid back up to Chloe, who was now turning her nose away and looking off to the side. Alya’s voice was quiet. “I haven’t made a post about it yet.”

 

Luka suddenly grabbed Marinette’s hand as well, and he squeezed both hers and Adrien’s.

 

“Alya,” Nino murmured, and his eyes darted nervously around them at the curious gazes of their classmates. “Not now.”

 

Chloe stood, her shoulders stiff with tension, pupils narrowed and if anyone truly paid attention, they would have heard the low hum of anger starting at the back of her throat. She cleared her voice, dispelling the vibrations, before huffing and glaring at Alya. “Nino is right. Now’s not the time.”

 

“Then when is?” Alya shot back, and her eyes were squinting at Chloe with close scrutiny, and Luka could practically hear the cogs in her mind clicking fast.

 

Chloe sneered, and she flipped her hair, the curls shining under the light of the room. “Don’t bother me again, Alya. Of course a girl as dumb as you would put your safety in risk over someone else.” Her lips pursed in anger. “Don’t mention Queen Bee to me again.”

 

And with an air of confidence that Luka knew was false, she sauntered out of the room, chin held high and her aura of indifference repelling anyone from speaking.

 

When no one said anything for at least a minute, Kim finally spoke what was on all their minds.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

He reached out a hand, palm up and fingers open, and there was noise of gentle fluttering before wings of pure white sat delicately on his hand, all of them untainted and beautiful.

 

He personally believed they were far more enchanting when their wings cracked and bled darkness.

 

“He chose a new one,” he said faintly, voice contemplating, and when he hummed, more butterflies rested on him, some on his shoulders and some clinging to his arms. He lazily fiddled with the cane in his hand with some sort of curiosity.

 

“It’s to be expected,” he continued. “He’s been getting older, slower with age. Even the turtle wouldn’t be enough to support his life if he’d continued.”

 

There was silence before a small shuffling noise arose.

 

The voice that spoke back was soft, feminine, and held even less emotion than he did. “Would you like for them to keep watching?”

 

He thought for a moment, and abruptly swung his arm. The butterflies flew up and around him, and he stared in wonder as they became as cloud of white, the sound of gentle fluttering filling the air. In the darkness, they looked like stars and shooting stars, and he was reminded of something he often times didn’t think about.

 

If he concentrated enough, he could remember every detail - the faint feeling of young grass tickling his skin, her soft body pressing against his, and her lips always a smile whenever he looked at her. It had been nighttime, the only visible light coming from the moon, but to him, she had been positively the brightest thing glowing that night, and he had been afraid that if he looked directly in her eyes, he would be washed away by her light. A butterfly clip was what she had been wearing to keep her blond hair out of her eyes, the clip itself a simple one, gleaming white and its wings spread wide.

 

Then she was gone, and in her place were millions of butterflies instead, and he was lost without her, because he had only been _something_ with her by his side.

 

He huffed a breath, and lifted his hand once more. White wings crawled up his gloved fingers.

 

“No,” he finally answered. “No, let them return. I am willing to wait.”

 

There wasn’t a response. He hadn’t been expecting one.

 

He thought back to their too-brief times together, to the gentleness of her love, and also his guilt of neglecting perhaps the one person he loved even more than he had loved her. The guilt choked him, clogging his throat, and he almost accidentally crushed the delicate beauties in his hand in his sudden surge of emotions.

 

As soon as it came, it went, and he was calm once more, breathing loosening and his shoulders loose with relaxation. He deleted those thoughts, those feelings of loss, and instead he uttered two simple words.

 

A purple flow flowed over him, and from the brooch that was pinned neatly to his white pressed suit fell out an exhausted god.

 

He caught it with a bored expression, and ignored the way it curled up in his hand, shaking. He would feed the thing later - for now, he said, “Nathalie, arrange a car to collect me. I have been away from my office long enough.”

 

Her voice, still as soft as ever, said, “of course, Monsieur Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH SURPRISE!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED <33333333
> 
> ALSO I KNOW SOMEONE'S GONNA ASK BUT I'M AWARE THAT HAWK DADDY'S LAIR IS RIGHT AT HOME BUT HE WASN'T THERE, JUST SOMEWHERE ELSE
> 
> ALSO: http://redyarns.tumblr.com/ COME FOLLOW IF YOU WANT WIPS PREVIEWS AND UPDATES
> 
> also also: lol sorry for kim's potty mouth
> 
> EDIT: mentally block tumblr
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


	13. they spoke

“He knows.”

 

“Marinette - “

 

“He knows, he knows, he _knows_ \- “

 

“Marin - “

 

“I was so careful,” Marinette whispered, her hands gripping her desk so hard her knuckles were white and actual little chunks of wood were chipping off. She felt like someone had just punched her in the gut while simultaneously crushing her windpipe, preventing her from breathing properly. “I was so _careful_.”

 

“Oh my god,” she half-laughed and half-sobbed. “I’ve been playing the idiot for this long. I can’t believe - should’ve known - was he just messing with me? Why didn’t he ever _say_ anything? He knows, _how does he_ \- “

 

“Marinette.”

 

She looked up to see Tikki floating in front of her face, her expression a deep frown and her antennas buzzing lightly with anger.

 

“Marinette, I know this is difficult to deal with. But I’m so _disappointed_ in you.”

 

“W… What?” Marinette hiccupped, eyes wide and blinking slowly.

 

Tikki shook her head and sighed. “Honestly, I don’t understand. I know your identity is a secret - one that I told you must be protected at all costs - but I know for a fact that you even thinking for a second that that boy would do anything to harm you is an utter mistake.” She paused.

 

The tiny god reached out to gently brush away a tear with her paw, and she muttered, “Luka is so in love with you that it makes my own heart ache, my little bug. Do you know that when he looks at you, his eyes get so beautiful? It’s like he’s at his best when he’s with you. I can’t imagine anything more precious - so don’t you dare of accusing him of such a thing, _don’t you dare_. That boy knows, but he has never once said anything, respecting your privacy and loving you through it all. He deserves to be respected in return, and this? This right here is anything but.”

 

“My little one,” Tikki cooed, and she rubbed her cheek against Marinette’s. “Please, there’s nothing to worry about. He loves you, and he already knows - isn’t that so much better? The less secrets between you two, the closer you’ll be. After all, you’ve been chasing that cat and that, what was it you called him, prince? For a long time now. So cheer up, bug. Luck is on your side.”

 

Marinette sniffed, and she sobbed once more, hiccuping lightly before cupping the kwami and staring at her. “Luka loves me?”

 

Tikki sighed in exasperation, but her touch was fond as she gently tapped Marinette’s red and tear-trailed cheek. “Oh bug, you really are oblivious. He and Chat trip over their own feet around you, how on earth you survived this long, I’ll never know,” she teased gently. She stroked Marinette’s skin in a comforting manner, and underneath her paw Marinette’s cheek went even redder, but it wasn’t because of her previous crying.

 

Flustered, the slightly dazed girl (crying always gave her a headache, and now the motion of Luka and Chat - _squeak_ \- _loving_ her was enough to make her dizzy) wandered over to her desk and slumped into her seat.

 

She looked at the nearly done sketch of Chat’s final jacket sitting on the surface of the said desk, laying right next to a guitar pick that she had chosen to keep.

 

Tikki was right, she thought. _Tikki was right_.

 

Luka, if he really did know, had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. He hadn’t pushed her for anything, hell, he hadn’t even indicated he’d known, at least not outrightly! He picked up on her reluctance (her _fear_ ) of being found out, and instead of getting annoyed and insisting on the reveal of her superheroine self, he respected that and just smiled. His smile, which was so calming and lovely and amazing, hadn’t at all changed from the moment they first met and when they last saw each other.

 

The better part? That meant he liked her. Like, _really_ liked her. He liked Marinette. If he had found out about her Ladybug self during the time they got to know each other, and he liked only Ladybug, then he would’ve changed. He would’ve been different, trying to capture her attention, but he _didn’t_. His patient self had been the constance in her incredibly chaotic life, his voice and actions never turning drastically whenever he found out who she really was.

 

Oh my god, she thought. He chose her. Just like Chat, he chose _her_. He chose Marinette, because he didn’t _care_ that she was Ladybug.

 

“Tikki,” she said in a faint voice.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, but you _are_ certainly oblivious at times. Even painfully so.”

 

“Oh my _god_ , Tikki, he _likes_ me!” Marinette screamed, and her face was a bright red as she shot up from her chaise and practically bounced off the walls of the room. “He and Chat, they both like me, I like them back, and then when we finally start dating we can all get married and have five kids with ten cats because Chat is a dork like that, oh my god - “

 

“Marinette!” Tikki tried to interrupt, but her charge was too far gone to even listen to her. The kwami sighed, but she smiled and settled on top of Marinette’s head, and thought to herself that at least she wasn’t writing down their schedules like she did with Adrien.

 

Instead, the girl began to work furiously in her sketchbook, pencil moving swiftly as she began to put the last final touches to Chat’s jacket.

 

“You know, Marinette,” Tikki started cautiously. “Luka wasn’t the only one who said something strange.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tikki grumbled at her Holder’s nonchalant tone, and tried again. “I just mean that Adrien also said something weird, don’t you remember?”

 

“What do you mean, Tikki?”

 

“Oh, nevermind,” Tikki gave up, shaking her head at Marinette’s lack of interest.

 

“Honestly,” the kwami tutted, shaking her head. “She’ll never figure it out. It’s all in the hands of Luka - how can one girl be so oblivious?”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Adrien’s shoes made soft splashing noises against the concrete as he stood at the entrance of the school, watching as the rain pattered down onto the dim streets of Paris only lit up by the orange glow of the street lamps. He felt his skin crawl at the smell of the moisture in the air, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, swallowing down an uncomfortable growl as he felt Plagg vibrate with a muffled hiss in his shirt pocket.

 

The scene was a familiar one.

 

There were footsteps approaching him all of a sudden, the quiet splash of sneakers against puddles of rain, and a warm presence came up behind him.

 

A hand bigger than his own with nails darker than the sky raised an umbrella above him, the fabric of it a bright scarlet with dots of black on it, shielding him from any stray raindrops that might spill towards his way despite the awning above him.

  
“You fought bravely today,” Luka’s voice murmured, swooping down to his ear and speaking in a quietly affectionate tone.

 

Adrien’s cheeks blushed pink, and his eyes fluttered involuntarily as he shuffled back just a little until his shoulder blades pressed gently into Luka’s warm chest.

 

“I was worried either of you would get hurt,” Adrien said just as quietly.

 

A hand squeezed his waist with a gentle touch, and Luka sighed endearingly. “Oh, _mon petit minou._ ”

 

Adrien swallowed. “So you do know. How long?”

 

Luka hummed low in his throat as his nose rubbed affectionately at the nape of Adrien’s neck, golden wisps of hair tickling Luka’s nose as he did. Shivers ran up Adrien’s spine, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his heart danced dangerously and his face went an even brighter red.

 

“Luka - “

 

“I didn’t come to like you because you were a model,” Luka muttered. It shut Adrien up, and the taller boy kept speaking. “And I didn’t like you because you were a superhero. I like you so _much_ because you’re Adrien and Chat - you’re not split, sweetheart. No matter what, to me, you will always be both, my sweet and beautiful Adrien and my equally brave and funny Chat. I’ve known for a while now. I think maybe a few minutes after I met you as Chat I realized.”

 

Adrien felt like he was floating, and just for a minute, he managed to anchor himself enough to squeak, “how’d you know?”

 

Luka nuzzled his neck sweetly. “Because I thought that two people having the same beautiful smile couldn’t be a coincidence.”

 

“Oh god,” Adrien choked. “Oh my god. I like you both so much. God, this is crazy, how can I feel so much for two people?”

 

“It’s okay,” Luka cooed into his neck. “It’s okay.”

 

“I don’t like being Adrien,” Adrien whimpered, and he clutched desperately at Luka’s hand, the one around his waist, and they folded their fingers together tightly. “I’m just a mold for my father, a doll for him to play around with on stage. I love Chat Noir, because he’s a hero and he saves people and he can run across rooftops without worrying about anything. But even now I feel useless as Chat - I can’t believe that something as stupid as rain is keeping me down. It stabs me from the inside, and I’m so _useless_ as a partner for my Lady, how can you and Marinette ever like me when I can’t do anyth - “

 

“Adrien.”

 

Adrien slumped, posture dwindling as he leaned heavily onto Luka.

 

“My silly kitty,” Luka said lovingly. His thumb rubbed over Adrien’s soothingly. “Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see someone I’m proud to like and cherish. I know your father isn’t understanding, but don’t turn to him - turn to me, and turn to Marinette. We’re your bridges, _chaton_. We’ll take you from today to tomorrow.”

 

Adrien whirled around and threw his arms around Luka’s neck, shoulders shaking slightly as he buried his face into Luka’s shirt, breathing in the eucalyptus scent that was so familiar to him now. He wasn’t crying but he was close - his eyes pricked with tears.

 

“Rely on us,” Luka hummed. “Trust us to love you, sweetheart.”

 

Adrien’s breath stuttered, and oh my god, he thought. He was falling in love. That cliff he had been wobbling on for so long now had been looked at one last time, and without any regret, he was free-falling and they were his wings and _please don’t cry please don’t cry please don’t cry._

 

Luka didn’t say anything more, sensing that Adrien was emotionally turmoiled at the moment, and only hummed a song quietly. The pattering of the rain against the ladybug-pattered umbrella created a sense of rhythm, and mixed with his lovely voice, Adrien felt almost drowsy.

 

After a few moments, Adrien looked up with a red face of both embarrassment and affection.

 

Luka chuckled and brushed a thumb lovingly under Adrien’s eye, wiping away the single tear that managed to fall despite Adrien’s best attempts for it not to. “Feeling better?”

 

Adrien made a strangled noise.

 

The taller boy laughed at that.

 

“I-I, um,” Adrien blinked rapidly as his face heated up at the realization of what had just happened. He glanced down as the wiggling in his pocket grew fiercer, and a sudden thought struck him. “Do you want to meet someone?”

 

Luka glanced at the pocket as well and smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

Adrien slowly reached up a hand to the pocket and widened the top as he looked down and said, “Plagg?”

 

A black blur zoomed out rapidly, and the kwami was growling with his dark fur almost frizzy and his tail swinging in agitation. “Kid, you owe me some serious camembert. You think it’s fun being squashed to death between you and your boyfriend?”

 

Adrien gaped. “He’s not my - !”

 

“ - worse than that time Tikki nearly strangled me to death with one of her ‘hugs’, I swear, you better get me the smelliest, gooiest, most expensive cheese ever - “

 

“He’s a lot more… _passionate_ than I thought he would be,” Luka said, his amusement clear in his tone.

 

Adrien, mortified by his kwami’s behaviour, couldn’t say anything.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Plagg sniffed in Luka’s direction, his expression unimpressed and his voice even more so. “Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you too. Geeze, at least you picked a smart one Adrien, between you and that bug of yours, I thought it’d take a millennia before you had it figured all out.”

 

“ _Plagg you little_  - “

 

“So, how’s the old man doing?” Plagg continued, ignoring his Holder’s offended gaze as the kwami flew closer to Luka’s face. “Taking on the duties, I see. You’re a bit young, but whatever, you seem fine enough, I guess. Think you can handle it?”

 

“What are you talking about - “

 

“Be quiet, kid,” Plagg said, cutting off Adrien, his gaze never straying from the taller boy.

 

Luka blinked and then laughed gently, before squeezing Adrien’s hand. “I only do it for them, Plagg. It’s not out of greed, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Hmph,” Plagg grunted, but he visibly relaxed, and he began washing his whiskers lazily. “Good luck with that, kid. Oh, and…”

 

Plagg looked up from his cleaning to stare with sharply narrowed pupils, and there was a sudden pressure around Luka as they looked at each other. The feeling was almost suffocating, just on the brink of it, as Plagg growled deeply, “your duties as the guide is important, but Adrien is a hell lot more than that. I may not look like much but I’m a god for a reason, punk. You keep him safe, and I’ll make sure you don’t turn into ash from a nice little Cataclysm.”

 

“ _Plagg_!” Adrien, now fully aghast, swiped at his kwami from midair and stuffed him back into his pocket. “You little devil! You’re only getting cheddar when you get home. You don't have to be so rude!”

 

“It’s okay,” Luka finally laughed as he had been in slight shock in Plagg’s sudden change of behaviour. “He’s just being a good protector, _minou_. I’m sure he deserves the best of camembert.”

 

Plagg’s head poked out of the top of Adrien’s pocket, and after a moment of staring at Luka with those sharp eyes from before, his pupils dilated as he relaxed and smiled a fang-y grin at him. “I like you, punk. I’m gonna call you Cheddarhead.”

 

“Plagg, if you - “

 

“I’m going, I’m going!” Plagg sing-songed teasingly before disappearing once more.

 

There was a moment of silence only broken by Adrien’s heavy breathing and the pouring rain. Finally, after struggling to get over his frustration (and slight amusement) with Plagg, the blond said, “so, um… So you like me.”

 

Luka giggled, and he gently squeezed Adrien’s hand. The blond’s face heated up as the older boy said, “I think we already established that already, but yes, _chaton._ I think that you’re unbelievably beautiful.”

 

Suddenly, Luka tugged at Adrien’s hand, and the shorter boy went tumbling closer to him. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with Adrien’s widening eyes, Luka raised their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Adrien’s.

 

Adrien’s face heated wildly, his blood rushing through his veins and pounding in his head as he took in the feel of Luka’s soft and warm lips pressing into his skin.

 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god is this happening oh my GOD._

 

“Someday, I’m going to take you and Marinette on a date,” Luka murmured, his lips still pressed against Adrien’s hand, causing the blond to almost swoon at the feeling of his lips moving across his skin. “And I’ll ask to kiss you both for real. So please be patient, alright?”

 

“Okay,” Adrien said breathlessly.

 

_He said he wanted to kiss me._

 

 _I think I’m dying_.

 

“I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you,” Luka sighed almost sadly as he pulled away to look at Adrien. “And I’m also sorry you’ve been feeling so lost and I didn’t help you. But I’m here now, and I’ll stay for however long you want me to until you tell me to leave.”

 

Adrien smiled at him - it was almost blindingly-sweet, his eyes crinkling at the edges and his expression positively beaming as he stood up on his toes, and pressed a kiss of his own to the corner of Luka’s lips, savoring the warmth against his skin and the eucalyptus smell that surrounded all of his senses. “I won’t _ever_ tell you to leave.”

 

Luka stared, stunned, as Adrien pulled back, the tanned skin of his face a bright pink but his lips curling up into a satisfied grin.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luka breathed, slapping a hand over his mouth and averting his gaze. Underneath his fingers, Adrien could see his pale skin burn the hottest red he’d ever seen, and despite the rising color in his own cheeks, he couldn’t help but tease.

 

“What’s wrong, _purr_ ince? Feeling a little bit flustered, or maybe _fur_ ustrated?” Adrien prodded.

 

“Fuck,” Luka muttered again from underneath his hand, his voice muffled lightly. “Why do you have to be so cute? God. You’re killing me. You and Marinette both, I swear.”

 

“Oh,” Adrien said in a tiny voice. His rocked on his heels, staring down at his shoes like they held all the answers in the world, face completely red and the heat now traveling down his neck and up to his ears. “Um.”

 

“I saw Ladybug give you the umbrella,” Adrien blurted out, still staring at the ground and the small puddle of rain that laid beside his feet. “It was a few days ago. At your boat. I, uh, I got really upset, because I thought I would lose you to her. Ladybug’s amazing, and she’s pretty, and if you had both her and Marinette I didn’t really feel like I could fit into your life.”

 

“Adrien.”

 

He peeked up from under his lashes.

 

Luka smiled at him, calm and gentle, and his lovely deep blue eyes were soft as he said, “you don’t have to worry about Ladybug, I promise. Just know that you and Marinette are very special to me. Now come here, you silly cat.”

 

Luka wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Adrien snuggled closer, the warmth of his body keeping the shivers from the rain away. Quietly, Adrien began to purr deep inside his chest, and he knew that if he had his tail it would have made a heart from how much affection welled up inside him.

 

“I’ll take you home, and later, let’s talk about how cool Marinette is.”

 

Adrien felt peace for the first time in a long time ever since the rain had started so many weeks ago.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK US AROUND 40K AND THIRTEEN CHAPTERS BUT!! THEY FINALLY KISSED!!!!!
> 
> well, kind of. and it was only between adrien and luka. BUT MARINETTE'S TIME TO SHINE WILL BE SOON!
> 
> i feel like i haven't focused on luka bonding with them individually, so this is a very heavy lukadrien chapter while still maintaining lukadrinette. lol what a workout
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates, previews, and wips! http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: haha tumblr's dead
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with that good healthy relationship between three people who love each other unconditionally
> 
> the next chapter? who knows! follow this story for updates
> 
> scream with me on tumblr! http://redyarns.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: if you don't know yet, tumblr is nyooming straight down to hell and i'm not here for that fam. if you're unaware of what's going on, check out either the numerous tumblr tags on twitter or tumblr itself. i have no desire to be on tumblr when it's being the shittiest thing in the world.
> 
> i've already paid for a registration key on pillowfort, another social media platform that most tumblr users are now turning to. i don't have the invite yet, but when i do i'll come back and edit all these notes. pillowfort is still in its beta stage, which is the only reason i had to pay money - once it officially launches then you don't have to worry about the registration fee.
> 
> so for now, until i get my pillowfort account, follow me on twitter and instagram.
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/redyarns_
> 
> instagram: http://instagram.com/redyarns_


End file.
